


Time

by sashasul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashasul/pseuds/sashasul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We think we have all the time in the world to sort things out. But, sometimes, time runs out.</p><p>Multi-chapter piece that takes place after Better Angles but, ignores the pod ending.  A bit of a crossover as Barry Allen is brought into the story.  Kara/Supergirl, Alex, Hank and Barry Allen work along side each other to save Kara and battle an unknown alien group.  Takes place shortly after Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounters

 

 

 

Alex quickly moved along the worn path, keeping her eyes focused ahead, scanning the uneven surface for holes or fallen branches that might trip her up. She heard her own labored breathing reverberating in her ears, drowning out the normally peaceful silence of the area. Even with the cover of the thick trees, she could feel the heat radiate from her head, the sweat running down her face and the burning sensation it created when it dripped into her eyes. Her legs felt like rubber and she was sure that her right calf muscle was going to cramp up so tight that it would soon tear loose from the bone. But, she had to maintain her pace; push on and keep up with Kara. She dared to glance up to locate Kara and spotted her going around a bend of trees, some 200 yards ahead. Alex knew she couldn't go much further. Even though her breaths came quick, they were too short, causing her lungs to cry out, demanding more air.

"Kara." Alex forced out. "Kara, I have to stop. I need a break." Her soft words normally would not have carried far enough to be heard but, Kara had no problem. As Alex rounded the same bend Kara took minutes earlier, she caught up with Kara who had stopped along the path, inspecting a branch of trees overhead.

"It's so cool how these squirrels just leap from one branch to the other, landing only on a small, thin dangling branch before pulling themselves up." Kara remarked turning towards Alex who had managed to struggle up to her. "Hey, are you okay Alex?" Kara placed a hand on Alex's back as Alex bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "You don't look very good and your heart sounds like it is going to fly out of your chest."

"I…will….be….just…give…me…a minute." Alex sputtered out between attempts to take in air. She stood up, walked around in a small circle with both hands clasped behind her head, trying to get as much oxygen in as quickly as she could.

Alex wearily looked over at Kara. "I'm standing here, my tank, shorts and hair soaked in sweat and you don't even have one drop of perspiration on you," she exclaimed pointing to Kara's remarkably sweat-free tank top, matching running shorts and blonde hair pulled neatly back in a ponytail. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you were just out here taking a stroll through the nature park."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to go for a run. I would much rather be sparring back at the DEO, improving my fight technique. If I need to get somewhere quickly, I'll just fly there." Kara countered as she sat down on a stump next to the path.

"But, sparring doesn't help me with my cardiovascular and endurance." Alex argued. "Your technique becomes sloppy if you become too tired during the fight. You have to be able to outlast your exhaustion and the opponent. Besides, running helps me think." She kicked away a small branch that had fallen on the path.

"Are you thinking about Jeremiah and Project Cadmus?" Kara asked. "We will find a way to get there and get him out, Alex." Kara got up and walked closer to where Alex was standing.

"I know we will. Hank is checking on some leads that we had found before we had to come back to deal with Myriad." Alex glanced at Kara who had stopped just to the side of her and had placed a hand on Alex's forearm. "It's not just Jeremiah that I am thinking about though." She took in a slow, deep breath and let it out. "You know, we really have not had time to talk since Max exposed you to the red kryptonite."

"Oh." Kara pulled her hand away and dropped her head to avoid Alex's eyes.

Alex immediately felt her heart pull from what she knew was a self-imposed guilt response from Kara. "Hey." She grabbed Kara's shoulder. "I told you that I don't blame you for those things you said and did, Kara. Everyone has negative thoughts that run through their head at one time or another. Most of those we make a choice not to say out loud. Max took that choice from you!" She dipped her head down, trying to catch Kara's eyes that were still staring at the ground. "But, it's more than that. You are so afraid of hurting others that you bury ANY bad thought that you ever have and it eats you up inside." Alex now had turned to put both of her hands on Kara's shoulders. "Listen." She dropped one hand under Kara's chin, bringing Kara's tear filled blue eyes up to meet her own. "It's not just you that needs to get thoughts out Kara. I have things I need to say too…about killing Astra...attacking you," Alex glanced away, "about my issue with control."

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you, Alex." Kara cried and wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her in for a hug.

"No, Kara." Alex pushed out of the hug but continued to grip Kara's sides. "It didn't just happen to me. It happened to both of us. You have been hurt just as much as me and that's exactly why we need to talk about it. We have to make the time. It's important."

"I know, but −"

"Hey!" Kara and Alex both snapped their heads around to the voice of a man quickly approaching them from further up the trail.

Kara dropped her hands to her side, turned and immediately took a half-step in front of Alex, placing some of her body between Alex and the man.

"I'm glad I finally found someone. I've been on this trail for almost an hour trying to find my way." The man reached them, glancing first at Kara and then Alex, giving each a smile and a nod before rambling on. "I'm supposed to be meeting some friends at the shelter house next to the lake and I thought it was close enough to the road that I could just walk to it. But, evidently it isn't as close as I thought or I'm completely lost. I tried locating it through Google on my phone but, the dang thing died on me." He held out the phone showing the low battery signal blaring from the otherwise black screen.

_He seems harmless enough_ , Alex thought as she looked around Kara at the man now only a few feet away. He was close shaven, with dark black, wavy hair that partially fell onto his forehead but was cut tight on the sides. He was a few inches taller than Kara with a lean muscular build. Even though it was warm out, the man was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a short-sleeve, light blue, button-up shirt. In one hand, he held his dead phone and on the other, was a blazer draped across it and his forearm. But, it was his eyes that drew Alex's attention. They were the brightest color of emerald green that she had ever seen and they seemed as though they penetrated right through her own when he looked at her.

"Which shelter park are you trying to get to?" Kara asked, still holding her defensive position.

"Mountain View. We're having a big surprise birthday party for my friend. But, at this rate, I guess I won't be tooting any horns or wearing one of those small dunce hats, which might not be such a bad thing," he gave a half-laugh as he looked at Kara.

"Oh, but that's the best part!" Kara squealed, softened her shoulders and turned to Alex. "Alex, do you know where Mountain View Shelter is located?"

"No, but I can check on my phone. It should be charged." She unzipped the fanny pack that she always wore when she went running. She rummaged through the contents of band aids, mace, her Glock 9mm and some aspirin before finally pulling out her phone. She pushed the power button to get it out of sleep mode. "Well, it doesn't look like I have any reception right here. There's too much interference." Alex glanced around, looking for an area that might be better. "Right over there is a clearing in the trees," she pointed to an area about 100 yards away where the tree line dropped off to open sky and tall grass. "I guess I could go over there to see if I can get it to work." She said hesitantly, glancing at both Kara and the green-eyed man.

"Oh, thanks! I appreciate it so much. I really don't want to miss this party or the dunce hats either, apparently." He immediately looked back at Kara, who smiled and shook her head in agreement.

"Nope! Or the cake!" Kara eagerly added.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Alex took off in the direction of the clearing, glancing back over her shoulder to check on Kara as she walked. She saw the green-eyed man and Kara talking and laughing. _Of course Kara would make immediate friends with any nice looking guy_ , Alex thought as she swiped at the sweat bees that swarmed her head as she walked. _Kara's gorgeous, funny and doesn't smell like a sweat-box due to running 10 miles in the heat for the last hour_. Alex glanced down at her phone to check the reception. There was still only one bar showing. She looked up ahead and knew that she was going to have to make her way through the almost knee high grass to get better service.

"Ugh!" she grunted as she slowly lifted one leg after another over the grass. She started to turn back toward Kara and the green-eyed man.

"If I see a snake, I'm −"Alex's words were cut off when she saw the once assumed non-threatening man now pointing a gun at Kara. "Kara!" she screamed.

The man said something that was inaudible to Alex and pulled the trigger, unleashing a barrage of green-tipped bullets into Kara, who with each shot was thrown back a step, eventually falling backwards onto the ground.

"Kara! No! Stop! Stop!"

Alex unzipped her pack, frantically trying to find her gun and plowed back through the grass toward the pair.

The man turned toward Alex and saw that she had successfully retrieved her gun and was now leveling it at him. He quickly spun and ran back up the pathway as Alex began firing shots at his fleeing body. Alex saw that most of her shots missed, whizzing by his head into the trees beside him but, she knew one found its mark in his right, back shoulder blade because she heard him yell out in pain and lurch forward, stumbling a bit before continuing on.

When she got to the spot where Kara laid prone on her back, Alex only glanced briefly at the man before dropping next to Kara's right side.

"Kara!"

Kara's chest heaved up and down in an attempt to get air. She felt burning pain all throughout her body but with each breath, the pain doubled. Her head was tilted away from Alex but, upon hearing Alex's voice, she slowly turned to find Alex's concerned eyes meeting her own.

"Al-ex." Kara managed to get out, between short gasps of air.

"Kara, you're going to be okay. Just hold on." Alex swung her head to quickly scan Kara's body and assess her injuries. She saw five bullet wounds, two in her upper abdomen, one about mid-left thigh, one at the left shoulder and another, more concerning wound, right above her heart. There was so much blood and she needed to get pressure on the wounds. Her hands flew over Kara's body, trying to go from one wound to another to stop the bleeding. _It was too much_! She thought. I _don't have enough hands to be everywhere_! _I need to call for help, but how…where?_ She looked up, swirling her auburn head from side to side. _There's no reception here! I can't leave her_! The normally calm agent began to panic.

Kara felt an odd sensation crawl into her chest. The agonizing pain started to subside but, it was replaced with a sudden chill. "Alex." Kara whispered trying to pull Alex's frantic eyes back towards her own. "Alex. I'm cold."

_Oh, God_. Alex leaned her head down closer to Kara. _Calm down Alex!_ _You have to stay level headed_. She grabbed Kara's right hand and pulled it up towards her own chest while placing her other hand on Kara's forehead.

"Kara, I have to go call for help. I need you to hold on, to keep fighting," she said while running her hand from Kara's forehead to the crown. Alex tried to keep the fear from her voice as she spoke to Kara but, she knew it showed from the way it wavered after each word. "I'm just going to be… right over there," she nodded toward the open area, "to get reception. I'll be right back."

"lex…pleas...don…go." Kara's eyes filled with tears, overflowed out the corner of her eyes and down the sides of her face. Each breath had become slower; more labored causing her words to be cut short. She could see Alex because her face was close to her own but, everything outside of Alex became fuzzy and dark.

Alex dropped her hand off of Kara's forehead to gently wipe the tears that had escaped down that side of Kara's face. "Kara, I have to." Her words muffled by her own tears and a lump of sobs that she was desperately pushing back to the base of her throat. "We have to get you back to the DEO. They can get the bullets out so you can heal." Almost all composure that Alex had left began to collapse. "I can't do anything to help you," she sobbed, tears unrestrained now fell freely.

Kara's eyes began to feel too heavy and she struggled to keep them open. _I need to close them, for just a bit_ , she thought, letting her eyelids fall and wrapping herself in the darkness. She was immediately brought back by the sound of Alex's frenzied voice yelling her name. _I_ _have to stay awake, for Alex_. She forced her eyes open and Alex's face came back into focus. She was so weak and couldn't seem to get enough air.

"lex..love..you." She finally forced out.

Alex bent down and kissed the top of Kara's forehead. She sat back up and brought Kara's hand up to her own cheek. "I love you, too, Kara. I'll be right back. I just need you to hold on for me please, Kara, just hold on." She placed Kara's hand back down by her side and tore her eyes away from Kara. She jumped up quickly, sprinted to the open field while scrambling to find the DEO contact number in her phone.

_Please let me have reception, please God, please let there be reception_.

Once in the clearing, she looked down at her phone. Two bars. _Please be enough_. She pushed CALL on the screen, holding her breath, she kept her eyes locked on Kara's motionless body yards away. "Come on, come on." The phone rang and Agent Vasquez picked up.

"Vasquez! I need a MedEvac at my current location. Kara's been shot! Multiple wounds! I need it now! You have to hurry!" Alex rattled off, not even waiting for the agent's response before hitting END and running back at Kara. She knew the DEO would be able to get a fix on her location. They probably had it as soon as the call came in as they screen all calls before answering.

When she reached Kara, Alex noticed that Kara's eyes had closed and wasn't struggling with her breathing. An uneasy feeling began to form at the pit of Alex's stomach.

"Kara?" Alex dropped down to the same side as before, grabbing Kara's hand and searching her face for any movement of recognition. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. "Kara?" she repeated with no response. The earlier feeling of dread had now worked its way to her heart and Alex put both hands on Kara's shoulders, gently shaking her to wake her up.

No response.

Alex glanced down at Kara's chest and watched….and waited.

It did not move.

She bent over, pushed a piece of hair that had fallen back behind her ear, dropped her head close to Kara's face and turned it to be able to feel Kara's breath on her cheek…..and waited.

There was no breath.

Finally, with fingers shaking, she reached up to find the carotid artery in Kara's neck. She held her breath….and waited.

There was no pulse.

"Oh God, No! Alex screamed at the sky, breaking the obtrusive silence of the park. "No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening!"


	2. Questions

Alex's eyes swept up and down the pathway of the nature area, searching for someone who might be passing by to help. _No one is coming and even if they were, what could they do_? She was alone and the DEO wouldn't be there for at least another 15 minutes.

 _I can do this_. _I have to!_ She sat up high on her knees, leaned over Kara and placed the heel of one hand on the center of Kara's chest and then, covered it with the other hand. Doubt lingered across her mind. _This isn't going to work. I won't be able to push hard enough to create enough pressure on her heart_.

"Just do it!" She yelled out-loud at her own uncertainty.

She put all her weight behind her outstretched arms and began pushing on Kara's chest with as much power as she could generate. _One and two and three and_ ….Alex counted in her head with each push. The tension and concentration she felt was reflected in her set jaw, narrowed eyes and frown that rippled across her forehead. She couldn't tell if it was doing any good as Kara's lifeless body barely moved with each compression. The creases of the frown deepened as she watched the blood from Kara's wounds spread over Kara's torso with each push, turning her once blue tank top into a deep shade of purple. _Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, and thirty_.

Alex pulled her hand away, up to Kara's neck and checked her pulse. Nothing. She reset her hands and her jaw and resumed her compressions. _One and two and three and_ …

"Come on, Kara!" _God, please help me! I knew I shouldn't have left her. She begged me not to leave but, I went anyway. I should have been there with her…this wouldn't have happened_. _I could have kept her awake…could have kept her breathing..._ _I can't lose her. Please God! Please help!_ Alex's thoughts jumped through her head.

Alex's forehead dripped with sweat and inter-mixed with the tears that raced down her face and onto the back of her hands below. Her body began to wear down, and the rate of the chest compressions decreased. Turning her head to the side, she caught Kara's face. _She looks so peaceful_. _Maybe she's just sleeping._ _She is going to pop up at any minute and throw back her head with that dorky, infectious laugh._ Alex's exhaustion began toying with her mind. _No! I have to keep going! You have to have endurance...you have be able to outlast your opponent to defeat him!_ She pressed on, pushing harder and faster than before.

"Please Kara, don't leave me! Please come back, Kara!" Alex's anguished pleas echoed off the trees.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex caught a flash of light race across her line of sight. She looked up under a loose piece of hair that had fallen over her eyes. A man, covered from head to toe in a crimson suit with a lightning bolt splashed across his chest was suddenly standing on the other side of Kara.

Alex kept both hands on Kara and shook her head to see past the errant hair. "Who...where?"

He quickly appraised the scene in front of him. "I'm Barry Allen, The Flash. Stand back."

"Who? What?" Alex sputtered, continuing with her compressions.

"Hank sent me." Barry motioned for her to move back. "Move back, I might be able to help her."

Confused but desperate, Alex pulled away from Kara, stood up and took a few steps back. She watched in stunned silence as Barry began running around Kara, picking up speed to the point where all Alex could make out was a red laser light spinning around Kara.

Just as suddenly as he started, Barry stopped, dropped to Kara and placed his left hand on the center of her chest and the other on her left side. A shot of electricity vibrated between his hands, lifting Kara's torso and head off the ground.

Alex gasped in horror and lunged at Barry.

"What did you do?" she yelled. She had almost reached him when she heard Kara take in a deep, raspy breath.

"Kara?" Alex stopped and dove back down to her side. "Kara, can you hear me?"

Kara's eyes remained closed but, she continued to breathe, somewhat unevenly, but breathing nonetheless.

Alex looked over at Barry who sat across from her with a smile spread across his face.

"I thought I could generate enough electricity to jump her heart but, I wasn't sure how accurate it would be...if it would be too much or not enough. For most, it probably would have been too much but, not for Kara Zor-El."

"How−" The rhythmic sound of helicopter rotors pulled Alex and Barry's attention to the sky. _The DEO. Finally_! Alex turned back toward Barry in an attempt to resume her interrogation.

"I can tell you the details later but, she needs to get to the DEO, as quickly as possible," Barry interjected before she had the chance, "and I can get her there faster than they can," he nodded toward the approaching helicopter. "I know you don't know me but, I met Kara a couple of months ago and we helped each other. She helped me get back home. Now, I can help her get back…if you let me."

Alex glanced between Barry and the helicopter. _The last time I left Kara alone with someone I didn't know, he hurt her. But, he mentioned Hank...the DEO…he helped Kara…brought her back…she needs help now or she won't make it. That can't happen._

"Alright. Do you−" Alex started.

Barry immediately leaned over Kara, scooped her up and took off before Alex could finish her question.

Alex stared after him in stunned silence. _Please, let that be the right decision_. She shot up and sprinted for the helicopter that had just set-down.

* * *

The DEO was a frenzy of activity with Hank at the center when Alex stormed down the tunnel to the staging area. "Where is she?"

Hank glanced up from the tablet he was studying. "Alex, I−"

"Where is she? Is she in Med Bay? Did he bring her?" Alex threw out as she turned to go to the Med Bay.

"Alex, wait, no." Hank quickly fell into step behind her. "She's not…Alex, stop!"

His penetrating voice halted her momentum and she turned back toward him. "Did he bring her? The red-suited man. Did he bring her? Is she here?" Alex's eyes widened from the fear that she felt building up within her. _He didn't bring her. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him_. _Why did I let him take her?_ "Where did he take her? We have to find her, Hank!"

Hank grabbed Alex's arm. He had seen that look of terror in Alex's face before and knew she was on the verge of a melt-down. "Alex, she's here. He brought her and they took her down to the surgical unit on level 3."

Relief flooded Alex's face. She pulled her arm out of Hank's grasp and started to turn to go to level 3. Hank knew where she was headed, but knew she needed to be debriefed first.

He took a few steps toward her and closed the gap between them. "Alex, you can't do anything down there. She's in surgery and will be for at least another 3 hours."

Alex ignored his rationale and continued on. "I need to be there, Hank. I have to make sure I'm there when she wakes up."

"And you will be. But, that won't be for awhile and we need to find the person responsible for this." Hank added, knowing that giving Alex a mission to get Kara's shooter would be one of the only way of keeping her out of the surgical area and mentally composed, even if it was only for a few minutes.

A light seemed to switch on in Alex's head. She looked up with a renewed sense of determination. _This is something I can do…I can help Kara…make him pay._ She nodded her head in agreement with Hank. "Okay, but let's talk in my lab."

* * *

"There has to be a mole at the DEO." Alex proclaimed as soon as Hank shut her lab door.

"A mole?" Hank looked doubtful. _How could there be a mole here_? _No way._ Security was tight. He knew because he personally hired every agent on staff.

Alex began pacing the floor in front of him. "A mole, a leak, whatever you want to call it, there is one."

"Alex, there's no way there could be a mole, I person−"

"He knew, Hank." Alex jumped in. "He knew that Kara was Supergirl because he used kryptonite bullets. He knew that we went running on that route…at that time. There's no way he could have known that information, Hank. We don't run on a schedule. In fact, Kara doesn't go running. We were scheduled to have a sparring session but, I talked her into going for a run instead." The mention of Kara running took Alex's mind back to the path, to the moments before the green-eyed man showed up. _Kara wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't pushed her to go_. She shook her head in an effort to stay clear. "I changed our itinerary on the DEO computer. The only people who knew we were going running and where we would be are right here," Alex stopped mid-pace, turned and gestured at the window that framed the staging area, "at the DEO."

Hank crossed his arms and leaned back on the metal lab table positioned in the middle of the room. Alex's words began to sink in. _A mole. At the DEO. If there is a mole and know about Kara, what else do they know? How did that happen? I was so thorough_.

"I'll find him… or her. I'll bring each agent in and personally interrogate them myself. I will know if they're lying. I'll figure it out, Alex." She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Kara will be safe." He reassured her. "Now…tell me about the person who did this. What do we know?"

Alex resumed her pacing, head down in concentration. "Not much…male, average height and build, Caucasian, dark hair, nothing remarkable, except his eyes." Those green eyes flashed before her face again. _He looked so friendly...but he wasn't. Why wasn't I more suspicious? I'm a trained field agent. Why did I leave him –_

"His eyes?" Hank could hear her thoughts scrambling around in her head. He had to keep her focused but, it was very difficult to get a grasp on any one thought as her mind jumped from thought to thought.

"Yeah, they were green….a bright, penetrating, emerald green. I've never seen eyes of that color or intensity before." Alex was still lost in her thoughts, replaying his eyes and Kara getting shot over and over.

"Okay, well we have something at least." Hank uncrossed his arms and started to step away from the table.

Alex's eyes suddenly widened. She spun back around at Hank. "I shot him," she excitedly recalled. "There should be blood. We can get his DNA and trace him through CODIS."

Hank stopped and looked at Alex. "There was no blood."

Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion, trying to understand what he had just told her. "What do you mean there was no blood? There has to be blood. I shot him! I know I hit him in the shoulder!"

"The agents have combed over the area, Alex. They didn't find blood. They didn't find anything."

She smashed her fist on the metal cart in front of her, sending petri dishes and lab utensils clamoring across the surface. "That can't be! They had to have missed it! I hit him Hank!" Her voice jumped up in desperation. This was their lead, their only lead. The scene flooded her memory. She could see Kara laying on the ground...the man turning to run. "He ran back up the path. I got off 6, maybe 7 shots. I couldn't keep my hand steady," she glanced at Hank and shamefully lowered her voice, "my emotions got in the way. But, I know I hit him once. There should be blood."

"We'll find it, Alex. You hit him, we'll find it." Hank reassured her. _She's exhausted, frazzled and on the verge of collapse_. "You need to go shower, change clothes and rest."

"Huh?" She shook her head. "No…no, I don't have time to do that. I need to get down to Kara."

"Alex, look at yourself." He nodded toward her body. Her legs were scratched and covered with seeds from the tall grass that she ran through earlier and her running clothes were caked with dirt, sweat and blood.

Alex glanced down, suddenly aware of her appearance. She pulled at the bottom of her shirt, dropped it and turned over her hands, which were tinted red with blood. She stood there staring at her hands. It didn't seem real. She shook her head. _Those aren't my hands. That's not Kara's blood_. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Hank walked over to her and placed his hands on each of her shoulders. "Alex, go down to the locker room. I'm sure you have a change of clothing down there. Get cleaned up. You will feel better. If you want to be there for Kara when she wakes up, you need to put yourself back together first. You are no help to her like you are now."

She pulled her head up; weary tear-filled eyes met his. Awkwardly, he slid his hands from her shoulders, reached around and gave her a quick, daughterly hug.

"Okay?" He asked softly.

Not sure of her voice, she merely nodded in agreement and turned to leave her lab.

They had just reached the doorway of her lab when Barry came around the corner.

"Oh, hey! Have you heard anything about Kara, yet?"

"You!" Alex's eyes suddenly became wide and alert, "you're the one….who are you, where did you come from, how did you do what you did?" Alex immediately continued the interrogation that she had been denied earlier.

"Whoa!" Barry chuckled and put up his hands in mock surrender. "Remember, I'm one of the good guys."

"Alex, Barry showed up here this morning, looking for Kara to help with a problem." Hank attempted to fill-in the missing information. "He's a meta-human from a different universe," he continued, ignoring Alex's upturned eyebrows of doubt. "Apparently, he somehow jumped into our universe and he helped Supergirl take down Livewire and the Silver Banshee while we were…away, on our mission. Lucy confirmed it."

Turning the information over in her head, Alex glanced from Barry to Hank and eventually turned back to Barry. "So, you're a meta-human…from a parallel universe…that somehow got caught up in our universe?" Barry flashed a cock-eyed smile and nodded. "…and I take it speed is your superpower?"

"Yep!" Barry nodded in confirmation again. Then, a moment of realization hit him. "Hey, is this your lab?" "Are you Kara's sister?"

Alex and Hank exchanged questioning looks.

"Why do you think that?" Alex suspiciously countered his question with her own.

"When I was here the last time, Kara said that this was her sister's lab but that she was gone."

"Of course she did." Alex responded. She looked for confirmation from Hank. He nodded for her to proceed. "Yes, she is my sister but, that is not information we like to have out there," she added hesitantly. _My sister_ , Alex repeated in her head. _That's where I need to be now_. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go." Alex brushed by Hank and Barry before turning back to Barry. "Barry, thank you for helping Kara today. We were lucky that you were there."

Barry couldn't help but notice the concern in her eyes, "I'm glad I was able to be there, too. Kara is a very special lady to many, I'm sure."

"Yes, she is." Alex turned and continued making her way to the locker room.

* * *

Across town, in the loading dock of a dilapidated pier warehouse, a group of twenty-five had assembled. They were all aliens from different planets; among them were Kryptonians, Helgremites, a white Martian, and others of unknown origin. They had been gathered for almost an hour and while they started off somewhat cordial, tempers began to flare as each member began to fight to establish dominance over the others. The white Martian grabbed a less powerful alien by the neck and shoved him to the floor.

"There is no reason why I should not just kill you all," he sneered looking at the crowd, "as you are not only the ugliest group that I have ever seen, you are also beginning to bore me… and I don't like to be bored." The Martian announced.

Shouts of defiance rose from the group.

"I'll give you a reason why you shouldn't kill him…yet…and something to help alleviate your boredom." The Martian and the rest of the group turned to the voice of a man walking up the loading dock.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're where I need to start," the Martian dropped the alien and began walking toward the man.

"That is a possibility," the man strode confidently up to the Martian, "but, that wouldn't help get your wife or others" he looked around at the rest of the group, "out of their containment cells at the DEO." His words silenced the Martian and the rest of the group. He brazenly began walking throughout the group, stopping to look at each member like a commander examining his troops.

"There is credible information that Supergirl has been critically injured and is, at this moment, fighting to stay alive at the DEO." Murmurs went across of the group. "Right now, she is not a threat to any of us. Furthermore, I have been given access to specific plans of the layout, personnel and weapons of the DEO. Now is our chance, to not only take over the group that hunts us down, pulls us from our friends, family and comrades and locks us in cages, but…it also an opportunity to ensure that Supergirl never recovers and becomes a threat to us again."

His assessment of the group ended and placed him directly in front of the white Martian. "Is that a pastime that you might find a little…less boring?" The man inquired, thrusting his chin up to meet the Martian's eyes.

The Martian contemplated what the man had told them. He looked down and stared into the arrogant green eyes of the man standing before him, "when do we go?"

* * *

The surgery waiting room was unbearably hot. Alex incessantly ran her tongue across her lips in an effort to keep them from drying out and to generate some type of moisture to coat her throat. The heat that radiated from her face caused a bead of perspiration to form across her forehead. _Why is it so hot in here_? She got up from the chair that she had occupied for the last 5 hours and traveled from wall to wall in search of a thermostat to relieve her distress. She was the only one in the tiny room at the moment. The room was set-up to accommodate only the most necessary people for the patient. Five straight back chairs and an entrance door took almost the entire length of one wall. On the two adjacent walls were a coffee stand and a table that held a pile of scattered out-of-date magazines. The final wall, across from the chairs, contained a two panel glass sliding door with a NO ONE PERMITTED BEYOND THIS POINT sign painted across its span. Alex had made her way across the room and was standing in front of those doors, desperately peering for a look inside when Hank came up behind her.

"Here, I brought you some water." He held out a bottle for her to take.

Alex jumped and spun around. She immediately grabbed the water from his hands and gulped down half of it. "Thanks. It's like a sauna in here."

Hank took a seat in one of the hard chairs. "I don't think they want to encourage people to stay very long. Have you called you mother, yet?"

Alex followed him across the floor and plopped down in the chair next to him. "No, there's no need to worry her. They'll get the bullets out and Kara will be fine after a day under the solar lights." Alex stated with more confidence than she actually felt.

Of course, Hank knew her doubts. He could read the concern on her face and in her mind. "There's been no word, I take it."

"No. Nothing. It's been over five hours, Hank. Why is it taking so long?" Alex ran her hands through her hair before finally, pushing it back behind her ear.

"She was shot multiple times, at close range, Alex. Superhero or not, it takes a certain amount of time to fix that much of damage." Alex flinched at the memory of Kara getting shot. "But, she is strong, Alex. She will get through this, just give her time."

Both turned to the whooshing of the sliding doors opening. Alex jumped up and met Dr. Hamilton as she entered the room. "Dr. Hamilton. How's Kara?"

Dr. Hamilton's face showed the exhaustion of over five hours of surgery but, she knew that Alex would be waiting and wanted to give her the news personally. She briefly hesitated and glanced from Alex to Hank before addressing Alex.

"The surgery was difficult. Kara's DNA is not like any other that we have dealt with during a surgical procedure." She spoke to Alex, who would know better than anyone what they faced. "It was a challenge maneuvering through the muscle tissue and bone to get to the bullets. As you know, we had to use kryptonite tipped surgical tools which, along with the loss of blood that Kara had already lost on the scene, only weakened her more."

"Is she alive?" Alex voice came out as a whisper. She didn't want details; she only wanted Kara, alive… happy…smiling.

"Yes, she is alive." Alex let out her breath, unaware that she had been holding it. "for now," the doctor added. "As I said, Kara lost a lot of blood from the wounds and from surgery. We actually lost her twice on the table." She paused when she heard Alex gasp. "We were able to retrieve four of the bullets. The fifth bullet somehow missed her aorta but, is lodged up against the left atrium of her heart. We attempted to remove it but, because the surgery had so many obstacles and Kara was so weak, we were unable to extract it without sending her into cardiac arrest, which she would not have survived. "

"What do you mean? You left it in her?" Alex was unable to register what the doctor was telling her.

"For now, yes. Kara is not strong enough to survive further evasive surgery without a blood transfusion. I'm not sure if that is even possible but, without it or the surgery in the immediate future, she will not live."


	3. Daughters

 

 

 

The short, stocky and disheveled man scurried close to the buildings as he traveled through the busy streets of National City. His dark eyes that were set far apart on his broad face remained cast down to avoid contact with oncoming pedestrians. He had been making his way across the city for the past hour and by the time he entered the lobby and stepped onto the elevator of the office complex, his shirt and waistband were drenched in sweat. The elevator landed on the top floor and the man stepped out to give his name to the receptionist before making his way to the water cooler to wait for permission to proceed. Within a few minutes, the receptionist called his name and he pushed his way through the office door. Upon entering, he was met by a large, heavy walnut desk and the backside of an office chair that was slightly tilted back from the weight of the man sitting in it. He stepped further into the room, cautiously took a seat in the chair on his side of the desk and waited silently. The man in the chair finally turned around and dark, broad eyes met sharp, green eyes.

The green-eyed man viewed the man squirming nervously in the chair across from him. "Mr. Graves, I hope your trip to the city was uneventful."

"Yes, it was fine. I encountered no problems." His weak voice was a stark contrast to the strength that the green-eyed man's voice carried and even though he had been out of the hot temperatures for awhile, sweat continued to emit from his head. He took out a handkerchief and patted down his face and brow before stuffing it back into his pocket.

The green-eyed man coolly leaned back in his chair. "Good to hear…and what news do you bring us from the DEO?"

The perspiration had now been replaced with a repetitive tapping of his foot on the floor. "Building personnel switched over an hour ago. They will be on duty for the next 12 hours. Placement of the guards monitoring the perimeter will change in five hours."

"Are our people in place to intercept the change over?" The green-eyed man folded his hands together, running his thumbs around one another. He watched the fretful man across from him with partial amusement and partial disgust. He despised those that were weak and didn't have much patience when he had to deal with them.

"Yes." The man shifted his weight in the chair in an attempt to calm his emotions.

The green-eyed man nodded his head. "And what news do we have on the status of Supergirl?"

"She came out of surgery an hour ago. We do not have detailed information but, I know she survived the surgery. The rumor is that there were complications but, for now she has been moved to a private room and is being monitored."

"Complications?" The green eyed man leaned forward, intrigued by the new information that Mr. Graves disclosed.

"Yes." Mr. Graves noticed the increased interest and quickly added, "we are not aware of what they are but, it appears that it is interfering with her recovery."

"Hmm…and her sister…I assume she is still there, along with Director Henshaw?" The green-eyed man inquired, still scrutinizing the news of Supergirl's recovery.

"Yes. Both are still on location."

The green-eyed man nodded in approval. "Good." He glanced down and began shuffling through the paperwork on his desk. "Thank you, Mr. Graves."

Mr. Graves recognized his dismissal and stood up to make his way out of the room. "Sir. There is something else."

The man looked back up from his desk. Mr. Graves hesitated, not sure if he wanted to give more information that could be important but, that lacked specific details. He continued on, "a man showed up at the DEO today. From what I understand, he wears a red suit and somehow was responsible for saving Supergirl this morning. The source informs me that the man is believed to have some type of powers but, we're unsure of what those are."

"Powers? So, he's an alien?" The green-eyed man asked, immediately fascinated with this new information.

"We don't know who or what he is; only that he was there and could be a potential problem."

The green-eyed man considered what Mr. Graves had told him. Another alien would make things interesting but, would not deter the plan. "See if your source can find out additional information, Mr. Graves. This needs to be done quickly; plans have already been put into place. Report back when you learn something new." With that, he turned back to the reports on his desk.

"Yes, sir. I will." Knowing that the conversation had now ended, Mr. Graves finished his retreat from the office.

As soon as the door shut, the green-eyed man turned in his chair, got up from his desk and walked to face the large window behind him. He was staring out onto National City's landscape when another man, dressed in a dark suit, entered the room from a side door.

"So, are we still a go?" The man asked, taking a standing position next to the green-eyed man.

The green-eyed man kept his eyes on the landscape outside. "Yes, nothing has changed. Everything is in place. We proceed after the day turns into tomorrow."

"What about this new alien that has shown up? That could complicate matters."

The green-eyed man shrugged his shoulders. "If he is an alien, it makes no difference. Supergirl is of no threat and this new alien cannot possibly be as strong as she would have been. With her out of the way, this is simply an inconvenience."

Still unsure the man pressed further, "and what about J'onn J'onzz, the Green Martian?"

"What about him? We've always known he would be a possible threat. He's of no consequence. We have our own, more powerful Martian to take care of him." The green-eyed rubbed his right shoulder and made his way to the drink bar along the adjacent wall. He took out a small glass and dropped in two ice cubes that he retrieved from a small ice bucket. He grabbed a bottle of scotch off the counter and poured enough to cover up the ice.

The man watched him walk away. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine," he replied, his back still turned to the other man. He took a drink and let the burning liquid run down his throat before continuing, "As usual, it's almost completely healed."

"If it hadn't been for Agent Danvers' interference, this morning's mission would have been a success," he smirked, "and you wouldn't be nursing a wound to the shoulder."

The green-eyed man finally turned to face his companion. "Agent Danvers is just one part of the snake that is the DEO. The snake has been wounded and has retreated in an attempt to heal. Tonight we find the hole it dove back into and finish the job by eliminating Supergirl…cut off the head of the snake and the DEO withers up and dies."

* * *

Hank nervously wandered the hallway of the DEO infirmary. As the head of a military organization and a man with an extended lifetime, he had encountered enough illness and death without choosing to spend time in a place where in his mind, people went to die. But, this was important. This was Kara and Alex. It was for a promise to a man who saved his life and for two young women that had become such an important part of that life that was saved. His steps were unsure as he made his way to the nurses' station centered in the middle of the hallway.

The on-call nurse greeted him. "Director Henshaw. It's good to see you down here. Are you here to check on one of your agents?"

"Um, yes, Ms.," he glanced quickly at the name tag of the friendly nurse, "Wilson. What room is Supergirl?"

She smiled, "It's Beth and she is down at the end of the hallway, to the right," she pointed. "There's a small hallway that branches off of this one. You can't miss her room; it's the only one down there."

"Thank you Ms.,.uh… Beth." She nodded and watched him proceed down the hallway.

Hank located the room and quietly pushed open the slightly ajar door to slip into the room. Opposite the door, Kara was lying on a hospital bed that had been angled up at about 60 degrees. Attached to her were wires to monitor her vitals, and two separate tubes that pushed in fluids through an IV and oxygen into her nasal passage. Along Kara's left side, charts and x-rays and a laptop were strewn about the bed, barring one empty spot in the middle of the pile where Alex, bent over from an adjacent chair, had laid her head down onto her hands and fallen asleep. The room was silent with the exception of the rhythmic beeping of the medical monitor tracking Kara's heart.

Hank continued into the room quietly until he reached the empty side of the bed closest to the door. Once at Kara's bedside, he took in a deep breath and looked at the view in front of him. _My girls. I promised their father I would watch over them but, I wasn't prepared for them to step in and take hold of my heart as they have done. Why did I open myself up again to the pain that love inevitably brings?_ He peered down at Kara, fighting to stay alive. He glanced over at Alex to make sure she was still asleep before he reached down to grab Kara's hand. Kara was the first person he met while on Earth who knew exactly what his life was like. She knew how hard it was to live everyday when the people who they once called family, friends and neighbors were gone. She experienced the loneliness and bitterness of knowing that the home they once knew no longer existed and that they could never go back. She understood that even though they had found new family and friends here, on this planet, they would always be considered outsiders and yet, at the same time, would sacrifice their life for every one of them. They were different but, the same. Now, here he was, on the verge of possibly losing her. Hank wasn't sure that if she failed in her mission to survive, he would be able to pick up the pieces of another loss for himself or for Alex.

Alex began to stir and Hank quickly placed Kara's hand back down on the bed. Alex slightly lifted her head, noticed Hank and straightened up.

"Hey." She pushed her torso off of the bed.

"Hey. I'm sorry I woke you." He mirrored Alex by taking a step away from the bed.

Alex glanced over at Kara and then up at the machines that were monitoring her vitals. They had not changed since she fell asleep. "No, you're fine." She checked the time on the watch strapped to her right wrist. "I didn't intend on falling asleep. Have you been here long?"

"No, not that long." "I'm surprised they have her down here. I had assumed they would put her upstairs in the Med Bay on one of the solar tables to help her regenerate."

Alex looked over Kara as if she willed it hard enough, Kara wounds would heal. "She needs to be propped up in bed, to help with her breathing and the solar beds don't accommodate for that. Plus, they want her close to the surgical unit and the main nursing staff." Alex looked up at two large, portable light stands that were situated behind the head of Kara's bed and that hung out over the bed, about 5 feet above. "They brought in those to provide some solar light." Looking back at Hank, she noticed that he was still standing. "There's a chair behind you to sit in."

Hank ignored the chair and continued to stand by Kara's bed. "Has she come out of the anesthesia yet?"

She shook her head and placed her hand on top of Kara's, grabbing the underside with her fingers. "No, they have her sedated. They don't want her moving around with the bullet so close to her heart." Alex reached up with her other hand to push a piece of hair back behind Kara's ear. "They're also concerned that in her weakened condition, if she was awake, she would try to engage too much which would weaken her even further." As she spoke to Hank, Alex's eyes stayed glued to Kara.

"Have you called your mother yet?"

Alex nodded in affirmation, "Yes. She was pretty upset, which I expected. She wasn't happy that I waited to call but, by the time we finished our conversation, I think she understood my hesitation. She should be on her way by now."

Hank shifted his weight, "it looks like you've been doing a little homework," he indicated to the papers lying on the bed.

Alex glanced at the pile before her and let out a sigh. "It's one of the drawbacks of not having Kara in the Med Bay upstairs. I don't have access to my lab or the network computer monitoring system to show updates on changes in her body functioning." She dropped her hand off of Kara's and reached out in an attempt to put the papers back into files and some type of orderly pile.

Hank stepped away from Kara's bedside and moved around the bed to sit in a chair that was along the wall next to Alex. "Did you reach Clark?"

She stopped shuffling the papers and shook her head, "no, not yet." She took another look at Kara before sliding her chair and settling back in it to be in the same line of sight as Hank. "James is out of country on assignment. I left a voice mail outlining the situation and asked if he would contact Clark to get him to come in to be tested. I haven't heard back from him yet." She paused and let her eyes wander around the room, not really seeing its contents. "Even though Kara's been here for almost 13 years and we know so much more about Kryptonian physiology because of her, there is still so much that we don't understand." She tilted her face up to the ceiling as though looking for guidance, "I don't know what we're going to do if he's not a match." Her eyes landed back on Hank and she raised her hands up in exasperation. "I don't even know if he will get here in time…or how long she can wait." Eyes welling up, she snapped her hands down onto the arms of the chair, pushed herself up, and walked between Hank and the hospital bed. She wiped at the loose tears with the back of her hand, before finally stopping at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a sobbing idiot all day. I try to stay focused, to help Kara, but there seems to be so many obstacles and every time I think about the possibility of losing her," she glanced back at Kara lying in bed, "my emotions flood my head." She turned back to Hank in shame. "Some field agent I've turned out to be, huh."

"Alex, what you are feeling…experiencing is completely understandable. You're human. There have been many more experienced agents who have collapsed under less pressure than this. Believe me, I know. I've trained under them…with them…and over them. When it gets down to the wire, you'll figure it out. You always do. There's no one that Kara…or I trust more."

Alex swiped at the last tear and drew in a breath to regain her composure. "Have we found anything out about the leak?"

"No, not yet. I announced that there would be a mid-year review and have pulled in about half of the personnel, starting with those who would be changing over at shift. So far, everyone has been cleared. Speaking of interviews," he rose up out of his chair, "I need to get back to it."

He started past Alex toward the door when she stopped him, placing a hand on his upper arm and meeting his eyes. "Thank you for doing this…for everything that you've done for me," she looked back at Kara, "for Kara."

Hank reached up to his arm and patted the back of her hand, "there isn't anything more that I would rather do than help you and your sister." He dropped his hand and continued toward the door, taking one last glance at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed. "Keep me updated," he threw back to Alex.

Alex watched him leave the room before turning toward Kara. She made her way back to the bed, checked the vitals running across the machine, reached down to brush the hair out off of Kara's forehead and stood quietly, watching and listening to Kara's chest rise with each fluctuating breath. After a few minutes, she grabbed a file and laptop off the bed and settled down into her chair to resume her research.


	4. Promises

_Medical research has been uncovered indicating the possibility of changing one's blood type to become a universal donor. Scientists are investigating an enzyme that slices the antigens that develop from red-blood cells. To create the enzyme, researchers use technology to insert a mutation into the gene that codes for the enzyme…with this enzyme researchers were able to remove a variety of antigens but, in order for it to be effective, the enzyme would have to be capable of removing all of the antigens as even a small amount of residual antigen could trigger an immune response..._

The words across the computer screen began to blur, one word sliding into the next. Alex reached up to relieve the tension in her eyes and then slid her hand around to massage the back of her neck. She had been staring at the screen for over an hour and she could feel the beginning of a headache. She slid the laptop away from her and stretched out her back. Getting some relief from her stretch, she placed the computer on the floor and stood up. _Maybe some movement would get my muscles to loosen up and halt this oncoming headache_. She edged along the side of Kara's bed, over to the opposite wall and stopped to absently read the hospital care information posted on the walls. Her back arched in another stretch and she stepped to the foot of the bed, taking in the motionless body of her unconscious sister. Her mind retreated back to a place earlier in time.

" _Alex, have you ever been scared to sleep?"_

" _Sure, Kara, everyone has nightmares sometime or another."_

" _No, I don't mean nightmares, I mean scared of going to sleep; have you ever been afraid of sleep, itself?"_

_Alex looked over at her sister, who had crawled into bed with her for the fifth night in a row and was now curled up next to her side. Somehow over the past year, this creature had made her way into her heart and she wasn't sure she liked it._

" _Sometimes I lie in bed and try to sleep but, I can't. I tell myself to just close my eyes because when I sleep, I will get to see the faces of my mother and father. But, then I remember the Phantom Zone and going to sleep and not waking up for a really long time. I know that if it hadn't been for some random event, I wouldn't have woken up and I would still be up there...sleeping…and it scares me to close my eyes."_

_Alex turned onto her side to face her sister, lying so small next to her. "Kara, go to sleep. I won't let that happen. I will be here to make sure that you wake up."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

The hospital door opened, pulling Alex from her thoughts. She turned her head to see Winn and Barry come out from behind the door. "Winn!"

Alex greeted him, arms outstretched. Winn returned her hug, "hey, Alex." They pulled out of the hug and he made his way to the side of her bed. "How's she doing?"

"The same…no change, which I suppose, considering the situation, is a good thing." She turned to Barry who had come in behind Winn and now stood across from Alex. "Hi, Barry, it's nice to see that you've decided to stay for awhile." Her head swiveled between Winn and Barry. "I take it you two have met?"

"Yeah, we all met Barry when he ran into town to help save everyone from Livewire and Sibhoan…and I mean that literally…he really ran into town like really, really fast." Winn put the palms of his hand together and slid them past each other, "Swoosh". His face lit up in excitement recalling Barry's last trip to National City. "Even Ms. Grant met him and of course, figured out that he was The Flash by the end of the day."

"She did?" Alex and almost simultaneously Barry, "She did?"

Winn sheepishly looked at Barry and Alex. "Uh…yeah…but, it's no big deal." Grinning, Winn turned to Barry. "It's not like he lives in this universe!" He took a step in Barry's direction and raised his hand for a high five.

Barry grinned and stepped toward Winn to complete the high five. "True!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at the two men in a look of bafflement, not sure if she was talking with two grown men or two 5 year old children.

"Well, I hope−". The phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She pulled it out and saw James' name on the screen. "It's James. I need to take this." She walked past Barry out to the hallway, "James… finally…" Her voice trailed off as she left the room.

Ten minutes later, Alex returned to the room, head down in thought and at the same time, shoving her phone into her back pocket. "That was James, he−" She raised her head to see Barry, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room rummaging through the research material that she had left out. "−what are you doing?" She marched to him and grabbed the material out of his hands, "that's classified information."

"This research on stripping antigens from blood to make a universal donor is fascinating." Barry's eyes followed Alex as she sat down with her laptop in the chair she had vacated earlier.

Alex saved the document she had on her screen and shut the lid. "Are you familiar with biomedical engineering?"

"Somewhat. Science is my field of study. My degree is in organic chemistry and I am a forensic scientist back home." He looked between Alex and Winn. "Plus, I can read kind of fast and learn pretty quickly, too."

Alex was intrigued. "Really?" She mulled over in her head how much to say to this man from another universe. "Kara's cousin Clark is coming−"

"Clark Kent?!…as in thee Clark Kent?!...as in Superman?!...is coming here?!...to National City?!" Winn practically jumped from his chair with excitement.

"Kara has a cousin?" Barry added, almost equally excited.

Alex looked at each of the two men with the same bewildered expression she had earlier. She first addressed Barry, "yes, Kara has a cousin and his name is Clark," then turning to Winn, "and yes, he is coming here…hopefully soon." She added, "Kara needs a blood transfusion before she can have surgery to remove the bullet next to her heart and we're hoping that we will be able to use Clark's blood. The problem is that we're not familiar enough with Kryptonian genetics to know if they will match." She nodded to the laptop on the floor. "Hence the research."

A more somber Winn took in what Alex had just told them "You said, 'hopefully soon', does that mean you don't know when he is coming?"

Alex immediately empathized with Winn, "unfortunately we don't. James just told me that he had been trying to get a hold of Clark but, couldn't get a response. He finally got through to his wife, Lois, who told him that Clark had been pulled away to subdue an alien that is holding hostages. So, the good news is that he will get the message", she took in a shaky breath and moved her attention to Kara, "…the bad news is that we don't know when that will be."

Barry and Winn noted the change in Alex's demeanor and the weariness of her voice.

"Hey, look Alex, maybe I can help you with your research so when Clark does get here we can be prepared." Barry attempted to distract Alex from the discouraging news and provide some positive action. "You know the saying, two heads are better than one…they do say that here, too, don't they?" Barry looked from Alex and then to Winn, who nodded in confirmation.

Alex considered the offer that Barry handed her. She still wasn't sure of the man seated across from her and wasn't eager to give him access to information about Kara. But, at the same time, he had come through earlier and maybe he could provide some help...really, at this point she didn't have anything to lose. "It has been a slow process trying to obtain the information that I need down here…plus, I don't have access to the lab equipment that I need to analyze what I do find. I could use some help," she looked back at Kara, "but I can't leave Kara."

"I can stay with Kara," Winn offered. "You guys can go on up and I can let you know if anything changes."

Both Winn and Barry looked at Alex, waiting for her decision. Still hesitant, "I suppose it would be okay to leave for a bit, as long as you're staying," she looked at Winn, who nodded, "and you will call me if there is any change…anything at all…if her breathing changes or−"

"Yes, if there is any change whatsoever, I will let you know." Winn reassured Alex.

Alex stood up, grabbed Kara's hand and bent down to kiss her forehead. She watched Kara for a couple of seconds before placing her hand back down on the bed and turning to Barry, "Okay…grab some of that paperwork and let's go."

* * *

Agents Vasquez, Wilson and Mader lined the hallway in the chairs outside of Director Henshaw's office. They engaged in occasional small-talk but, mostly kept to themselves, passing the time by catching up on text messages or staring at the closed office door opposite their waiting area. The door opened and a visibly shaken but, relieved agent walked out the door. The three waiting agents watched the agent quickly retreat down the hallway. "Next!" Henshaw's voice boomed from his office. The next agent got up, entered the office and took a seat across from the director.

Director Henshaw was scanning a file when the agent sat down. "Have a seat," the director's deep voice greeted the agent. "Before we begin, I want to remind you that everything that is discussed in this office is considered classified information and as such, any discussion of it outside these four walls will be considered a crime against the United States and said individual will be prosecuted as a traitor to the country". He glanced up from the file to examine the agent sitting across from him. "Is that understood?"

The agent's head nodded in affirmation. "Yes, sir."

"Good. This morning, at approximately 0900 hours, there was an incident involving Supergirl. Are you aware of the incident?" Hank's eyes bore into the agents.

"An incident?" The agent began squirming in his chair, subconsciously picking at his fingernails before meeting Hank's gaze. "Uh…yes…sir, I've just heard bits and pieces…nothing much."

Hank watched the agent struggling before him. _Interesting_. _Now we're getting somewhere._ "Really? Tell me what you've heard."

* * *

"So, one of the problems is that both Kara and Clark have extraordinary tight cellular bonds." Barry was sitting at the table in Alex's lab, looking at a slide of Kara's blood under the microscope. "Even if we can produce this enzyme to strip the antigens from the red blood cells, we will have to find some way to break the cellular bond to complete that process." He looked up to Alex, standing across the room for confirmation, who only nodded in agreement. "How are we going to manage that?"

The wheels in Alex's head were spinning, searching for a solution. "The only option that I have been able to come up with is to use kryptonite." She walked toward Barry at the table. "Kryptonite will break down the cellular structure."

Barry was confused. "But, I thought you said that kryptonite could kill her?"

"Yes, it can kill her…unless we can modify it…find some way to use its properties to only loosen the cell structure, rather than break it down."

"Is that possible?"

Alex let out a sigh. "I'm not sure."

"Alex!" Alex spun around to the sound of a familiar voice from the doorway of her lab.

"Mom." The relief she felt was evident in her voice and she quickly went to her mother to wrap herself in a comforting hug.

Alex instinctively held on tight to the woman that she had once believed had been disappointed in her but, was slowly coming to realize otherwise. Her mother was the only remaining member of her family that was safe, healthy and could help hold Alex up under the immense strain she was feeling. "I'm so glad you're here." Her voice quivered.

Eliza placed her hand behind Alex's head and held on even tighter. "I am too." She finally let go of Alex. "How are you holding up?" She knew how much pressure Alex would be putting on herself to help her sister and that even though it was Kara in the hospital, Alex was vulnerable, too.

"I'm okay." Alex opened her body to face Barry who had sat quietly watching the mother and daughter reunite. "Mom, this is Barry. Barry, this is Eliza. Barry's a scientist who's helping me with some work we're doing."

Immediately curious, Eliza stepped toward Barry to shake his outstretched hand. "Well, it's always nice to meet a fellow scientist, Barry. Do you work here at the DEO with Alex?"

"Uh, no, I…" Barry stumbled for the right words.

"No, mom," Alex interjected, "Barry is from a lab across the country. He's here as a guest."

"Oh, I see." Eliza smiled and then looked back anxiously at Alex. "Alex, where's Kara? I'd like to see her."

Alex nodded. "Of course. Barry, I'm going to take my mom down. Can you manage here for awhile?"

"Sure can. It was nice to meet you, Eliza." Barry flashed Eliza a smile.

"Yes, you, too. Maybe we'll have some time to discuss your research later." Eliza glanced at Barry as Alex stepped in to guide her out of the room.

* * *

"So, you're statement is that you heard about the shooting across the COMM's but, that you're unaware of any additional details. Is that correct, Agent Mader?" Director Henshaw viewed the agent across from him intently.

"Yes, sir. That is correct. I heard the call come in for assistance from Agent Danvers. Later, I saw them bring Supergirl in and rush her down to surgery. That's all I know. I went about the rest of my day, completing some work in the communication room."

_I know there's more there. I know he's lying. I can see flashes but, I can't quite piece it together_. He mulled it over, "Agent Mader, we have a situation here at the DEO. We're not sure what is going on but, we believe that we might have been compromised and I believe you know more than you are giving out." Hank leaned around the agent, "Agent Vasquez! Wilson!" He bellowed to the two agents waiting outside. "Come in here!" He looked back at Mader. "Until we can get this situation under control, I'm pulling you off duty and detaining you for further investigation."

Vasquez and Wilson showed up and the door and stepped in. "Yes sir?" Vasquez inquired.

"I need you two to take Agent Mader and place him in the holding area to wait further questioning." Hank directed the agents. "Agent Mader, please place your gun on my desk and go with the agents. We will resume our interview at a later time."

A visibly startled Mader obliged by pulling out his service gun and placing it on the desk. Vasquez and Wilson waited for him to rise from his chair and followed him closely, one on each side, to the door. They left the room and were entering the hallway when Mader suddenly plowed into Vasquez, shoving her into the hallway wall. He then used the back of his elbow to drive it into Wilson's face, throwing Wilson back onto the floor behind them. Mader quickly grabbed Wilson's gun and took off down the hallway. Vasquez got back to her feet and began pursuit, while Hank flew to his office door to assist. Mader turned the corner of the long hallway, ramming into an agent coming around the corner. As Mader stumbled about, he turned to see Vasquez closing the gap between them. She yelled at him to stop but, instead spun his gun arm around on her. Vasquez stopped her advance and responded by firing her gun, hitting him twice in the chest before he finally fell to the floor. As Vasquez dropped her shooting arm, Hank ran past her to check on Mader.

Hank reached the fallen agent, who was struggling for air. He quickly took in the agent's condition and realized that his wounds were lethal. "Mader, you have a chance here to redeem yourself and tell me who's responsible for this. Who shot Supergirl?"

"They're….gathering….they're….coming." The gasping agent sputtered out.

"Who's gathering? Coming where?" Hank shook the agent's shoulders, trying to keep him alive to answer his questions.

"Supergirl…she knows." The agent's head fell to the side. Hank checked his pulse but, knew that the agent had succumbed to his wounds.

* * *

"So, Clark is coming, we think but, we don't know when?" Alex was updating her mother on the way down to Kara's room. "And, IF he gets here, we don't know if his blood will match Kara's to be able to donate?"

Alex, walking beside her mom in the hallway, nodded her head. "Yes, that's right. That's what Barry and I were working on up in the lab. But, Clark will get here and we will find a way, mom." Her voice was strong in an attempt to convince both her mother and herself. "We're here." Alex pushed open the door and Winn was standing at the foot of Kara's bed. "Hey." As they walked further into the room, Alex noticed the shift nurse at Kara's bedside, checking her vitals. "Is there a change?"

"The nurse just got here a few minutes ago. She's just checking over some things. Hi, Mrs. Danvers." Winn hurriedly spit out to Alex, not wanting her to think he wasn't doing the task she assigned.

Alex barely acknowledged Winn's response, focusing all of her attention on the nurse who had finished logging her information into the tablet. "How are her vitals?"

The nurse was slow to answer. "Her heart rate is still strong but, her breathing has become more labored. Her blood oxygen level is down 10%...she's now sitting at 75%."

Alex swallowed and nodded at the exiting nurse before meeting her mother's distressed face on the other side Kara's bed.

"Alex, I'm afraid I have to go. I wish I could stay but, Ms. Grant will probably fire me as it is for being gone this long." Alex turned to Winn. She had forgotten he was even in the room.

"No, that's okay. Thank you for sitting with her while I was gone."

Winn nodded his head, took another glance at Kara before leaving.

"You know, the entire time she's been with us, she's never once been hurt, sick or even had a scratch." Eliza had sat down on the opposite side of Kara's bed and was holding her hand in her lap. Alex moved to sit across from her on the bed. She watched her mom and heard the despair in her voice as she spoke, each word unintentionally building Alex's guilt as it tore into her. "Of course, that didn't stop me from worrying about her. Even though she couldn't be hurt physically, she just always seemed so fragile…like a gust of wind could blow her away at any moment. You know, we couldn't have any more children so, having Kara come into our lives, even though it was under difficult circumstances, was always such a blessing. To be able to have two caring, beautiful daughters was more than your father and I could have ever asked for."

Alex had been trying so hard to stay strong for her mother. She had put on an emotional armor in order for there to be conviction in her words when she felt like bawling and to keep her walking upright when she only felt like collapsing and curling up in a tight ball to keep out the pain. Her mother's words broke through that armor and it now dropped to her feet, releasing the tears of anguish that she had been holding in. "I'm sorry, mom." She cried. "I know I let you down. I tried so hard to keep her safe like you told me to do. I tried so…so hard but, failed." Her shoulders heaved as she attempted to get out the words smothered by her sobs.

Eliza watched her daughter collapse into emotional pile of anguish. She leaned over Kara's torso and placed her hand on top of Alex's. "Alex, sweetie, you didn't fail. You went beyond what I asked of you. You have sacrificed so much for her," she shook her head, "too much. I know I put too much pressure on you, Alex… to look after her. You've been a great big sister to Kara. She looks up to you and loves you so deeply and so unconditionally. Arriving on this planet, Kara couldn't have asked for a better sister...and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in you. Never, ever think otherwise…okay?"

Alex briefly closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her face before nodding.

"uh, um, um." Alex and her mother looked to the hospital door; neither had heard Hank enter the room until he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, there's been a development." He spoke to Alex.

Alex immediately rose to her feet, wiping away the tears as best as she could. "What happened?"

"I just completed an interview and you were right, Alex, there was a mole." He acknowledged. "It was Agent Mader from the communications unit." He added grimly.

"Why do I get the impression there's more to it than that?" Alex knew Hank well enough to know he was holding back.

"There is," Hank responded, "Unfortunately, Agent Mader was killed while trying to escape."

"Were you able to get anything out of him first?" Alex responded matter-of-factly, void of any sympathy for a man that had been involved in her sister's current condition.

Hank shook his head, "Not much I'm afraid. Only that people were gathering and that they were coming. We have no information on who those people are, what their purpose is or what their target is. We can assume it isn't for anything good. Mader also said something about Supergirl knowing."

Confused, Eliza asked. "Supergirl would know? Why would Kara know?"

"This morning…in the forest," Alex searched her memory, "before…when I turned to see that man with a gun…he was saying something to Kara. I couldn't make it out but, he definitely said something." She glanced at Hank. "Do you think that is what Mader meant?"

"I don't know but, we need to know −" Hank began.

Alex shook her head vigorously, "No!" She firmly responded. "No way, Hank. I know what you're thinking and we are not pulling Kara out of sedation to get information. She's too weak. It's too risky."

"Alex. We have nothing. No information…no leads. There is something big building and we are going to be blindsided by it. Mader was our only hope at finding out what that something is. He was our only hope at finding out who did this to Kara." He looked at both women before adding, "Kara would want us to do this," he looked back to Alex, "you know she would."

Eliza studied Kara's face, searching for an answer, "Alex, Hank is right. If Kara could make this choice, she would do it. We have to be her voice; we have to not let our own fear guide us."

Alex looked intently at her mother. She wanted so much to be selfish, to keep Kara under her wing of protection not only for Kara's safety but, for her own emotional self-preservation. But, she knew her mother and Hank were right. Kara had already demonstrated that she was willing to sacrifice herself in order for others to survive and she would make the same choice now. "Okay," she muttered, barely over a whisper.

* * *

"Hey Lee, I'm going on my break," Agent Vasquez turned her chair to the agent seated at the com desk with her, "I'll be back in 20." Agent Lee held up his fingers in a modified wave as acknowledgement.

Vasquez left the staging area, walked down one of the hallways that spiked off the command center before popping into a small room. She quickly examined the room to ensure that it was clear before pulling out her cell phone. The voice on the other end picked up, "This is Vasquez, Mader's been compromised." She listened to the man on the other end before responding. "No sir, I took care of it, he's been eliminated. Yes, we are still scheduled to go in 7." Just as swiftly as it started, she ended the call and left the small room. The man on the other end put down his phone as his cold green eyes watched the sun dip down lower onto the city's landscape.


	5. Awakening

"I want to officially state that this is being done against my recommendation," Dr. Hamilton stood by Kara's IV stand ready to shut off the line that ran from the sedation bag to Kara's IV port. "By turning off the sedation, Kara will not only be in a significant amount of pain due to her injuries, there is also an extremely high risk of her oxygen levels becoming further depleted and the bullet shifting into her heart. I need to emphasize that it is imperative that she not become agitated." She cast a scolding glance at Alex, standing at the foot of the bed; Eliza on the opposite side of the bed; and Hank standing against the wall behind Alex. "I've added a morphine drip to help with some of the pain. It will take a good 15 minutes before she starts to come out of sedation." She turned the nozzle on the line, halting the sedative, "I hope this is worth it." Dr. Hamilton made her way to the door, "I'll be back in about 15 to see how she's doing."

Fear along with lingering doubt was reflected in both Alex and Eliza's eyes as each looked to the other for confirmation that their decision was the right one. "Now we wait," Eliza said, answering the unspoken question as she sat in the chair adjacent to the bed.

_***************_

Kara's mind was drifting between the subconscious and lower conscious, plunging from one dream fragment to another. She was on Krypton, relaxing with her mother and father in the living quadrant of their home, reading a book when she heard Alex's voice. _Alex?_ Confused, Kara looked up from the book she was reading. _Why would Alex be on Krypton?_ She heard Alex's voice again and she got up from her seat to begin moving across the marbled floor. As she walked, her dream shifted the floor into sand, taking her mind to the beach in Midvale. She came upon a teenage Alex, sitting along the water's edge with her feet dipped in the ocean.

_Hey Alex, what are you doing out here_?

Alex looked up at Kara. _Kara, you need to go back now_.

_Back? Back where?_

_There_.

Kara looked over her shoulder as Alex pointed to the horizon where sand, water and land came together. Kara turned back to Alex who had disappeared and she made her way to the spot that Alex indicated. As she walked, the sunlight began to increase in intensity, almost blinding her efforts to move forward. The quietness of the area was interrupted by a subtle beeping noise and the thought of her morning alarm clock lingered around the edges of her mind. She pushed on and her dreams began to fall away and consciousness took its place. The light became brighter and the beeping grew louder. "Kara." She heard Alex's voice, stronger and more tangible than before.

"Kara, wake up." Kara slowly opened her eyes; the brightness of the room hit her pupils and she instinctively slammed them shut. "Kara you're okay…come on, Kara, open your eyes." Alex's comforting voice coaxed her eyes back open and this time, the light didn't seem as bright and her eyes began to focus on Alex sitting in front of her.

"Hey." Alex gave Kara a reassuring smile.

Kara attempted to find the use of her voice but, her throat was so dry that she could only produced a weak grunt. While her sense of sight and sound had come back quickly, the sense of touch only now made its way to her brain and it hit her with overwhelming force. She could feel Alex's hand wrapped around her own, thumb lightly rubbing the top; a habit Alex developed in their childhood. But, she also became aware of an enormous pain shooting throughout her body. Everything hurt. Her legs hurt, her arms hurt, her stomach hurt. There was an intense burning sensation in her chest that was amplified by an enormous pressure squeezing down on it, sending her lungs into chaos. She grimaced and tears of pain welled up in her eyes. She grabbed Alex's hand tighter, uttered a low growl and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to shut out the pain that had overtaken her body. "Hurt," she managed out between gasps of air.

The beeping on the machine monitoring Kara's vitals intensified, triggering the alarm. "Her respiration is increasing and her heart rate is becoming precarious." Dr. Hamilton's frustration was evident as she moved to increase the pain med in Kara's IV drip. "You have to get her levels back down."

Apprehension was etched across Alex's face. She inched her way up Kara's midsection, placing a loose grip around Kara's upper arm. She took in a deep breath to calm her own nerves before speaking to Kara. "Kara, I need you to listen to me," she paused examining the face writhing in agony in front of her, "I know you hurt right now. Dr. Hamilton is giving you some meds to decrease the pain…I need you to take slow, deep breaths…concentrate on using your abdomen to breathe…slow and easy."

Alex's soothing voice reached Kara and she tried to push past the pain by concentrating on her breathing.

"Good…keep it up, slow and easy," she repeated as she saw Kara's breaths become longer and deeper. "Now…think about how it feels when you fly. Put yourself up there…riding on an air current…the breeze sweeping your face." The alarm quieted and Alex looked up to the machine. Kara's heart rate and blood pressure were dropping closer to safe levels. "You're doing great Kara," she gave Kara's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just keep breathing...slow...deep breaths." Alex waited until Kara's vitals were within an acceptable range. "That's good, Kara …you're in the hospital…you're going to be fine." She turned her head towards her mother, "mom's here and so is Hank."

The pain in Kara's body became more manageable and she dared to step back into the world by slowly opening her eyes. She sought out Alex before moving her attention over to Eliza.

"Hey sweetie." Eliza reached up and swept the hair off of Kara's face.

Kara gave her best effort at a smile before turning her head back to Alex. She swallowed and pressed her lips together to increase the saliva in her mouth. "What happened?" she croaked.

Alex briefly hesitated, trying to find the words that wouldn't upset Kara again, "do you remember this morning…the man…when we went running?"

Kara searched through the fog that had taken over her memory. She saw flashes of her and Alex running and a man standing in front of her. "The man with the birthday party."

"Yes."

The images hit more rapidly; the green eyes, the phone, the dunce hats, the gun, the flash of green light. With each image, Kara's anxiety increased and the beeping from the heart monitor began climbing up faster.

"Kara, it's okay. It's over. Calm down. You're okay now. Slow your breathing."

Kara briefly closed her eyes in an effort to concentrate once again on her breathing. "He had a gun. He shot me." She opened her eyes again, "I felt it. Was it kryptonite?" Alex nodded. "I don't understand. If I'm here, why does it still hurt?" Kara appealed to anyone in the room.

"You had multiple wounds, Kara. Dr. Hamilton was able to get most of the bullets out but, she couldn't get them all out. There's one still left…next to your heart." Alex indicated the white gauze tape peaking out from the top of Kara's hospital gown. She saw the continued look of confusion on Kara's face. "You need a blood transfusion before they can go in and get it out."

"A blood transfusion? But…why….how is that even possible?" She looked from Alex, to Eliza and Dr. Hamilton.

"You lost a lot of blood Kara but, Clark is coming to donate and your sister is going to find a way to make it work." Eliza tried to reassure Kara.

"Yes, but that's also why you need to make sure you stay calm and keep your heart rate down…okay?" Alex added a bit more firmly. Kara nodded.

Hank moved from his position on the wall to the foot of the bed, within Kara's line of sight. He had waited until Kara seemed more stable but, there was information that they needed. "Kara, there's some things we need to know about this morning. Do you feel up to it?"

Kara felt so weak and helpless that an invitation from Hank to help was welcoming. "What do you need?"

Hank proceeded, "The man who did this, did he say anything to you that might indicate what his motive was?"

Alex looked over her shoulder in Hank's direction. She knew they needed information but, she was determined to keep Kara as safe as possible while obtaining it. Her eyes centered on Kara's. "Kara, take your time. Remember to focus and stay relaxed."

Kara looked down, eyes darting back and forth in search of answers. Her mind drifted again back to the morning. She was unable to put everything together in one piece; images came in as choppy fragments. As she rolled through the fragments, the moments leading up to the shooting played through her head. She felt anxiety mounting in her chest as she recalled the man pulling his blazer off his arm, revealing a gun pointed at her. She took in a breath and tried to distance herself from the memory. "He had a gun, under the blazer…he pulled it out…pointed it at me. I was confused…we were talking about his friend's party." Kara shook her head. "It didn't make sense. His face twisted…became ugly and his voice changed. It was hollow…evil. He told me that I wasn't supposed to be here…that the souls of my people were demanding me back." She looked to Hank and then at Alex, bewildered. "What does that mean?"

"The souls of your people wanted you back," Hank repeated. "Did you recognize him? Was he maybe from Krypton?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't remember him. I don't know how he would be from Krypton. Everyone there died. Do you think he was on Fort Rozz?"

"Possibly," Hank acknowledged. "We will check the database to see if there's a match. Did he say anything else? Anything about a plan?"

Kara stepped back into her memory, once again confronting the man. "He said there was too much power in those making decisions. That it made them evil…that they would be stripped of their power to remind them how it felt… to be helpless." She laid her head back deeper into the pillow and briefly shut her eyes. The effects of the morphine and of her injuries began to take their toll and she suddenly had difficulty keeping her eyes open. "That's all he said. Does that help?"

Hank nodded. "It gives us a start."

"I think that's enough for right now," Dr. Hamilton halted any further questions. "Kara needs to rest."

"I need to make some calls and get started looking into that database…see if I can figure out what we're up against." Hank made his way to the door, followed closely behind by Dr. Hamilton.

Eliza stood up, "I think I'm going to step out for a bit. Stretch my legs and grab something to eat." She leaned down and gave Kara a quick kiss on the forehead, "You get some sleep. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Kara wearily nodded, her eyes closing down as Eliza stepped out of the room. She began to drop back into the darkness when fear flickered across her face. She forced her eyes back open in search of Alex's, who remained at Kara's side. "You're not leaving are you?"

Alex shook her head. "Never." She watched her sister close her eyes and fall back to sleep.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Eliza saw Hank walking toward the elevator. She caught up with him as he stood waiting for the elevator. "Director Henshaw."

Hank turned. "Hank," he corrected.

Eliza smiled. "Hank. Do you think that Kara is still in danger?" She anxiously asked.

They both stepped into the elevator that arrived. He considered his response, not wanting to upset her but, knowing after what they had all been through in the past months that she deserved the truth. "I think that there is something brewing. I believe that there are possibly multiple threats and that Kara could reasonably be a target." Hank saw the alarm on Eliza's face and sought to reassure her. "I will station a guard at her door. We will keep her safe."

* * *

Hank strode into the central command center, "Vasquez," his voice roared, "get me Director Abrahams."

Agent Vasquez swirled in her chair and punched in the number to Homeland Security. After a few minutes, "I have Director Abrahams on the line, sir."

"Put her up on the monitor."

Director Abrahams face filled the large screen at the front of the command center. "Director Henshaw, it's good to see you back in command."

"Director Abrahams," he acknowledged, "it's good to be back. Unfortunately, I'm not calling under the best of circumstances. We may have a situation developing."

"What type of situation?"

Hank crossed his arms and strengthened his stance. "We have information that leads us to believe that there is a viable threat to high ranking officials in government; members of Congress, department heads, the Pentagon and possibly the president."

Director Abrahams grimaced at the news. "Since you're contacting me, I take it this threat is alien in nature?"

"Affirmative. Our understanding is that there is a group that has been assembled with some type of grudge against the top decision making individuals and groups within the U.S. We're unsure of the scope and time but, we feel that it would be advisable to place increased security in those areas as a precaution."

Agent Vasquez eyes lifted up from the keyboard.

"Is your INTEL reliable?" Director Abrahams inquired.

"Yes, it's someone I completely trust and who has provided us with dedicated support in the past."

"Okay, Director Henshaw. What is your recommendation on how to proceed?"

"Contact the local and state law enforcement agencies along with the CIA and FBI to be go to high alert status and request that the President increase military presence in those possible target areas. The DEO can also send some support to assist."

"What about Supergirl? Will she be available? Or Superman?"

"No, Supergirl is not in a position right now to provide assistance. I've been told that Superman is on a mission but, will be arriving sometime soon. When he reaches us, I can send him your way."

"I take it you will be contacting the President directly?"

"Yes, I will let her know."

"Okay, Director Henshaw. We will contact law enforcement and get things going on our end. Keep me updated on any new information that you come across."

"Will do. Thank you, Director Abrahams and good luck."

Director Abrahams nodded. "You, too," and the monitor screen went blank.

"Agent Vasquez, call in Agents Davis and Reed…add them to outside security…post Agent Roberts at Supergirl's room. I will be in my office. Give me 15 and when I return, I want the Fort Rozz database up on the screen."

"Yes, sir." Vasquez watched Hank leave the room. She then very quickly left her seat to make a call.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fort Rozz database of prisoners rolled rather quickly across the large screen of the command center. Every so often, the rows of photographs would slow down for a closer examination before speeding back up. In front of the large display of prisoners, stood Hank with what appeared to be a permanent scowl imprinted on his face. For the better part of a half hour he had been scouring the database in search of someone who fit the description of the green-eyed man.

"Wow! Are those all aliens?"

Hank, scowl still intact, glanced over his shoulder to see Barry leaning against the command center rail. "How long have you been standing there?" Hank turned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

"Long enough to see quite a few scary looking dudes." Barry continued up the steps of the center next to where Hank was standing. "Are those aliens that have been captured by the DEO?"

Hank looked Barry over, wondering why he was still hanging around the DEO and somewhat exasperated at the interruption. "I would have thought that you would have made your way back to your own world by now since Supergirl isn't able to help you," he said, ignoring Barry's questions.

Barry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm in no hurry. I'd like to make sure Kara is okay before I leave. Besides, I'm helping Alex find a way to make sure that Kara's cousin's blood is compatible."

Hank raised his eyebrow and shook his head in frustration at Alex's continued habit of disregarding DEO policy. "I guess I am going to have to have a discussion with Agent Danvers about security protocol."

"Hey, you really can't blame her. She pretty much has her hands full right now and you have no worries with me. I have some background in the area, I work with law enforcement where I live and I'm here so, it makes sense for me to help if I can." Barry continued staring in awe at the photos of the Fort Rozz prisoners on the screen as Hank scanned through them. "Wowza! That one looks like he could take down King Kong. I thought we had some crazy bad guys but, these make Zoom look like Mary Poppins."

Hank considered Barry, his powers and how he could be an asset to the DEO. "If you do stick around awhile, there's a good chance you would get to meet some of these, 'scary dudes', up close and personal," he indicated to the photos on the screen. "We have information that a large alien force is putting together plans for an attack. The DEO is spread pretty thin and Supergirl is still recovering so…if you're interested, we could use the help."

Barry's eyes grew big with anticipation. "Until I know that Kara is out of the woods, I'll be here so, yeah," he nodded, "if you need help I am definitely your guy, Hank." Barry reached out to shake Hank's hand.

Hank looked down at Barry's outstretched arm and tilted up his head, "it's Director Henshaw," he corrected and turned his attention back to the screen.

Barry dropped his hand. "Cool! So, now that we're going to be working together tell me more about King Kong's nemesis up there!"

* * *

Barry had finished his exploration of the Fort Rozz alien population and was sitting in the lab engrossed in research, when Alex walked in, her steps leaden from exhaustion.

"Hey, any luck?" She asked her voice equally heavy. She passed by him and pulled out some supplies from the cabinet.

"Actually, I think I might be on to something." Barry shot a glance to Alex before turning back to the computer.

"Really?" Eyes perked in interest, she stepped up to the table next to Barry.

"Yeah, take a look at this." He shoved the computer closer for her to examine.

She quickly scanned through the information on the screen. "A molecular binder?" her voice was questioning but curious.

Barry nodded, "We know that the key to how kryptonite affects Kara on the cellular level is the rate that it is absorbed into her system. We don't want it to be absorbed in her blood when it's transfused; only to weaken the cell bonds in Clark's blood to extract the antigens. Kryptonite is basically a mineral, similar to every other mineral that we find here on Earth. Just like other minerals, adding a binding agent will inhibit the kryptonite−".

"function." Alex jumped in; seeing the direction that Barry was heading. "If we can find a binding agent to slow down the absorption of kryptonite in her system, then it could possibly pass completely through without actually entering her blood stream and damaging her cells."

"Yep." Barry acknowledged. "We just need to find the right type of binding agent and the correct ratio between it and kryptonite. I wanted to test out some possibilities I had but, I needed a little more of Kara's blood and some kryptonite to do so. I asked around about the kryptonite and for some reason, everyone here looked at me like I had asked for directions to Kim and Kayne's Bel-Air mansion."

Alex smiled at the reference and the memory that it conjured up. "Really? I wonder why?" she joked.

Barry lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders, "No clue!" He innocently exclaimed before adding a small laugh. He looked at Alex, who had momentarily been able to relax and let her guard down.  "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile since I met you. You should do it more often; it suits you," he noted.

As quickly as she let it out, Alex tucked her smile back in and leaned back over the computer, "yeah, well, there hasn't been much to smile about lately," she replied, brushing off the compliment. She went back to the task at hand, rereading through the information on the screen. "Even if we are able to get the kryptonite to work to loosen the bonds, we are still going to have to ensure that all the antigens are pulled off of the blood cells. If even a small incompatible amount is left in, it can cause a reaction."

"Yes, but that can be managed," he countered. He watched the woman leaning against the table, completely exhausted but, still plugging away in search of a solution. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Her eyes briefly shifted from the screen to Barry, "Of course I do, she's my sister," she replied and resumed her reading.

"How long has Kara been with your family?" Barry continued his questioning.

Alex frowned. "What, is it my turn to be interrogated now?"

"I was taken in by a family when I was 11," Barry stated, matter-of-factly. "My parents were both gone and I was thrown into a life that didn't include them." Alex pulled her head from the screen and looked at him over her shoulder before standing up in a more open position. "The West's are good people but, it was still hard, especially in the beginning. I was invading their lives, their routine and their developed relationships. On my end, I had to learn that people outside of my parents could actually care about me and that it was okay to let new people in. I think it helped some that I knew the family before I was put into their home. We are pretty tight now and I know I would do anything to keep them safe. But, your situation, with Kara being from another world, that had to have been tough."

Alex was quiet for a minute. Her eyes met his, trying to read this man, a stranger, who had just opened up to her about an important part of his life. "Kara's been here for almost 13 years and yes, we had our problems at first but, we got through them. When she first got here, it was almost like having a small child around the house but, in a teenage body. Emotionally, she wanted the same things in life that any teenager would want: to fit in, to have friends, to be loved. But, because this was a new place, a new world," Alex raised her arms to reflect the magnitude of the change, "in which she had these abilities, she basically had to learn how to do everything again. Interestingly, even though it was her childlike behavior that probably caused me the most frustration, it's probably what also drove us closer together."

Alex moved back to the computer and began gathering her papers. "Kara's still, in some ways, that same small child. She always sees the good in people; she still has that innocence, naivety to her, almost to a fault but, it's what makes her special…a hero."

"And how do you keep a hero safe?" Barry inquired.

"Yes." She nodded and turned back to Barry, "how do you?" Alex searched Barry's eyes, wanting an answer but, knowing there wasn't one. "I need to get back downstairs. I will stop by and put in an order for a sample of kryptonite to be sent to the lab. As for Kara's blood, I will see what I can do."

_***************_

"Alex." Alex had left her lab and was going to put the order for kryptonite in when she heard her name. She turned around to find Hank making his way up the hallway. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I need to speak with you."

"Did you find out anything on Kara's shooter?" She asked when he got up to her.

Hank shook his head. "That's what I needed to talk to you about. I went through the entire Fort Rozz database, both prisoners and guards, and he was not in there."

"So, that means he wasn't on Fort Rozz." Her eyes narrowed, puzzled by the updated information. "I don't get it. How could he know Kara?"

"Now that she has become Supergirl, she's put herself out there for everyone to see. It's very possible that she made some enemies in the last year."

"Yeah, but that comment he made, that 'she didn't belong here and that her people wanted her back', that was more intimate, Hank, like there was a history there." After contemplating it further, she shook her head, "No, I don't buy it being someone who has a grudge. I think there's a different connection and we're missing it."

"We need to eliminate all possible avenues. I'll check the incident reports from the year and see if there's someone she might have encountered while working with the DEO." He turned to go back to his office, "Talk to Kara, if you can, see if she has anything that she can provide."

* * *

Mr. Graves cautiously walked up to the black Mercedes that was parked between a line of freight cars and a utility zone at the rail station on the outskirts of National City. He didn't have any new information from his contact inside the DEO and wasn't sure what the man with the green eyes wanted when he was told to meet at the station.

As he neared closer to the car, the back passenger door opened and the green-eyed man stepped out. "Mr. Graves, right on time."

Mr. Graves didn't know what it was about this man but, whenever he had to meet with him, he sensed power and destruction and it unnerved him. "Yes, well, I always try to be." His eyes began to dart around the area, his heart began to beat a little faster and his weight began to shift from foot to foot.

"Hmm…I believe that dependability is a very important trait." The green-eyed man leaned against the back panel of the car. "Speaking of dependability, we need to discuss your DEO contact Mr. Graves," he coolly spoke. His patience for the jittery Mr. Graves was beginning to wear thin.

Mr. Graves noticed the chill in his voice and his heart began to race faster. "I-I haven't heard back from him…about the alien yet, sir. I expect to hear within the hour," he stuttered.

The green-eyed man folded his arms across his chest. His steely green eyes emulated his building frustration. "You won't be hearing back from him, Mr. Graves. Your contact has been terminated," his voice hardened with each word.

Mr. Graves' eyes grew wide. "Terminated? He has…how−", he gasped.

"The DEO determined that there was a leak within their ranks. Your contact was weak and folded under the pressure." Mr. Graves' palms began to sweat and he wiped them on the back of his pant legs. "Luckily, I know better than to rely completely on others and we were able to clean up the mess that your man created. We can only hope that the DEO was not able to obtain any vital information from your pathetic link."

Mr. Graves tried to swallow the fear that he felt creeping into his throat. "Sir, I was assured…that this man…he would be a valued contributor to the cause. He…he had years of experience in situations that tested his resolve and…he never failed."

The green-eyed man stepped away from the car and began walking closer to the freight car that had been abandoned for the evening. "Mr. Graves, when I found you on the streets after being discarded by other Fort Rozz escapees you were dirty, penniless and scrounging for food. I took you in, cleaned you up, gave you food and found a place for you to stay. Then, when I contacted you to do this job, as payment for my kindness, you gave me your word that there would be no problems…that I could trust you to get me eyes and ears within the DEO...that you would be of value to our fight."

"And I still can be, sir. Give me another chance. I can find another source…I can set up surveillance." As he spoke, the green-eyed man walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I can−"

"Mr. Graves," he interrupted. "You are weak. It is why you were caught and thrown into Fort Rozz in the first place and also why you were cast out after Fort Rozz crashed into this planet. There is no room for weak individuals within our organization."

Mr. Graves tried to squirm out from under the green-eyed man's grasp but, was surprised to find that he was unable to budge. His feet felt bound in cement, his arms bound to his sides and a hot pressure clamped down on his shoulder. He looked into the man's eyes and was aghast to find that the center of the man's eyes had fallen away and images similar to shards of green glass now filled the space. Mr. Graves' face twisted in fear, eyes wide and mouth ajar, he turned his head to examine the burning pain in his shoulder and was further horrified at what he saw. Even though it retained the same basic shape, the green-eyed man's forearm and hand had been transformed into something else entirely. The bone, muscle and skin had been replaced by what appeared to be a green translucent gas-like material, filled with particles of dust and encapsulated within a similar green liquid. The arm emitted a light that grew in concentration, raising Mr. Graves' body temperature exponentially. The burning pain in his shoulder spread throughout his body and his screams of pain filled the vacant lot. His mind tried desperately to get his body to move away but it wouldn't cooperate. With each second, his body grew hotter and his screams grew louder until eventually, the screams died away. Within seconds, the heat became a catalyst used to evaporate the water, blood and other liquids from within the lifeless body and forced the bones, muscle and skin to become fused together. Ultimately, the heat became so intense that it transformed the shell of his withered body into dust, settling at the feet of the green-eyed man.

The green-eyed man looked up to the sky. His pupils reemerged and his forearm and hand reverted back to their original form. He nonchalantly walked to the car, climbed in and drove back into the city.


	7. Confessions

"How much are you going to take?" Kara lay in her hospital bed, head turned to the side to avoid the view in front of her. Alex sat on the edge of the bed with one hand holding onto Kara's upturned wrist and the other holding a green-tipped needle that was positioned to plunge into a vein on the inside of Kara's elbow.

Alex pulled the needle away from Kara's arm. "Enough to run some tests. Now lie still." She placed the needle back on Kara's skin.

Kara turned to take a peek at the needle that was about to be thrust into her arm. "You know, I apparently don't have enough blood as it is. I'm pretty sure that taking more is not going to help."

Alex sighed. "I talked to Dr. Hamilton. She informed me that I could take 20 milliliters worth." She looked at Kara with a mix of frustration and concern. "I told you Kara, we need this so we can make sure that Clark's blood doesn't cause a reaction when we give it to you...a reaction that could kill you. It's important. So, lie still." She put her head back down in concentration and placed the needle once more at Kara's arm.

Kara turned her head away and bit her lip. Alex located the vein and slowly inserted the needle. She watched as the blood ran from the needle through a rubber tube and into a small vial. The vial filled up and she clamped off the small tube in order to put on another. "Just one more." She glanced over to Kara. "You doing okay?" Kara, head still turned, staring at the opposite wall, silently nodded.

The last vial filled up and Alex removed the needle. She pressed a small cotton pad on Kara's arm, took off the band that was applying pressure to Kara's arm and wrapped her elbow with gauze. "See that wasn't too bad." She patted Kara's leg and moved to put the tubes and equipment on the bedside table.

"Says the person who was doing the needle sticking." Kara lifted up her arm to inspect the damage, scrunched up her face and laid her arm back on the bed. "Let's change positions and see how bad it is."

Alex took a seat in the chair next to Kara's bed. "I can't believe that the Girl of Steel, who takes punches from Kryptonians, gets thrown down by aliens and slammed into buildings, would be so wimpy when it comes to a small needle in the arm."

"Hey, I am not a wimp!" Kara protested. "Those things are dangerous. They're small so you don't think they will hurt you but, they're only disguised that way to lure you into a false sense of security before they stab you with their sharp little points." She raised her hand, putting her index finger and thumb together, pushing them forward in a stabbing motion.

Alex lifted her eyebrows and shook her head. "Well, you better overcome your fear of them. After this is all over, we are going to be stockpiling so much of your blood that Dracula will seem like an amateur."

"Oh, great!" Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex smiled. Kara's energy level was still hampered by her injuries and the loss of blood but, the morphine had helped her withstand the pain and she was able to stay awake for periods of time to converse.

"Where's Eliza?" Kara inquired.

"I think she's upstairs picking Barry's brain on the process of isolating antigens in the blood." Alex replied.

"Barry?" Kara was confused. No one had mentioned to her that Barry was at the DEO and she didn't make the connection.

"Oh, that's right, you've been kind of out of it to know that Barry, or as he refers to himself, The Flash, is here." Alex chuckled.

"Barry's here?" Kara excitedly asked.

Alex noticed the elation in her voice and the glint in her eyes at the mention of Barry. She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes, he is. He's been here most of the day." Her curiosity was perked. "So, you met him when Hank and I went to find Cadmus?"

"Yep. He was great, Alex. Livewire had escaped and Sibhoan turned into this mean, creepy looking thing…well, she was mean before that but, now she was just really, really mean and loud. The two of them attacked Ms. Grant. You and Hank were gone and I couldn't figure out how to stop them on my own." She paused to take a breath. "Barry showed up and he helped me."

"Yes, he does appear to be a pretty helpful guy." Alex acknowledged. "So, you seem like you really like him," she probed further.

Kara saw the inquisitive look that Alex threw her. "Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking," she declared. "It was just so nice having someone to talk to who was similar to me and who understood what it's like. I mean…I know J'onn's here and so is Clark but, it's just not the same. Plus, Barry's fun!" She gleefully added.

Alex nodded. "I get it."

"So, can I see him?" Kara asked and reached down to push herself up higher on the bed. A pain, so sudden and sharp that it immediately halted her movement and closed off her breath shot through her chest. She dropped back down on the bed, clutched at her chest with one hand and grabbed the blanket tight with the other.

Alarmed, Alex shot up from the chair. "Kara!"

The color drained from Kara's face and she stared at the opposite wall, trying not to move in fear of increasing the pain. She let out her air and took in a short breath before holding it.

"Your heart?" Alex asked anxiously. Kara closed her eyes and slightly nodded. Alex's own heart jumped into her throat. If the bullet had moved into Kara's heart, she wouldn't have much time.

Alex reached over Kara and frantically pushed the nurses call button that was lying on the bed. She then glanced at the machine monitoring Kara's heart and saw that her rate was spiking. She placed a hand on the bed next to Kara's head and wrapped the other around Kara's forearm that she held next to her chest. "Kara, breathe."

Kara's agonizing face turned toward Alex. Her frightened blue-eyes locked onto Alex's and she took in a few more choppy breaths. After a few more seconds, the pain started to ease and she was able to inhale a little bit deeper.

"Is it better?" Alex asked, her face taut.

Kara chest still rose erratically but, she nodded. "A little," she hoarsely whispered.

The door opened and Dr. Hamilton hurried in. "What's going on?"

Alex turned to the door. "She had a pain in her chest." She stepped back from the bed to let Dr. Hamilton get in to examine Kara.

Dr. Hamilton looked down at Kara, still struggling to get her breath. "Is the pain still there?"

"Some." Kara's voice was quiet, breathless. The episode had left her extremely weak.

Dr. Hamilton took her stethoscope off her shoulders, placed the earpiece in her ears and dropped down to listen to Kara's heart. After a minute, she repositioned it to listen to her lungs. She stood up and looked at Kara. "The bullet has most likely shifted some. Luckily, it doesn't appear to have penetrated your heart." She glanced over to view Kara's vitals going across the machine and over to Alex before coming back to Kara. "Your heart and lungs are working too hard right now, trying to get oxygen into your system. Your body won't be able to last much longer under these conditions. We need to put a tube down your throat, to push higher amounts of oxygen in to help maintain your systems."

Kara's eyes furrowed together and she shook her head. "No, please don't," she pleaded.

Dr. Hamilton looked to Alex for support for what needed to be done. Alex met Dr. Hamilton's gaze but, reluctantly and silently supported her sister by moving her attention back to Kara without saying a word. Dr. Hamilton looked back to Kara and considered her request before letting out a sigh. "Okay, Kara. We will wait on that. But, it is very important that you not exert yourself too much. Is that understood?" Kara nodded her head. Dr. Hamilton reached down and patted Kara on the shoulder, "I'll be back around in a while."

Alex walked back to her chair, looking once more at Kara's vitals before sitting down. Dr. Hamilton's unspoken look to Alex was in reference to the drop in Kara's blood oxygen level, which was now down to 65%. She knew that with each drop in her oxygen level, Kara's organs would become extremely compromised. She watched Kara whose face was expressionless, stare at the ceiling. Neither spoke, each taking in what Dr. Hamilton had just told them.

"Fear." Kara's strained voice finally broke the silence.

"What?" Alex asked, confused by the one word utterance.

"This morning," Kara turned her head toward Alex. "When you said…I pushed everything inside," Kara continued, hear words soft, halted by short intakes of breath. "It's from fear."

Alex shook her head. "No, Kara. Now is not the time."

"Yes, now is the time." She drew in a breath and returned her gaze to the ceiling. "After losing everything…my parents and Krypton, I have always been afraid of losing more." She took a couple of more breaths before continuing. "I lock things in because it's easier for me to take the pain of that than it would be to take the pain of hurting someone that I love and losing them."

Alex scooted up in her chair and put her hand on Kara's. "Kara, you will never lose me…or mom."

Kara turned her head back to Alex. "The things I said to you before, with the red kryptonite; that was from my own fear and guilt, not you. My mother sent me here for a purpose, to help Kal-El and Earth. After getting the security that I had with you, Eliza and Jeremiah, I was scared to step out of it, that I might lose it." She stopped to catch her breath. "I was afraid I was disappointing my mother by not using my powers. I was afraid that if I did use them, I would disappoint Jeremiah…and you." She paused. "My fear kept me in limbo. Then, once I decided to use them, I thought that it would make everything better and it didn't. I was afraid that my life would never feel normal again."

Kara put her hand back to her chest to try to get more air. "I blamed you for controlling my life but, it was my own fear that held me back, not you. I felt guilty because my fears kept you from living your own life. It was my life that had felt worthless and I used you as an excuse for my uncertainty and failures."Kara's breaths now came heavy and quick. The air was becoming difficult to find and she knew that her time was running short.

Watching Kara struggle put a lump in Alex's throat and she had to fight hard to keep her emotions in check. She left her spot in the chair to sit alongside Kara on the bed, putting Kara's hand in between both of her own. "Kara, you have never held me back. You gave my life a purpose, direction. Before you came, it was just me and yeah, I got all the attention and I thought it was great. But, it wasn't." Alex broke eye contact and looked off the side. "I was selfish, self-centered and lonely."

She reset her gaze on Kara. "All that changed when you arrived. You taught me how to look outside of myself, to see the good in people and to want to be more than what I was. I didn't know how good having a sister could be until you came to us. In you, I had someone to confide in; to share hopes, fears and dreams with; someone to love unconditionally. And yes, I know I was a little bossy." Kara's eyebrows went up and she nodded her head emphatically. Alex smiled and patted Kara's hand, "but, that's what big sister's are supposed to do."

Alex hesitated and her voice became melancholy. "When they told us dad died, I was so afraid that they would come and take you…that I would lose you, too. I couldn't survive losing you so, I tried to control the situation. I pushed you to not use your powers, to live a normal life and to stay out of situations that might reveal who you were. I didn't want you in the limelight, not because I was jealous but, because I thought it was the only way of protecting you…and me."

Alex watched as Kara's breaths became short and shallow and her eyes begin to droop. _She is getting so weak. We're losing her_. "Kara, I have never thought of you as a burden and you're definitely not a failure. I am so proud of you. My life and the world have been so much better because of you…okay?" Kara gave a weak nod as her eyes filled with tears. Keeping her left hand wrapped around Kara's, Alex leaned up and kissed Kara's forehead, her own tears sliding down her face. She then dropped her cheek next to Kara's and grabbed her opposite shoulder to give her a modified hug. Kara brought up her free arm and pulled Alex in as tight as she could. They held the hug, neither wanting to let go, trying to somehow hold on to a piece of the other and delay time.  Finally, Alex pulled back. She reached over and wiped the tears that had fallen down Kara's face before wiping her own away.

Alex sniffled and lightly patted Kara's thigh. "You need to rest. Save some energy for when we have to poke you with another needle to get Clark's blood into you," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kara gave a feeble smile and as Alex started to slide away, she pulled at Alex's hand, holding her in place. "I love you, Alex.  Always know that."  

Alex stopped her movement and centered her eyes on Kara's. "I love you, too, Kara."  She squeezed Kara's hand. "Now rest," she repeated.  

Kara watched Alex for as long as she could before slowly closing her eyes.

Alex waited and watched Kara until her breaths became even and slow, indicating that she had fallen asleep. She slid off the bed, gathered up the vials of blood and made her way out of the room.

Out in the hallway, Alex found Dr. Hamilton standing next to the nurses' station. "Dr. Hamilton, may I speak with you for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course, Alex." They both walked to a side hallway that was more private.

"Can you give me an estimate on how long Kara has before…?" Alex's asked, her words dropping off.

"Before her system starts shutting down?" Dr. Hamilton finished Alex's question. Alex nodded, not wanting to know but, needing to know how much time Kara had left. "You saw her numbers, Alex. You know how the body works…how Kara's works, better than most. Her oxygen levels are dropping dramatically within a short amount of time, which forces her body, specifically her heart to have to work harder. She needs to be put onto a ventilator. Without it, I would estimate she has a couple of hours before her organs start to shut down or her heart fails."

Dr. Hamilton's words hit Alex in the chest. She dropped her head and absently stared at the floor. Dr. Hamilton was right; she did know what would happen but, her mind wouldn't process it and to hear it vocalized made it real. She lifted her head back at Dr. Hamilton, "Kara doesn't want the ventilator," she replied softly. "As much as I want more time, it's her decision," she added. "I need to run these blood vials upstairs. My mom should be back shortly." She turned to leave, "Thank you Dr. Hamilton."

* * *

2600 miles away, senators were convened in the Federal Capitol building for a late night vote on a controversial budget bill. In a process of filibustering to delay the vote, one particular senator had been speaking for over an hour. Everyone was getting tired and tempers were flaring. Up in the galley, many of the spectators had called it a night and left. Among the few that were left watching the display below, were three Kryptonians, waiting to receive a phone call putting them into action.

A few miles away, a group of seven aliens from different planets were scattered along the eastern bank of the lagoon that was situated between the Potomac River and the Pentagon. Normally, most would have stood out because of their physical characteristics and size but, under the cover of darkness, their presence went unnoticed. Each of them held their positions, eagerly anticipating the call that would direct them forward, across the lagoon and into the walls of the five-sided building.

On the top floor of an office building back in National City, a single light was reflected through the window. Sitting at his desk, the green-eyed man glanced at his cell phone. The clock had been pulled up on the screen and he watched as the numbers crept closer to the target time. In just a short time, his plan would be put into motion. While this was just the initial phase, it was important to all of them because it would send a message to those who had abused their power. But, his prime objective for the phase was to divert attention away from the DEO for the second phase.

* * *

Eliza was sitting in the chair next to Kara's bed, holding her hand as she slept when Alex got back from giving Barry the vials of Kara's blood. She watched her daughter as she silently made her way to the side of Kara's bed and stood examining the numbers that ran across the vital machine. Eliza had been monitoring them as she sat in her chair so, she understood the disquiet expression on Alex's face when she saw that Kara's levels had continued to decline. It was agonizing seeing both of her daughters suffer in different ways and not have the ability to help either one.

"I was upstairs earlier talking with Barry and it looks like he has made some progress on finding a process that will work with Clark's blood." She spoke, hoping to add something positive for her daughter to focus on.

Alex collapsed into the chair across from her and nodded her head. "He's testing some possibilities now. Hopefully, one of them will work."

"It's nice that he has been able to help out in your lab so you can be here with Kara," Eliza noted.

Alex slowly nodded again, "He's been a great asset during this entire crisis," she acknowledged, too tired and frustrated to add anything more.

Both women sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts and not wanting to discuss the fact that the work that was being done upstairs wouldn't mean a thing if Clark didn't arrive in time to put it into place.

"Look Alex−" Eliza's words were cut off by the alarm going off on Kara's vital monitor.

They both jumped up and Alex spun to face the monitor. "Her heart rate is too high!" She snapped her head to Kara who lay, motionless and unconscious on the bed.

The door flew open. Dr. Hamilton and two nurses that had heard the alarm at their station raced into the room. Dr. Hamilton rushed to Kara and analyzed the numbers on the monitor. "Her heart's gone into tachycardia and her rate is continuing to climb. We have to get it down before she codes." She turned to one of the nurses, "Get me some Adenosine!" She spun back to Alex. "Her blood oxygen level has dropped below what her heart can withstand. We have to put her on a ventilator, or she will go into cardiac arrest."

Alex looked to Eliza, who nodded her head. "Yes, do it!" Alex frantically replied.

Dr. Hamilton had the nurse bring in the ventilator machine and as Alex and Eliza stood and watched, a team of doctors and nurses worked to get Kara stabilized and onto breathing support. Both women fought back tears and held on to the other when the breathing tube was placed down her throat.  When the team finished and Kara's heart rate had dropped, Dr. Hamilton went over to Alex and Eliza standing against the wall.

"She's stabilized now. Her heart rate is still high and most likely will continue to increase. The fact that she is not alert tells me that the blood oxygen levels are too low to keep her in a conscious state." She looked from Eliza to Alex before continuing. "She needs the blood transfusion very soon just to be able to maintain her current levels. We're most likely looking at an hour or so time frame."

Dr. Hamilton and her team picked up their equipment and cleared the room. Alex and Eliza made their way over to Kara's side. Eliza wrapped an arm around Alex and they both stood there silently, watching the machine pumping oxygen into Kara's body. They were still standing that way when Hank walked in the door.

He took in the scene in front of him before addressing the two women when they turned to face him. "Clark's here," he announced.


	8. Hope

"Clark," Eliza hurriedly closed the gap between her and Clark as he stepped, cape flowing behind, into the room after Hank. She immediately threw her arms around him. "Thank God you're here."

"Eliza. It's good to see you again." He held onto her for a minute in an effort to give her support, before releasing from the hug. He looked to Alex, visibly relieved and still standing by Kara's bed. "Alex, I wish we would stop meeting under such circumstances but, it is nice to see you, too."

Alex nodded. "I'm just glad you're here now." She stepped aside so Clark could get to Kara.

Clark approached Kara's bed. He stood, examining the young lady who was a part of him, his family but, who never really let him in. Her life in Krypton had been so different from his that he could never imagine what it must have been like for her to lose it. But, he did understand that that loss affected the way she approached their relationship. He also knew that it was always so important to her that she stood on her own, that she showed that she was strong and as equally capable and he respected her for that. Now though, she was in lying in a hospital bed, looking so fragile and weak; hooked up to hospital equipment to keep her alive and it saddened and frightened him at the same time.

"What's her status?" Clark inquired, eyes still focused on Kara.

"Critical," Alex answered. "Her heart is starting to fail and she is unable to breathe on her own. She desperately needs surgery to remove the bullet but, she has to have the blood transfusion to strengthen her system first."

He turned to face Alex, Eliza and Hank. "She never wanted my help and I always understood that but, I still always kept up with what she was doing. She's done remarkable things not just in the last year but, her whole life. "

"Clark," Eliza stepped forward. "I know that Kara always has always respected you and cares about you. It was just very difficult for her."

Clark nodded. "I'm just glad that I am able to help her now."

"Clark, I'm sorry to have to push you but, we really need to get the process started. Kara doesn't have much time." Alex prodded.

"Of course. What do I need to do?" Clark asked.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're Kara's cousin." Barry sat in the Med Bay, turned in his chair staring in fascination at the man sitting across from him.

Clark, who was on one of the med tables, waiting as Alex sat on a stool next to him drawing his blood, only smiled and nodded. Barry had been an endless stream of questions since Alex called him to the Med Bay to help set up equipment for extracting the antigens and implementing a binder for the kryptonite.

"So, how does that work? Do you have the same powers that she does?" Barry leaned forward, drumming his hands on the seat of his chair.

"Yes. We're from the same planet and we both draw our powers from the yellow sun of the Earth," Clark patiently replied.

"Which lets you fly, shoot lasers out of your eyes and have super human strength," Barry asked, continuing to tap the chair.

Clark again, merely nodded. "And you came to Earth before Kara…and you're younger than her but... you're not younger than her." Barry scrunched his eyebrows together and pointed back and forth between Clark and an empty space beside him.

"It's complicated," Clark acknowledged. "We were sent to Earth at the same time but, Kara's pod got stuck in the Phantom Zone, holding her in stasis for many years."

Barry hands stopped drumming the chair. "The Phantom Zone? Is that something like the Twilight Zone?"

Clark turned his head toward Barry before swinging it back to look straight ahead. The corners of his mouth curled upward and shook his head. "No, it's not. Again, it's complicated."

"You know Clark, Barry is a meta-human." Alex, head down monitoring the intake of blood into the bag, stepped into the conversation in an effort to save Clark from the barrage of questions that Barry was throwing at him.

"Oh? He is?" Clark looked at Barry who leaned back into the chair and straightened up his back, hitching himself up a bit higher in the process.

Alex slightly lifted her head and glanced over at Barry before focusing back on her work. "Yes, he has super speed."

"Hmm…interesting. I have met quite a few different meta-humans over the years," Clark stated. "I don't recall ever meeting you though," he added.

"Well, I'm not from this universe. I'm from a parallel Earth known as Earth-One." Barry acknowledged.

"Earth-One? A parallel universe?" Clark asked. He looked over at Alex, who only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Barry nodded. "Yeah. There are different Earth's on different planes with their own universe, each unaware of the other. My Earth is called Earth-One."

"So, if you're from Earth-One, then what is this Earth?" Clark inquired.

Barry thought for a moment. "Uh…maybe Earth-Three?"

Alex pulled her head from her work again. "But, isn't the name, or number in this case, of each Earth just a matter of perspective?" She countered.

"Yes, probably so." Barry acknowledged. "We just number so that it is less confusing," he added.

"You state that you're from a different universe yet, you're here. So, if you're from a different universe, how did you get to this one?" Clark inquired while watching Alex who had pulled out the needle and was wrapping his arm in gauze.

Barry started drumming his fingers again. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "It's complicated," he replied.

Alex stood from her position on the stool, units of collected blood in hand and walked to the Med Bay table along the wall. "Barry, here are two units of blood." She laid the units on the table and turned to him. "Are you certain that the binder you found will not compromise Kara's blood?"

Barry joined her at the table and began putting the necessary equipment into place. "As certain as I can be given the circumstances we have for testing. Without actually running it through Kara's system, it is difficult to establish a time frame to ensure that the kryptonite will not enter her system."

"You're putting kryptonite into her?" Clark asked, looking from Alex to Barry and back to Alex. "Alex, you know what kryptonite will do to her."

Alex turned to face Clark. "Yes, I know." She admitted. "But we think we have found a way to make it work without harming her." She looked at Clark, acutely aware of his concern and equally apprehensive as he. "It's our only option, Clark. She won't live without your blood… and she won't live with your blood the way it is now."

Clark slid off the table and walked toward her, placing his hands on top of her shoulders. "I'm sure you know what you're doing Alex. I know you care about Kara and are doing everything possible to help her. I also know that Kara trusts you, completely. That's all I need to know."

Alex nodded. "Thanks, Clark."

Clark dropped his hands off of Alex's shoulders. "I need to go see J'onn. He said he needed to talk me about a possible alien threat." He started toward the Med Bay door. "Let me know if you need any more from me."

Barry looked up from the work he was doing and over to Clark, who had just left the room. "J'onn? Who's J'onn?" He asked bewildered.

Alex side-stepped Barry and helped him set-up the equipment. "Oh…uh…that's just a nickname that Clark calls Hank. They go way back." She quickly tried to cover. "Let's get this process started."

* * *

Outside, along the perimeter of the DEO base, seven guards were getting ready to switch for duty. As they walked toward their assigned positions, five of the guards were intercepted by individuals dressed in standard DEO gear. The five didn't see the attack coming. They weren't prepared to react so, when their attackers came up behind them, muffling their voices, taking them out and dragging their bodies away, the night remained quiet, absent from cries of alarm that might have alerted those on duty. The five impostors walked to their respective interchanges; gave their designations; and repeated the code word that they had been told was used for the day. There were no issues, no questions and no hesitation as the old guards left their assigned duty for the night.

* * *

Eliza slid forward in her chair next to Kara's bed as Alex walked into Kara's hospital room, followed closely behind by Dr. Hamilton and a nurse. "Is it ready?" She asked.

"We think so." Alex stepped to the foot of the bed and Dr. Hamilton and the nurse moved into position to begin the transfusion.

Alex and Eliza watched as Dr. Hamilton inserted a PICC line into the inside of Kara's elbow. "How long after the transfusion will it be before she can have the surgery to remove the bullet," Eliza asked.

"It will take a couple of hours to complete the transfusion. Ideally, it would nice to allow a few hours for her body to regain some strength before subjecting her to another surgical procedure." She glanced toward Eliza as she attached the blood IV tube to the PICC line. "But, Kara's system can't wait that long. I will probably take her in soon after the transfusion, barring any complications from the blood donation."

Dr. Hamilton turned the nozzle to open up the line and all three women watched as Clark's blood flowed from the IV stand, down the tube and into Kara's arm. Dr. Hamilton rose from her chair, checked Kara's heart and lungs and examined the vitals going across the monitor. She turned to face both Alex and Eliza. "I'm going to step out and check on other patients. Carla is the evening nurse and will be in and out to check on her progress."

"Dr. Hamilton, if there's going to be a reaction to the blood, how soon would that occur?" Eliza asked, halting Dr. Hamilton's exit from the room.

"If there's a reaction, we would most likely begin to see symptoms within the half hour," she replied. "I'll be back."

Alex moved from her spot by the foot of the bed into the vacated chair next to Kara's side. Her eyes watched the blood traveling from the IV bag, down the tube and into Kara's arm. They then shifted up and she examined Kara's face, which was absent of the normally sparkling, bright blue eyes that always sought to help others. She noticed how Kara's pallor skin seemed to blend into the pillow behind her and how her hair fell limply around her face. She observed the obtrusive light blue flex tube that had been inserted down her sister's throat and was clamped over her mouth. She turned her head and her eyes followed the tube as it ran into a machine on the other side of the bed where she found her mother's apprehensive gaze upon her in search of answers to unspoken questions. But, Alex had no answers.

The room sat quiet, only interrupted by the hissing of the oxygen, and the alternating rhythmic clicking and whooshing of the ventilator machine breathing air into Kara's lungs.

And Alex took it all in, asking herself how someone who had just survived saving the world could now be lying in this bed, fighting for her life.

And she sat…and she waited to find out if the blood that they had just put into her sister would help prolong her life or end it.

* * *

Clark, Barry and Hank were gathered around the control desk, discussing Barry's latest encounter with his foe, Zoom. "So, you defeated this Zoom character and he was actually revealed to be something entirely different." Hank stood with his hands on his hips looking at Barry seated in the chair behind the control panel.

Barry looked from Hank to Clark who was standing, arms crossed, beside Hank. "Yep. He is now something that actually looks more sinister than what he was before, which is pretty scary in itself," Barry replied.

"It sounds like you have your hands pretty full where you're from." Clark pointed out.

Barry nodded, "it's definitely a challenge."

The two battle experienced men nodded their heads, each recalling their own past encounters with equally difficult opponents.

Clark uncrossed his arms and turned to Hank. "Well, I'm going to go down and see how Kara's doing." He began to step down from the upper level of the control room.

"Sir, Director Abrahams is on the line." Agent Vasquez spun in her chair at the control table. "She stated that it was an emergency."

The call halted Clark's movement and he turned to face Hank.

"Put her up on the screen." Hank commanded.

Director Abrahams profile filled the screen. "Director Abrahams, what's going on?" Hank inquired.

"Director Henshaw. Just a few minutes ago, two different groups of aliens attacked the Capital building and the Pentagon."

Hank quickly shot a look to Clark. "What's the status of the buildings?" Hank asked.

"They're inside the Capital building and we believe that some may have made it inside the walls of the Pentagon. We're still trying to get updates of the current status but, it is believed that there are injuries at both locations. We have troops, law enforcement and state and federal agents on scene trying to make their way into the buildings in an attempt to hold off further attacks." Director Abrahams eyes darted to the side, noticing Clark. "I see Superman is there, we could use his help if possible."

Hank turned to Clark who nodded his head. "Of course, Director Abrahams. Which location do you want me at?" Clark asked.

"The Pentagon has more support and is holding its own at this moment so, I believe your presence would be most beneficial at the Capital," the director answered.

"I will be right there, Director." Clark assured her.

"We will help coordinate from here," Hank stated. "Let me get on the phone with the President and get back to you, Director," he added. She nodded and Hank ended the connection.

Barry stood from his chair to face Hank. "Director Henshaw, I am also available if you need me," he volunteered.

Hank thought over the circumstances that had unfolded. "I would like to hold off sending you for awhile. I want to make sure that Agent Danvers doesn't need your assistance with the current situation downstairs." He turned to Clark. "Superman, keep us updated. If it looks like you need more help, let us know and I will send Barry."

"Will do." Clark responded. "Keep Supergirl safe for me," he added before taking off to the Capital building.

* * *

15 miles from DEO headquarters, the remaining 10 aliens, including the White Martian were gathered in the desert. A vehicle approached and stopped along side of the group. The driver's door opened and the green-eyed man stepped out and walked to the group.

"Phase one has begun." He informed the group. "We are a step closer to obtaining our main target. Now, we wait until zero hour and make our way over those dunes and into the DEO compound."


	9. Attack

Alex paced the floor, very conscious and meticulous in her stride, concentrating on the tile in front of her. _Five steps to cross the room. Allowing for the short stride at the end and given that the average step length is two and a half feet and if I multiply that times two for the stride length that puts this room at approximately 13 feet wide. No wonder why this room feels tight, like the walls are closing in!_ Whenever Alex was anxious and felt as though events had slipped out of her control, her OCD kicked in to help provide some sense of normalcy and manage those moments. Usually this involved counting items or running various scientific theories through multiple scenarios. Numbers and science; concepts that were constant, that she could rely on to help find solutions to the vast array of problems that were thrown at her. It's why she became a scientist and right now, it's what was helping her as she waited helplessly. She needed something stable; something that wouldn't slip away. She needed something to keep her from falling into the emotional abyss that currently filled her heart.

"Alex you're going to wear a hole in that floor if you don't quit pacing back and forth." Eliza had been watching her traverse in a pattern across the floor for the last 15 minutes. She knew her daughter well enough to recognize the obsessive behavior and knew it helped provide stability. But, she also knew that, given the right stressor, her behavior could escalate beyond a simple desire to count strides.

Alex stopped her counting. "I just don't understand why we haven't heard anything. Surely, it wouldn't be that difficult to send out a nurse to give us some type of update."

She dropped down in the chair next to her mother. Her body, denied the ability to make major movements, continued fidgeting in the chair while her mind persisted in working the numbers. _Three hours. Three hours in surgery… an hour and a half for the transfusion. Four hours waiting for Clark and five hours of surgery before that. Had it really only been not quite fourteen hours? It seemed like days ago since Kara was shot; since the world turned upside down and all life seemed to have stopped_.

"Any news?" Eliza and Alex broke from their thoughts to find Barry sticking his head around the waiting room door.

Alex simply shook her head before retreating back into it.

"No. Nothing yet." Eliza, in contrast, greeted Barry with a warm smile. "How are you doing, Barry?" Her voice reflected her smile and displayed her uncanny knack for making one feel welcome even under stressful situations.

"Actually, right now I'm feeling a bit useless and that's not a feeling that I'm used to." Barry sauntered over to the year old periodicals stacked on the table. He quickly breezed through the pages of one before tossing it back. "We're finished with the work in the lab and Director Henshaw, has me stuck here while Superman is off saving Washington from an alien attack." He flopped down in a chair. "I'm used to being the one taking off saving everyone not, the one regulated to holding down the fort."

"What do you mean that Superman is saving Washington?" Alex sat up in her chair, eyeing Barry intently.

"It has something to do with that alien threat that Clark mentioned earlier," he replied, waving his hand out in front of him. "They attacked the Capital and the Pentagon and they're inside both buildings."

"Did they say which aliens were involved?" Alex slid to the end of her chair.

Barry shook his head. "No, they didn't. I just know there were multiple attackers."

Alex left her chair to resume her pacing. "This could be him." She muttered. She clenched her hands into a fist and her heart began racing at the possibility of locating Kara's attacker.

Both Eliza and Barry watched as Alex volleyed back and forth, head angled down and fingers drawn to her lips, pinching her bottom lip together as she walked.

"Him who?" Barry asked.

But, Alex didn't hear him. Her head was wrapped up in her desire for vengeance that everything around her dropped off from her consciousness. She was tired. Tired of waiting; tired of feeling helpless; tired of not being in control. This man stepped into their lives and tried to take away one of the few things that was good in her life, one of the only things that mattered. She could hear Kara's voice in her head, telling her that she had to be better but, she knew that once she found him, this would be a time when she couldn't be better.

"Alex." Eliza attempted to pull Alex out of her head. "Alex." She repeated, her voice rose to an intensity similar to the mom voice she used to use to get the girls' attention when they were younger.

Alex stopped mid-stride and looked at her mother. "What?"

"Who is the 'him' that you mentioned?" Eliza asked.

"The man from this morning." She replied. "The one who attacked Kara," Alex added when both Eliza and Barry didn't seem to follow. "I can't believe that Hank didn't tell me about this. He knows that it's important; that I would want to be involved."

"Alex, I'm sure Hank didn't want to worry you more than you already are with Kara. There's nothing you can do anyway. You wouldn't leave her." Eliza reminded Alex.

Alex sighed. She knew her mother was right. She sat back down into her chair, leaned over and put her head in her hands. "I know. But, I have to do something. I can't just sit here, waiting."

"Well, it doesn't look like you have to wait any longer." Barry stated, looking at the double glass doors across from him.

Alex and Eliza followed Barry's gaze to the door and saw Dr. Hamilton making her way up the hallway. With their hearts pounding against their eardrums, both women got up to meet her. Alex could feel the sweat immediately start to roll down her back.

"We got it." Dr. Hamilton informed them, not waiting to clear the doors before giving out the good news.

Relief washed over the women. Alex let out her breath and bent down, placing her hands on her knees. For a few seconds she questioned rather they would be able to hold her upright. Finally, she stood back up and Eliza wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her tight.

"It was touch and go for awhile," the doctor continued. "But, she's strong and has a stubborn will to live."

"When can we see her?" Alex asked.

"They're taking her to recovery as we speak. Depending on her progress there, she will be moved back to her room." She looked at both women. "Normally, we would prefer you wait for her there but, in this case, I'll make an exception."

Both women nodded in appreciation. "Thank you Dr. Hamilton," Eliza responded.

"There is still one hurdle that we haven't cleared, yet." Dr. Hamilton added.

"The kryptonite." Alex interjected, already aware of that hurdle. She knew that if Kara did survive the surgery, there would still be the possibility of the kryptonite harming her.

Dr. Hamilton nodded. "It will take, most likely, a day before the binding agent will clear her system. If it remains too long, it will break down and the kryptonite will seep into her system, which will slow her recovery period, and eventually…" Her words fell off. She didn't need to finish because both women knew what the other possibility was without being told.

Alex swallowed and nodded. "Thank you again, Dr. Hamilton." She turned to gather her things, almost bumping into Barry standing behind them.

"Oh…Barry." Alex replied, startled as she had completely forgotten he was there. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I was eavesdropping." He admitted. "It sounds like things are looking better." He smiled as he watched her and Eliza gather up their items.

"Yes….hopefully so." Alex acknowledged. "We still don't know about the kryptonite but, this is the best news we've had all day."

"Well, I'm going to get out of your hair. I'll let Director Henshaw know what the doctor said." He started to leave.

Alex started down the hallway and remembered the earlier conversation with Kara. She turned back to catch him. "Barry. You're going to stick around awhile aren't you?" Alex quizzed. "I know Kara would want to see you when she is able."

Barry grinned. "Sure. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Kara Zor-El."

* * *

The green-eyed man laid flat on his back, studying the stars. His eyes darted between the constellations and visible planets to help determine the time. He had intentionally left his phone back in his vehicle and he wasn't wearing a watch. He didn't need one. The moon, sun, planets and stars were all he needed to know that the time was near. He rolled over and glanced down the line of aliens that he put together for this mission. Each were prone to the ground and he could sense the eagerness in their bodies as they shifted their weight forward in attempt to see over the top of the hill that separated them from the DEO. They could smell the disgusting odor of the humans down below and they could taste the sweetness of impending revenge in their mouths.

"We will enter at the east between guard posts 1 and 5." The green-eyed man instructed the group. That's our opening. Units 1 and 2, you will hit the two outbuildings and take out communications." He looked at the white Martian and five remaining aliens. "Unit 3, you're with me at the main headquarters. Our immediate objective once inside is to get to the prisoners. Once they're released, we will eliminate the DEO."

He looked back to the sky that surrounded the Earth, a planet that he had come to understand very well throughout his search. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the air that covered the planet. There was no desire of revenge or feeling of bitterness in the air that he breathed. Instead, his lungs only smelled the destiny of Kara Zor-El.

* * *

The jumble of distant voices, equipment rolling and the clamoring of instruments hit Kara's eardrums, jarring her into consciousness. It took her a few minutes of clearing away the fog before her mind became lucid enough to remember where she was. The sounds became cleaner and she picked up on the rhythmic beeping that she had become accustomed to and the familiar voices of her sister and Eliza. This time when she came to consciousness, the pain seemed more tolerable and there was less hesitation when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kara." Alex said breathlessly when she noticed Kara's eyes opened.

Kara slowly turned her head to the side to find Alex leaning toward her in the chair beside the bed. "Where am I?" She whispered hoarsely, her voice weak and strained from the breathing tube.

"You're in the recovery room. You just came out of surgery." Alex laid her hand on top of Kara's. So many hours of not knowing if Kara would survive caught up with Alex and her eyes filled up with tears as she smiled. "They got the bullet out."

Kara closed her eyes, letting Alex's words sink it. Her body was still trying to recover, which left her very weak and tired. "It's all out? The kryptonite?"

Alex looked over at Eliza. "We think so. We still have to wait to see about that that we put into Clark's blood but, yes, the bullets are all out."

Kara forced her eyes open. "So, no more needles?" She pushed up a weak smile.

Alex smiled back, and for the first time in quite awhile she actually felt the joy behind it. She shook her head, "No…no needles," she replied.

"Good." Kara mumbled. Her eyes closed again and she was quiet. Alex thought she had gone back to sleep before Kara finally added, "I'm going to need a big dish of potstickers and ice cream."

Alex and Eliza laughed. Kara's ferocious appetite was a good sign that she was on her way to recovery. "Of course." Alex stated and watched as her sister drift back to sleep.

* * *

Hank had his hands full. He was trying to help coordinate the number of agents and troops sent to protect the Pentagon and Capital buildings; he was attempting to monitor Superman's progress in the buildings; he was down agents at the DEO which put a strain on duties and Barry was pleading with him every five minutes to go to Washington.

"Director Henshaw, I can help. This is what I do. Kara is out of immediate danger and my assistance is no longer needed there." Barry begged.

It wasn't that Hank couldn't use Barry in Washington; rather, it was that he already had one superhero on the scene and he wasn't comfortable sending someone he didn't know into a situation where there were already too many unknowns.

"So far, Superman hasn't contacted us requesting any assistance." Hank said in an attempt to put off Barry's request.

"But what does it matter if he hasn't? It's obvious that they could use any help that they can get and I'm just the person who can do it." Barry argued.

"Can do what?" Barry and Hank turned to see Alex walking up the steps of the control room to them.

"Hey Alex." Hank voice immediately became softer. "How's Kara?"

Alex let out a sigh and she relaxed her shoulders. "Better. Surgery went well and they're moving her back to her room as we speak. She's still tired and her strength is limited but, that will come with time and exposure to the solar emitters."

Hank grabbed the top of Alex's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Good to hear."

Alex nodded. "What is the status of the attack in Washington?" she asked. She was eager to be able to be a part of the operation and to find the green-eyed man.

"We were just discussing that." Hank replied, looking toward Barry. "From what we can tell, Superman is close to having the Capital building controlled. The military, FBI and other law enforcement agencies are still working on securing the Pentagon."

"Do we know if the man that attacked Kara is there?" Alex asked.

Hank shook his head. "No, we don't know. So far the reports coming in on the specifics of the attackers are not very clear."

"He has to be involved." Alex asserted. "It's too much of a coincidence between what he told Kara and now this attack." She stepped closer to Hank, locking her eyes on his. "I have to be a part of this, Hank," she demanded.

Hank let out a sigh and nodded. He knew there was no arguing with Alex when it came to matters that dealt with Kara and the circumstances of this situation made that even more pronounced.

Barry stepped forward. "Director Henshaw, I can help."

Hank looked from Alex to Barry and nodded. "Only if you stick with Agent Danvers. She will be your lead agent."

"Sure! No problem!" Barry eagerly replied.

Hank turned his head toward the communication table. "Agent Vasquez get me Director Abrahams. I want to let her know that she has another superhero coming."

"Sir, I have been trying to get through to Washington for the last few minutes and I can't get a line out." Agent Vasquez replied.

Slightly alarmed, Hank, Alex and Barry all turned toward Agent Vasquez.

"What do you mean you can't get a line out?" Hank's raised voice reflected his concern. "Have you tried the satellite radio?"

"Yes sir. I have tried all forms of communication. We also have not had any contact with Agents Mallory or Stewart in buildings one and two." Vasquez informed him.

"What−"

Hank's question was cut off by the sound of gunfire coming from the grounds area around the building. The gunfire was followed by the blaring of the building-wide alarm system that had been activated. Every agent in the control room instinctively pulled out their side-arm, anticipating a possible attack. They didn't have to wait long. Five aliens stormed in from the outside door and worked their way down into the main control room. In their advance, they crashed through doorways and windows of the various labs, littering the rooms and hallways with fallen agents along the way.

Alex and Hank, weapons drawn, dropped down behind the control panel, using it as a barrier between them and the aliens. Hank reached up to pull a wide-eyed Barry down beside him.

Alex turned to Vasquez who had knelt down at her table. "Vasquez! She yelled over the screams and gunfire. "Can you get to the elevator? I need someone down at Kara's room!"

Agent Vasquez looked at the path between her and the elevator. She nodded her head and Alex watched as she successfully made her way to it.

Alex turned back just in time to find herself facing an alien. She recognized his large frame, blue body and cat-like features as being a Ngoan. He reached down, grasped hold of her neck and pulled her up close to him. He looked into her eyes before throwing her across the floor, sending her crashing into the equipment behind her. Once her body stopped tumbling, Alex rolled up into a defensive position. She ignored the pain that radiated up her side and quickly scanned the situation in front of her. She looked to her right and she saw a tall, yellow hairless alien approaching Barry. She quickly glanced to her left and found that Hank had transformed and was engaged in battle with a white Martian. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the Ngoan approaching her. He made his way across the floor to her position. Her hand sprawled out in front of her, searching for her gun but, found that it had slid away from her when she landed.

"Human. I hope you've made peace with your god because today is the day you're going to meet him." The alien stepped toward her and reached down for her again.


	10. Survival

Alex looked up at the Ngoan and pulling from her military training, quickly searched for a weakness in his stature. He stood tall, well over seven feet. His chest was massive and he had limbs that resembled tree trunks rather than body parts. His face was flat with eyes that were narrowed into yellow slits and a wide mouth filled with sharp fangs that glistened as he snarled at her. She decided that an offensive tactic was not an option; instead, she would need to use speed and angles to evade his attack.

As he extended a sharp, claw like hand toward her, Alex rolled over onto her knees, placing her feet underneath her. Scrambling away, hoping to reach the weapons room that was located about 10 feet behind her, she was almost upright when she felt a sharp pain rip through her left calf from the claws of the alien digging into it. She half-stifled a yell of anguish as her feet were pulled out from under her, slamming her torso, face-down onto the concrete floor.

A menacing laugh boomed from the Ngoan. "You're quick but, not quick enough."

The Ngoan pulled her back toward him, smashing her body into the crumbled piles of equipment along the way. Alex grimaced at each blow while her arms thrashed out in front of her, desperately searching for something solid to grasp on to resist her movement backward. Finally, her fingers wrapped around a metal rod and as he slid her close to him, she twisted her torso around to face him and jammed the rod deep into his thigh. The Ngoan released his grip on her leg and Alex fell back on her hands, gasping for air and watching as he staggered backward.

As the Ngoan stepped back, space opened up between the two and Alex quickly caught sight of two men in the distance behind him, making their way to the elevator. The dark hair and lean build of one of the men sent a shiver of recognition up her spine and when he turned to glance in her direction, her eyes locked onto his green ones and she knew. _It's him! He's here! God, no! He's heading toward the elevator- to Kara!_

Placing most of her weight on her good right leg, Alex turned and climbed out of the demolished equipment around her. She was desperate to get to the man but, the Ngoan, gathering himself for another attack, stood in her way. She hobbled back toward the weapons room, followed closely behind by the Ngoan.

"You're going to wish that you hadn't done that human." The Ngoan growled.

Alex reached the doorway of the weapons room, not taking valuable time to look back at the Ngoan. She didn't need to. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and knew that he was steps away from her. She lunged for the sword hanging on the back wall just as he reached for her. His claws scraped across her exposed side, spinning her around and throwing her up against the ammunition shelf. She slid down to the floor and looked up at him, realizing that she was trapped. The Ngoan was only steps away and she was pinned between him and the shelf.

His yellow eyes gleamed with excitement for his impending kill. He bent over and extended his claw out to her neck. Alex used her thumb to unsnap the latch on the sheath of the sword and swung the sword up and away from her body, throwing the sheath off in the process. She used the momentum of her arm to bring the blade across her body and down onto the Ngoan's wrist, effectively slicing his hand away from his arm. He let out a blood-curling scream and stood up, grabbing his bloody limb with his other hand. Alex rose up on one knee and plunged the sword into his side.

The Ngoan fell backward and Alex pulled herself up. She grabbed a gun off the wall and sprinted past him out the door to the elevator; not waiting to see if the blow was fatal. Her only thought was on Kara and the green-eyed man. Everything else was irrelevant.

* * *

Startled, Barry turned his head just in time to see a blue cat-like alien reach down to grab Alex. He stood from his position behind the booth and was in the process of going to help her when he saw two aliens, a huge white creature and a smaller, yellow-hairless one, coming at him and Hank from the right. His mind raced. _Three_ _aliens…easy peasy. The yellow one is closest. Start with it and work my way to the other two, removing all three from the DEO._

"Hank I got thi−". Barry started, turning toward Hank just in time to see Hank transforming into J'onn.

Barry's mouth dropped open, "Well, okay. You got this." He watched as J'onn and the white alien ran at each other.

By the time Barry refocused his attention, the yellow alien was almost on top of him. He sprinted past it, racing from corner to corner to create a box pattern around the alien in an attempt to disorient it. While the alien twisted and stumbled, Barry picked up speed, encircling it in an array of red light. He stopped just a few feet away from it before releasing a ball of electricity.

"You looked like you might be getting a little tired." Barry gloated as the alien fell backward onto the floor. "How's that for an evening pick-me-up?"

To Barry's surprise, the alien quickly stood back up. It locked its eyes on Barry and the corners of its mouth twisted up into a wry smile. Barry attempted to again disorient the alien by running past it but, this time it was ready for him and caught his arm as he ran by.

Barry looked up at the alien in disbelief. He felt his energy drain from his body. His head became light and his legs started to buckle. He shook his head, no longer feeling alone in his mind. His eyes focused on the alien's and somehow knew that it was the presence that was in his head, attempting to take control. Memories started to flash before Barry's eyes, each one fading as it went by. He reached deep inside himself to harness some strength and managed to pull his arm out of the alien's grasp. This time, it was he who staggered backward, weak and confused.

"Who's the one that needs a little pick-me-up, now?" The alien jeered.

Barry bent over, placing his hands on his knees to steady himself. He glanced to his left in search of a different tactic and saw Alex lying in a pile of broken equipment with the blue alien standing feet from her. He watched as she looked past the alien, her eyes growing wide in terror. He followed her gaze and caught sight of two men running toward the elevator. Barry was just about ready to abandon the alien and go after the men when he heard a deep growl to his right. The yellow alien was advancing toward him. Using what strength he had remaining, Barry made the only decision he could think of and plowed toward it, grabbing it and pushing both he and the alien outside of the walls of the DEO, losing valuable strength along the way.

* * *

"Alex!" Hank yelled as he saw the Ngoan approaching from the side closest to her. He stepped from his crouching position to meet it head on when he suddenly felt a familiar sense of dread wash over him. He slowly turned his head to his right, knowing and fearing what was there but, needing to confirm it. His eyes locked onto the white Martian.

Hank briefly hesitated, contemplating between the Ngoan and the Martian. But, he knew he only had one option: the white Martian. It was a bigger threat and he had confidence that Alex could overtake the Ngoan. He might not be able to defeat the Martian but, he would go down trying. This time, he would not fail his team by standing by, helplessly watching them get overrun by the Martian. He transformed and ran directly at the white Martian.

J'onn used his smaller size as an advantage, going in low to get the white Martian off his feet. The white Martian fell to J'onn's left and he pounced down on its chest, reaching for its neck. But, the white Martian was stronger. It easily grabbed J'onn with one hand and tossed him into the large screen hanging on the wall, sending sparks of electricity and smoke flying out from the screen.

"You're the green Martian. You're the one that imprisoned my wife." The white Martian marched at a dazed J'onn. "Your kind was supposed to be eradicated. It'll be my pleasure to finish the job."

* * *

Alex stepped into the elevator, punched the hospital level button and leaned against the wall as the doors slid close. Her side and leg throbbed. She looked down and saw blood oozing between the openings of her shredded shirt. She pulled the shirt away from the wound to examine it and while it was deep, it was not life-threatening. She lifted her leg and placed the heel of her foot on the wall behind her to get a better angle on the wound. Blood seeped down her leg onto the floor below it. In spite of the blood, it looked to be in a similar condition as her side. She sighed and let her head fall against the wall.

Her mind drifted to Kara and her mom on the floor below her. _There are agents down there. They'll be safe_. She tried to reassure herself but, she remembered how easy it was for the green-eyed man to get to Kara before and how easy it was for them to get past the agents upstairs. Her body shuddered and her heart raced.

_Why is this thing going so slow?!_ She pounded her frustration into the wall behind her and looked to the level indicator above the door. It hit 3 and the doors slid open to a scene of complete chaos. Two agents lay on either side of the hallway outside the elevator doors. Patients were stumbling out of their rooms into the hallway. Nurses and doctors were yelling out orders and scurrying from room to room trying to secure the rooms and get patients back to safety. At the end of the hallway to the left, a line of people stood waiting to get onto an emergency elevator.

Alex stepped out of the elevator and a nurse she vaguely remembered seeing in Kara's room turned to her. The nurse pointed down the hallway to the right…towards Kara's room. Alex quickly made her way through the maze of people and down the hallway, passing another fallen agent as she ran. When she got to the corner of the hallway that led to Kara's room, she stopped. She peered around it and saw Agents Vasquez and Roberts sprawled out on the floor outside of Kara's room. She slid against the wall until she reached the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door and immediately raised her gun out in front of her.

"Agent Danvers, it's nice that you were able to get away and join us."

Alex felt all the air go out of her. The green-eyed man stood against the wall directly across from her. He had positioned himself behind her mother, with one hand grasped around her upper arm and the other holding a gun to her head. She stepped further into the room and the fist of terror that had been lingering around her heart, now clamped down, squeezing it tight.

A man stood over Kara holding a pyramid shaped chunk of kryptonite next to her head. Kara's hand was wrapped around the man's forearm; her arm shaking in a desperate attempt to push it away. Alex's eyes swept to Kara's face, withering in pain. Her skin was pale, similar to before the surgery and her bright eyes now looked dim as they stared out at Alex. A wave of nausea settled into Alex's chest. She looked back at her mother and the green-eyed man.

"I think we have, what is referred to in your world, a situation here, don't we, Agent Danvers." The green-eyed man announced, a malicious smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You shoot at Mr. Clark over there and I shoot your mother. "You shoot at me and Mr. Clark shoots Supergirl."

Alex glanced back at the man next to Kara and he lifted a gun from the other side of his body. "Who do you choose to try and save? Your mother, the one who gave birth to you, who raised you and loved you, or your adopted sister from another planet?"

"You son-of-a-bitch." Alex snarled and glared at the green-eyed man. Her finger squeezed down a little tighter on the trigger of the gun that she had lined up with the green-eyed man.

"Alex." Eliza drew Alex's attention to her. "There is only one option here." Eliza sternly stated. Her eyes moved from Alex to Kara before coming back to Alex.

Alex locked her eyes onto her mothers'. She knew what Eliza was telling her; that her mother was sacrificing herself to save Kara. Her heart twisted further in pain as the inner turmoil wracked her body. She swallowed hard in an attempt to push the tears that threatened to escape down into her chest. There was no way she would let this piece of scum see her weak and exposed.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex softened her voice, hoping that a change in tactic might somehow give her an opening. She looked over at Kara who had dropped her hand off the man's arm and now lay unconscious. She drew in a shaky breath. "What has she done to you to fill you with so much hate?"

"Oh, Agent Danvers, Kara Zor-El has done nothing to me." He replied. "There is no hate here." His eyes widened and his brows went up sending a rippling of creases across his forehead. "She merely exists in a world that she isn't supposed to."

Alex watched his change of expression and was surprised to see what resembled sadness in his eyes. She took note of the fact that he knew her name, used Kara's real name and knew that they were sisters. "So, you have a vendetta against superheroes?"

The green-eyed man slowly shook his head. "No, Agent Danvers. You're not even close. And here I thought you were better than this."

Alex's mind ticked, searching for an opening, some way of getting out of the situation without losing her mother or her sister.

The momentary silence was interrupted by the screeching of the alarm on the vital machine hooked up to Kara. Alex's eyes shot to it and her heart jumped into her throat as the red flat line ran across the screen.

"Well Agent Danvers. It looks like the time for making your decision just ran out."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kara," Alex said softly. She dropped her gun arm and started to step towards Kara when she heard the click of a gun. She stopped mid-stride.

"uh...uh…uh." The green-eyed man chided. "I would advise against that, Agent Danvers."

Alex turned back toward him. All rational thought escaped her and raw emotions slid in. The tears she had been holding back welled up in her eyes and the hate and anger she felt rose up from the pit of her stomach. She clenched her jaw and swung her gun arm back to the man, and squeezed down on the trigger when something brushed by her, throwing her arm across her body, causing her gun to fly across the floor.

Alex staggered and fought to regain her balance. Once upright, she saw that the green-eyed man was gone and her mother was left standing, dazed but, unharmed. She quickly spun toward Mr. Clark who was momentarily stunned by the sudden disappearance of the green-eyed man. His face registered the situation and he raised his gun at Kara. Alex took a couple of steps before lunging at him, propelling both of them through the medical equipment, tearing wires and tubes loose from their source.

Once on the floor, the two fought through the tangled mess of wires and equipment, struggling to gain control of the gun. It was still secured in Mr. Clark's hand and he was attempting to line it up at Kara above when Alex reached over him, and slammed his arm up and into the wall. But, Mr. Clark already had his finger on the trigger and was able to squeeze off a shot before the impact of the wall forced the gun out of his hand. They reached for the gun at the same time, causing it to end up in both of their hands. As each pushed against the other, Alex released her body from his. The sudden slack caused Mr. Clark to fall over and allowed Alex to twist the gun toward him, pulling the trigger as she turned it. The bullet entered Mr. Clark's chest and he fell against the wall.

Alex pushed her frame off the floor and turned back to Kara, so quiet and still on the bed. Time stopped. She felt like she had stepped out of her body, watching the scene through a distant haze. _She's so far away_ , Alex thought. _Her face...it's so gray._  She absorbed the details of her sister's once vibrant face.  Alex frowned.   _Her lips are cracked. Why are her lips cracked_? The room started to fall away as she started toward Kara. _She needs to use moisturizer_.   _'ll have to remind her. She forgets she's not invincible_. With each sluggish step, it seemed as though Kara moved further away. Alex finally reached the edge of the bed and stood silently, her senses dulled. She noticed some strands of hair had fallen across Kara's forehead. _She hates it when her hair falls into her eyes_. She sought to brush it off and tuck it away behind Kara's ear but, found that her arm wouldn't move from her side.

"Alex." Alex heard her mother's voice in the distance, pulling her back into her body. The room started to come into focus and her eyes drifted up. She saw her mother sitting in the side chair across the bed, holding the green chunk of kryptonite and bleeding from her shoulder. Alex's eyes grew wide as her mind and body came back together.

"Mom!" Alex left Kara's side and rushed around the bed to get to Eliza.

"I got the kryptonite off her." Eliza's voice was lifeless as she stared at Kara's still form. Alex knelt down in front of her mother. "He had dropped it on her. It was hurting her," Eliza continued, unable to pull her eyes off of Kara.

"Mom, let me look at your shoulder." Alex spoke softly. She gently grabbed the kryptonite from her mother's hands and set it on the floor beside her. Her eyes focused in on her mother's wound, trying to push the image of Kara lying behind her out of her mind. There was too much pain in that thought. She couldn't think about it or it would swallow her up whole.

"Alex, you need to see about your sister." Eliza's strained voice rose. "You're her big sister. She needs you," she pleaded.

Alex bit down hard on her lip. Her hands shook as she pulled back the collar of her mother's shirt to examine the bullet hole. "I will, mom." Her voice trembled. "I just need to see about you first." She sniffled and brought up her forearm to wipe at the tears that had found their way to the surface and blurred her vision.

"It looks like the bullet went right through." She swallowed, pushing down her emotions. She looked up at her mother. "It's going to hurt but, it should be okay."

Eliza sat; eyes fixed ahead, her mind unhitched from her body.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Alex continued to go through the motions, not allowing her mind to stop and think. She started to rise from her kneeling position when the door swung open.

Barry half-stumbled into the room. He fell against the wall, bewildered and out of breath.

"I – I got him…onto the elevator. That's as far…as I could go." He stated breathlessly, looking at Alex.

Barry turned his head toward Kara and his forehead wrinkled into a frown. His eyes moved back to Alex and he noticed Eliza. "What happened?" He asked, confused.

"I need to get something to stop the bleeding." Alex, jaws clamped down and face set in stone, walked in front of Barry to the cabinet on the other side of the room.

Barry watched as Alex, seemingly unaware of her own bleeding side, methodically grabbed a towel from the cabinet and made her way back to Eliza. He looked back at Kara and made his way to her side.

Alex knelt back down by her mom, placing the towel between her mom's shirt and shoulder. "Kara?" She heard Barry's uncertain voice behind her. Her mouth quivered and she pushed down on her mom's shoulder.

"She's going to be fine." Eliza, eyes wide, assured Barry. "Alex is going to help her and fix it just like she always does."

Alex closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain, wishing the nightmare would end.

Barry searched Kara's face. "Hey, Kara." He repeated a little more firmly and louder. "Kara Zor-El. It's the Scarlet Speedster." He grabbed hold of her hand. "Hey. You better stick around…we have a race we need to finish." He squeezed her hand. "The last one got cut-short." Barry watched Kara's face for any sign of awareness. "That is unless you're too scared," he added.

A soft groan escaped from Kara's throat.

Alex's eyes shot up to her mother's face, looking for clarity. She was certain that she was just imagining hearing sound come from Kara.

Kara groaned again and Alex jumped up and spun around to the bed. "Kara?" She held her breath and stood, eyes transfixed on Kara's face. Eliza stood up beside her.

"Not too scared." Kara mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Barry. "You cheated…last time."

"I cheated?" Barry chuckled. "You're the one who has the cape, which I think has some type of device hidden in it to help increase your speed."

Kara smiled. "Excuses," she countered.

"Kara." Alex voice was hesitant, still not able to grasp that Kara was alive and awake.

Kara slowly turned her head toward Alex and she frowned. "Alex, why are you crying?"

Alex reached a hand up to her wet cheek, unaware that tears had been streaming down her face. "Oh?" Kara grabbed her hand and Alex smiled at her. "Tears of happiness," she replied. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and a little sore but, better than before." Kara shifted her eyes to Alex's injured side and then to Eliza, noticing the blood on her shoulder. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing. I'll be okay." Eliza stepped closer to Kara and reached out with her good arm to brush off the hair from Kara's face. "Especially now that you're awake," she smiled.

Seeing Alex and Eliza's injuries reminded Kara of the green-eyed man. She frantically scanned the room. "Those men. Where are they?" She pushed back against the bed to sit up further but, Alex placed a hand against her shoulder, firmly pressing down.

"No, Kara. You're not going anywhere." Alex looked to the man lying in the corner. "We got one of them and Barry," she turned to Barry. "…well, I'm not sure about the green-eyed man."

"I took him to the elevator and pushed the button to send him up." Barry relayed his movements. "My speed is limited to the constraints of the building and the elevator was the only way of getting up so, I had to just leave him there. And that alien that I was fighting upstairs did something to me. I don't feel quite like me."

"Is that alien still upstairs?" Alex's eyes narrowed. "Is Director Henshaw okay?" She asked, remembering Hanks encounter with the white Martian.

"Wait a minute?" Kara shook her head. "What alien? What's going on?" She looked from Barry to Alex.

Alex let out a breath, hesitating to tell Kara too much, knowing how she will respond. She took in a deep breath,"The DEO…it's under attack." She watched as Kara's brows went up. "That's how those men got down here."

"The DEO's under attack?" Kara shoved her way up, past Alex's restraining arm. "How did they get in? How many are there?" She attempted to sit up straight and slide her legs off the bed but, her head started to swim and she had to place a hand on the bed for support.

"Kara, no!" Alex shouted. She wasn't about to lose Kara after getting her back. "You're in no shape to go." She leaned over the bed to pull her back. "Barry and I will go. Hank's up there and the rest of the DEO team. We'll handle it." She looked at Barry. "Did you get an estimate on how many there are?"

Barry shook his head. "I took the alien that came at me outside the DEO but, I didn't get very far with him. Somehow he drains my powers and did something funky with my head." He tilted his head and hit it with his hand as though trying to get water out of his ear. "It was all I could do just to get away and back in here. When I came back through, Henshaw was fighting a tall white alien and that blue alien that went at you was stumbling around. I think I remember seeing at least one more." Barry recalled.

Alex nodded her head. "Yeah, that's what I remember, too. The white Martian, the Ngoan, the yellow alien and there might have been another one, I'm not sure; it all happened quickly. Plus, the green-eyed man is up there now, too."

"There's a white Martian? And Hank's fighting it?" Kara slid to the edge of the bed and managed to swing her legs down the side.

"Kara." Alex pleaded. "You need to stay here. You just had surgery and were exposed to kryptonite. You're body's not strong enough yet."

"No Alex, I'm going." Kara firmly said. She glanced over her shoulder at Alex. "You're hurt but, you're still going up there. Hank needs help. He can't fight that white Martian alone."

Kara tenuously placed a foot down on the floor. Barry slid closer to her in case she went down. She got her second foot onto the floor and slowly shifted her weight off the bed. Her knees slightly buckled but, between Barry's arm shooting out to grab her and her own hand on the bed, she was able to recover.

When she felt stable enough on her own, she stepped away from Barry and looked to Alex, "Where are my clothes?"


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

The hospital corridor had been cleared of injured and fallen agents and patients were secured back into their rooms by the time Kara, Alex and Barry left Kara's hospital room. The hallway was dimly lit as the power had gone off a few minutes earlier and only essential medical devices were being run by a backup generator. The three figures made their way down the corridor: Alex showing a slight limp as she favored her injured leg and side, Barry occasionally pinching the bridge of his nose trying to shake off the sluggish feeling that had taken over his body, and Kara clenching her jaws to fight through the pain that she was still experiencing and trying to muster up the strength just to put one foot in front of the other without collapsing.

"Well, look at us." Barry shot a glance across Alex and Kara. "I'd say these Three Musketeers might have fallen out of the saddle one too many times," he joked.

"Hmm," Alex lightly grunted. "Perhaps, but here we are getting back on," she noted.

She glanced at Kara who only managed to push a slight smile through her grimace. Alex had talked to her sister the entire time she helped her dress, trying to convince her to stay with Eliza, even using the excuse that Eliza might need protection. But, Kara was determined, 'knew where she belonged and it wasn't lying in a hospital bed while those she loved were fighting two floors above', she said.

Alex swallowed and turned her head back, looking down the end of the hallway to see the elevator doors. "You two have your ear pieces?" She asked. Both Kara and Barry nodded. "So, let's go over the plan again. We'll take the emergency elevator up which will allow us to enter from the back and clear the area through to the main staging area." Alex pointed to Barry. "Barry, you're going to do a quick run through to determine where the main targets are, the status of Director Henshaw and the rest of the DEO agents. Do you think your powers will hold up to be able accomplish that?"

They stopped at the cross hall to double check that it was clear before moving on. "Yeah," Barry nodded, "I feel like I still have enough energy to get up to speed, I'm just not sure if I can go fast enough to generate electricity to throw at them."

"Well, you may have to rely on some hand to hand combat. Are you comfortable with that?" Alex asked.

"I'm no Muhammad Ali but, I've been in my fair share of fights." Barry acknowledged. "I'll manage if I have to."

They arrived at the elevator doors and Barry pushed the call button and they waited for the car to make its way to them.

Alex shifted the strap on the rifle that hung from her shoulder. She had snatched it up from the closet in the locker room that she ransacked to find Kara's suit. She looked to Kara, who was uncharacteristically silent and staring at doors across from her. "Kara, you and I will wait until Barry gets back to proceed. Our main priorities are to secure the DEO and find Hank. We will have no idea on the status of either of those two until we get up there and hear back from Barry."

Kara merely nodded her head. Alex shot a look to Barry, leaning against the wall watching Kara. He met Alex's concerned eyes.

"Kara, are you sure you're okay to do this?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I've told you, I'm fine. We get up there, wait for Barry to come back and then go kick alien ass. I'm good." Kara snapped.

But, she wasn't good. She knew her body and right now, the body that she was walking around in wasn't physically ready to walk down a hallway, let alone fight a white Martian. But, Hank and Alex needed her and she had a mission to protect others that she wasn't about to abandon now. Plus, she had a score to settle with a green-eyed man.

The doors slid open and all three stepped into the elevator. No one said anything, each lost in his or her own thoughts of the mission ahead and concerns of their ability to follow it through.

Barry broke the silence. "You guys really need to put some music on here." He looked to Alex, who only glared at him, eyes seeming to bore right through him. He glanced at Kara, hoping that maybe she would appreciate his attempt to lighten the mood. "You know maybe a little Kenny G or Clayderman." But, Kara was too wrapped up in her own pain and remained stone face, silently facing the doors, watching the numbers on the floor indicator go down. "Alrighty, then." He dropped his head to stare at his feet for the remainder of the ride.

The elevator hit the main level and the doors slid open. Kara stepped out of the elevator first to make sure it was clear. Once she nodded, Alex and Barry followed. The hallway was engulfed in darkness, barring the occasional red and white light that flashed from the building alarms that hung randomly on the walls. There was a deafening silence that filled the air, void of chatter, screams or fighting.

"Kara, can you hear anything?" Alex whispered.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to tune out the heartbeats and breathing of Alex and Barry. Her ears sought out any breath, any footstep or any whisper that vibrated throughout the floor.

She opened her eyes. "There is some movement and a few brief exchanges but, they're too muted to get a clear idea whether they're human or alien."

"Okay, then it sounds like you're going in pretty much blind, Barry." Alex pointed up the hallway. "Up ahead, the hallway splits off into three separate runs. This main hallway takes you into the main staging area. The other two go to the prisoner cells and training facilities."

Barry nodded. "Got it." He looked to both women and gave them a wink. "Be back in a flash." He threw at them as he took off from his spot.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked to Kara, who only shook her head. By the time Alex turned back toward the hallway, Barry returned.

"Hey… back." He stated, a little breathlessly.

"What did you find out?" Alex asked.

"Is Hank alright?" Kara followed up almost immediately.

"I didn't see Henshaw," Barry responded. "There are quite a few agents down throughout the floor. I also counted three aliens down." He looked to Alex. "One of them was that blue alien you were fighting earlier," he informed her.

Kara had taken a few steps up the hallway as Barry gave his report. "Was one of them the white Martian?" She asked, turning to walk back to the pair.

Barry shook his head. "No, I didn't see it and I didn't see the yellow one that came at me either."

"So, that leaves just the white Martian and the yellow one." Alex stated.

"I'm afraid not." Barry informed her. "There are more left." He turned back toward the hallway and pointed. "A few are gathered down the hallway here to the left, trying to get the prisoner doors unlocked and a few more are scattered down the hallway to the right and around the command center."

"Damn it. They must have had reinforcements." Alex dropped the rifle off her shoulder. "Okay, we split up."

She turned to Kara. "Kara, you take the hallway to the left. We can't let them get to the prisoners and release them." Kara nodded.

Alex faced Barry. "Barry, you take the hallway to the right."

"On it," Barry replied.

"I'll go to the control room." Alex added. She looked to both Kara and Barry. "Keep your COMMs open and work your way to the others once your section is cleared."

Kara and Barry started up the hallway when Alex grabbed Kara's upper arm and found Kara's eyes. "Stay safe."

Kara nodded. "You, too."

                                                                                                           ************

Kara pulled back her shoulders and straightened her back as she made her way down the hallway. While she could have flown, she wasn't positive of the strength of her powers and decided to save her energy for when she actually encountered the aliens. As she went further into the hallway, she could hear the aliens talking even without have to use her super hearing. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the hallway ahead to determine the aliens' position. Three aliens were standing at the entrance to one prisoner room. None of them were the white Martian or the green-eyed man. _Well, here goes nothing_ , she thought as she used her super speed to round the corner and confront the aliens.

"Hey guys. Did you forget your key?" Kara stood, hands clenched in fists and positioned on her hips with her feet in a defensive position.

"Supergirl! You're supposed to be−", one of the aliens began.

"dead." Kara interrupted. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint but, I didn't get the memo."

One of the aliens took off toward her and Kara left her feet to fly into his chest. Lifting it off of its feet, she pushed it back into the other two that had started to come at her from behind him. All three aliens crashed to the floor. Kara reached down and grabbed the closest one and picked it up, throwing it into the wall of the hallway in the opposite direction.

She turned back toward the two remaining aliens and one of them caught her with a right cross. She staggered back a step before returning its punch with one of her own, sending it sliding across the floor. The third alien, a bit larger than the other two, stepped at Kara and the two exchanged blows. She was unable to put the alien down as quickly as the other two. She wasn't sure if she was struggling because the alien was so much stronger or because she was just wearing down. She finally pinned it up against the wall when she was hit on the backside by another alien. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"It's time Supergirl went down for good." The first alien sneered.

As she staggered to get to her feet, all three aliens pounced on her, pushing her back down to the floor. She curled herself up by rounding her back, pressing her arms against her sides and lowering her head towards her knees, forming a type of shield to protect her head and front side. The punches and kicks began to take a toll though and Kara knew she had to get away from the attack before all of her strength dwindled away.

Kara doubled up her fists, planted her feet firmly underneath her body and shot up through the pile of aliens, turning her body at the last minute to avoid hitting the ceiling. She flew a few yards away before immediately turning back, building up speed and slamming all three aliens into the wall behind them. One stayed down on the floor, incapacitated but, the other two began to stagger back to their feet.

"Really? You couldn't just make it easy and stay down?" She asked.

She drew in a breath and took a defensive stance, preparing herself for another round when she felt the breeze from Barry running by, grabbing one of the aliens as he sped past. As the remaining alien stood dazed and confused, Kara drew back her fist and threw a punch that finally put it down.

"What do you want me to do with this one?" Barry asked, as he stood smugly, holding the back of the neck of the remaining, extremely disoriented alien.

Kara, slightly bent over with hands on her thighs to compose herself, stood up. "We can put them the containment cells." She leaned over and grabbed the alien off the floor to throw him, along with his two companions into nearby rooms.

As they put the last alien into its cell, Barry turned to Kara, "You can thank me later," he said.

Kara gave Barry a puzzled look. "Thank you? For what?" She asked.

"For saving you." He told her and leaned closer to her. " _Again_ ," he whispered.

"Saving me, again?" Kara repeated and chuckled. "You didn't save me, Barry. I had it completely under control." She shook her head, smiling to herself. "You really need to get a handle on that ego of yours."

The situation had slowed down enough for Kara to get a good glimpse of Barry's face. He had a cut above one eye and the start of an extensive bruise on the side of his jaw. "By the looks of your face, maybe I should have been the one doing the saving."

Barry pointed to his face. "What this?" He shook his head. "No big deal. I ran into two pretty large aliens" he stated, raising his hand up above his head before pulling it down and then, along with his other hand, spreading it out to exaggerate the aliens size. "I tried to throw a blast of electricity at them and it didn't work out so well but, I handled it." He pressed his lips together and nodded his head back and forth, fairly content with his effort.

"Oh, you did, did you?" She looked up and down the hallway. "And what did you do with them?"

Barry turned back to the prisoner containment room. "Well, I didn't have one of these rooms around so, I had to rely on the good ole' fashion hog-tie."

Kara pulled her head back, narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I'm afraid to ask what that is," she replied.

Barry grinned. "I used some rope that I found and tied them up to restrain them." He chuckled when he saw that Kara understood. "They're in a couple of rooms that I found down the hallway."

Kara nodded. "Ah…okay, good to know." She took in a deep breath and her face became more serious, "Well, we need to find Alex and Hank." She remarked, turning to head toward the control room. "I didn't see the white Martian or the green-eyed man which means they're still out there."

                                                                                                          ***********

Alex cautiously entered the control room, staying close to the wall and crouching down as she moved. The room looked like a small tornado went through it. It was fairly dark and she could only make out shadows of forms and structures. The emergency lights were flashing, and occasionally she was able to see equipment that had been pulled from the floor and pushed over, still forms of agents that had fallen and live wires that hung loosely from the ceiling, occasionally emitting sparks from their ends. Her eyes scanned the room and through the dim lighting, she noticed that Kara's pod had been lifted from its stand and now hung on end, nose to the floor. She crept past the fallen agents and up to the control booth. The computers and control panel were shattered and their parts were strewn across the floor. _Well, that explains the power outage_ , she thought as she made her way across the area.

It was eerily quiet, no voices or groans from agents or aliens. _Where are they_? Alex wondered as her eyes scanned what seemed to be a mostly empty room. She came upon the Ngoan, lying on the floor, his neck severed. _Looks like someone finished my job_. She continued across the room in the direction of the MedLab.

Alex entered through the shattered door of the MedLab and with her back to the wall, worked her way to the far corner in an attempt to clear the room. She slowly inched along the outside walls, stepping over upturned medical tables, vital monitoring equipment and solar emitter lights.

She finished her way around the room and found herself back at the doorway. _Hank, where are you_? She started to step through the door when a hand grabbed the back collar of her shirt, pulling her off of her feet and backward onto the floor…


	13. Chapter 13

Alex landed on her backside and every nerve ending from the wound on her side sent a searing shot of pain to her brain. For a moment, the wind was knocked out of her and her lungs gasped for air. As she rolled onto her side, the fleeting thought of how much she was starting to hate concrete floors went through her mind. She quickly pushed the thought away, got to her knees and blindly struck her arms out in front of her, attempting to disable whatever alien pulled her down. Her fists finally made contact with flesh and she zoned in on the target area.

"Alex! Stop!" J'onn whispered as he grabbed hold of her forearms to stop the onslaught of punches.

Alex stopped swinging and tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "J'onn?"

J'onn was sitting on the floor next to her with his torso and head pushed away from her to avoid getting hit. He let go of her arms and leaned forward out of the shadows so Alex could see him.

"Yes, it's me," he answered, still in a low whisper.

As he sat forward, Alex was able to see his battered face, his arm hanging oddly from his body and his mauled right side.

"Oh god, J'onn. You look like hell." She breathlessly stated. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I mean, obviously you're not okay but, is it serious?" She added, searching his body for additional injuries.

J'onn shook his head and leaned back on the wall. "Nothing that can't be fixed, except for maybe my pride." His eyes swept over Alex. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I saw the Ngoan laid out on the floor," he continued, "I knew that you could handle it."

"Humph!" Satisfied that he wasn't gravely injured, she slid against the wall next to him. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me but, I really can't take full credit for that one. I maimed him but, someone else finished the job," she admitted. "What about the white Martian?"

"Still loose," J'onn replied. "He's close by. I can feel him." He shot a glance to the window above them. "While we were fighting, he was distracted by the others who were attempting to get the prisoners out. I slipped away and I've been in here since, trying to come up with a strategy to defeat him." He moved away from the wall. "If those prisoners get released, there is no stopping them in the attack on the DEO or the rest of National City."

"Kara and Barry are securing the prisoner area as we speak." Alex told him. "Once they accomplish that, they will be here to help with the white Martian."

"Kara?" J'onn questioned. "She's strong enough?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "She says she is." Alex put her hand up to her ear. "Kara, Barry what's your ETA?"

" _Alex, we just finished here and are on our way to you now_." Kara responded.

"Good." Alex replied. "We are in the MedLab, J'onn−"

Suddenly, the white Martian's arm crashed through the MedLab window, reached down and grabbed Alex off the floor. He pulled her through the open window and threw her violently into the window of an adjoining room.

" _Alex_!" Kara heard the smashing of glass over the COMMs. " _Alex! Are you there_?"

J'onn immediately jumped up from the floor and flew himself onto the back of the white Martian, sending both of them crashing into the wall across from the MedLab.

The two fell away from each other and J'onn slowly started to get to his feet but, the white Martian was quicker. The white Martian stood up and kicked J'onn on the side as he lifted himself to his hands and knees. The force from the blow carried J'onn into the main area of the control room. J'onn staggered to his feet and as the white Martian followed him into the area, J'onn went on the offensive, going shoulders first into the Martian's midsection. They rolled into Kara's pod, bringing the already precariously perched spaceship down on top of them.

The white Martian pushed himself up, lifting the pod up and over his back in the process, sending it tumbling onto the floor behind him.

"Okay, we've had a nice time playing around here but, it's time to finish this. But, before we do," he reached down and pulled J'onn up by his injured arm, "you can save yourself some unnecessary pain by giving me the codes to the prisoner locks."

"You think I've lived all these years, endured all the losses that I have to actually be willing to give you the codes so I don't have to experience pain at your hands?" J'onn smiled through his grimace. "You and your kind can go to hell and face the fires there."

The white Martian roared and as he reached his hand back to send a deadly blow to J'onn, two heat lasers from Kara tore into his chest, forcing him to let go of J'onn and propelling him off his feet and onto the floor.

Kara flew at the Martian, throwing her body into his as he fought to stand back up. As they slid across the floor, Kara grabbed hold of the Martian and using her momentum, pulled him up into the air. The two hung over the control room, exchanging blows until the previous damage to Kara's body began to take a toll and her strength began to waiver. The Martian gained the upper hand, connecting with multiple punches before landing a kick into Kara's chest, sending her into the rock wall, splintering the stones and dropping Kara to the floor followed by rock crashing down on top of her.

With her reduced strength, Kara struggled to get out from underneath the pile of rock. The white Martian landed next to her, preparing to continue his attack when Barry showed up behind him. Using his super speed, Barry grabbed the Martian and dragged him around the room multiple times, effectively disorienting the Martian before finally depositing him next to J'onn who was moving the rock off of Kara. Barry released the Martian and J'onn stepped in, pounding out centuries of anger and grief onto the alien's frame.

After helping Kara to her feet, Barry and Kara spun around to the sound of another alien entering the control room. "Oh great, it's my good friend SpongeBob," Barry exclaimed. He looked to Kara.

"Go!" Kara quickly told him. "I'll stay and help J'onn."

Barry nodded and sauntered toward the yellow alien that had quickly become his new nemesis.

Kara turned back to J'onn, who was still pounding away at the white Martian. "J'onn! That's enough!" She stepped between J'onn and the Martian. "He's done. We got him." She reached down to grab the white Martian's arm and glanced back over her shoulder at J'onn. "Help me take him to a containment cell."

J'onn, his fist cocked behind him, looked at Kara, conflicted between his desire for revenge and honor. He hesitated, got his emotions under control before finally dropping his arm to help Kara pick up the unconscious white Martian and take him to the containment room.

***************

Barry met the yellow alien at the center of the control room floor. The two circled each other, each looking for an avenue of attack. In each of Barry's previous encounters, he had hit the alien head on and each time, he drained his powers and barely escaped. As he searched for an alternative approach, he saw a loose water pipe hanging off a nearby wall and suddenly had an idea. He sped past the alien, over to the wall and pulled the short pipe from its brackets.

The alien, unable to see Barry to anticipate his move, was blindsided when Barry hit him from behind with the pipe. The force of the blow pushed the alien onto his knees.

"I always thought I could have been the next Babe Ruth or Hank Aaron," Barry said as he shortened up his grasp on the pipe.

Using the pipe as a bo staff in martial arts, Barry smacked the pipe up into the jaw of the alien, snapping its head to the side. He then spun the pipe around and struck another blow to the alien's back, forcing the alien further to the floor. The alien rolled onto its side and as Barry came around the front of it swinging the pipe, the alien caught the end of the pipe in its hands.

 _Crap_! _This can't be good_. Barry thought as he tried to pull the pipe out of the alien's hands.

The alien dropped a hand off the pipe and used it to sweep across Barry's ankles, throwing his feet out from under him and crashing his body down to the floor beside the alien. The alien scrambled to its knees and placed his hand around Barry's throat.

A flood of memories immediately floated to the top of Barry's mind. He felt as though he left his body and was swimming through his mind, going up and down, riding the waves of memories. Soon, he was joined by another presence that began to pull the waves out of his body. The motion, along with the lack of oxygen he was experiencing due to the alien's grip around his throat, sent Barry spiraling to the bottom of his mind and into darkness.

As Barry was just about to lose consciousness, his mind stopped swimming and a light emerged in the corners of his mind. He felt the pressure around his neck loosen and when he was finally able to focus his eyes again, he made out the alien still kneeling over him, frozen in place. He turned his head to the side and saw Kara standing about 10 feet away, arms crossed with a large grin plastered across her face.

Keeping an eye on the alien to make sure it wasn't moving; Barry quickly slid out from under it and pushed himself off the floor. He walked backward, still unsure of the alien's status, until finally reaching Kara.

"So, I suppose you think that you just saved me there?" Barry stammered. "That I didn't have a handle on the situation," he glanced over at her before continuing, "but, I did. I had him exactly where I wanted him."

"Uh huh." Kara shook her head and turned away from Barry to search for J'onn, who had left to find Alex.

Barry followed behind her. "And let's just say that I didn't have it completely under control, if that were true…which it's not…we wouldn't be even." He spoke to her back as she walked away. "I'm still up by two," he told her, holding up two fingers.

Kara continued walking, "whatever you need to think to make everything in your world okay, Barry," she threw back at him smiling to herself. She saw J'onn walking toward them from the MedLab area.

"Did you find her?" Kara asked.

J'onn shook his head. "No, the last time I saw her, the white Martian had thrown her into the tech lab across the hall from the MedLab but, she's not there."

"Was she injured? Did you check the MedLab?" An uneasy feeling entered the bottom of Kara's stomach.

"I checked the MedLab and she wasn't there," J'onn replied, "and I don't know if she was hurt from the attack but, she would either still be there or she would be out here, helping us if she could."

Kara began pacing around the center of the room, her eyes scanning every corner of the area. "I never saw the green-eyed man," she stopped and turned to J'onn. "Did you see him?"

J'onn shook his head. "No, but I was pretty distracted with the white Martian."

"Maybe she went to look for him," Barry added, "or any other aliens that might still be wandering around."

"It's very likely that the green-eyed man left the premise once he saw his plan falling apart," J'onn surmised. "But, it is possible that there are other aliens still left. We didn't really have a chance to take a head count."

Kara continued her pacing, widening up her search pattern. She knew her sister and knew Alex wouldn't have left J'onn or her during a fight without a reason. The gnawing in her stomach grew more intense. Alex was either taken by force or she found something so compelling that it drove her to follow it, without backup. Something like the green-eyed man. Either option was not one that Kara wanted to have to consider.

She stopped pacing and turned to J'onn and Barry. "I'm going to go find her."

J'onn nodded. "Okay. Barry and I will take this alien to the containment cell and then we will spread out and join the search." He bent over to place a hand under the frozen alien's arm. "We need to clear the building anyway; make sure there are not any more walking around."

Kara left the control room and began searching the maze of hallways while J'onn and Barry hauled away the yellow alien.

* * *

_(Earlier)_

Alex came to in the tech lab. She was again, lying on her back on a concrete floor. It took a few moments for her brain to recall what had put her on the floor. The taste of blood caused her to lift her hand to her mouth. As she did so, a sharp pain ran down from her shoulder to her wrist and she immediately dropped her arm. _Well, that's either sprained or broken_ , she thought. _Sure, why not make my entire left side a matching collage of cuts, bruises and broken bones_. Alex reached up with her other arm and touched her hand to her lip, pulling it away to see a trail of blood left on her fingertips. She let out a sigh and her mind began to clear as she recalled being lifted by the white Martian and crashing into the tech equipment on the broken table above her.

The sound of fighting out in the hallway brought Alex out of her mind and she struggled to get off the floor. Using her good arm and holding the injured one to her side, she stood up and staggered to the doorway.

Down in the DEO control room, Alex could make out the battle between J'onn and the white Martian. She started to head that direction, to help J'onn out in whatever way she could, when she heard voices coming from the room that she had set-up with Alura's hologram. Immediately suspicious of any activity that might be occurring in that room, Alex made a decision to leave J'onn and investigate the room.

She entered her personal code into the control panel, pulled her glock from her holster and stepped into the room as the doors slid open. The room appeared empty except for the hologram of Alura standing toward the back of the platform in the center of the room. Alex climbed the steps of the platform, sweeping the room with her gun as she walked. She was a few feet from the hologram when a man stepped out from behind the image.

"Agent Danvers." The green-eyed man stood next to the hologram, a sword in his right hand. "You sure are a persistent agent, aren't you? Tenacity and intuition are traits that any good agent must exhibit and you, Agent Danvers, are one of the best that I've come across."

Alex instinctively took a couple of steps back to place some distance between her and the green-eyed man. Her jaw clinched shut in response to the surge of hate and anger that immediately filled her body.

"And you don't deserve to still be standing upright, continuing to breathe air into your lungs." She raised her gun higher, lining the barrel up with his forehead.

"You're letting your anger and hate cloud your judgment, Agent Danvers." The man took a step to the side. "You know better than anyone that emotions cause one to make poor decisions under pressure."

His words gave Alex pause. He was right, there were answers that she needed. She took a deep breath, relaxed her jaw and dropped the gun back to his chest. She glanced down at the bloody sword he held next to his right leg.

"Is it common where you're from to take out members of your own team?" She asked, nodding toward the sword.

The man smiled. "You're referring to the Ngoan," he stated. "He was weak, crawling along on the floor, begging for help. There was nothing that could be done for him." He pointed the sword at Alex. "You made sure of that, didn't you Agent Danvers." He asserted, opening his arms away from his body. "I helped him in the best way possible, by ending his pain."

The green-eyed man took another step away from the hologram, placing himself closer to Alex. In response, Alex took another step back.

"Stay where you are. Don't come any closer." She told him.

He stopped and dropped a foot back, opening up his shoulders so he was facing the hologram and now perpendicular to Alex. "This must be such a comfort to Kara Zor-El, having her mother, well, her image anyway, at her disposal." He looked back to Alex. "Did you do this for her, Agent Danvers? It seems like something that an older sister might do for a younger one." He turned and squared his shoulders so he again faced Alex. "Tell me, Agent Danvers, how do you think Alura would feel about you killing her sister? Do you think she would have forgiven you as quickly as Kara did?" He smirked.

Alex's mind raced, trying to determine who he was and what his end game might be. Military training 101 was to know your enemy, their weaknesses and their motivations. This man was already one step ahead of her because he knew so much about her, about Kara and about events that no one else could have known.

"Are you from Krypton?" She prodded. "Did you somehow get off the planet before it exploded? Is that how you know Kara," she nodded toward the hologram, "how you know Alura and Astra?"

"From Krypton?" He repeated, shaking his head. "No, I'm not from Krypton, Agent Danvers." The green-eyed man smiled at her. "That mind of yours is always at work, isn't it? But, I'm afraid the time for questioning is over. I have another engagement that I need to get to."

He quickly stepped towards Alex and she fired her gun on him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched every bullet hit the green-eyed man dead center, emitting a slight _thud_ on impact. But, when the bullet reached his chest it stopped, slightly embedded in his skin, before slowly being absorbed into his body.

Continuing his advance, the man gave a menacing laugh and raised the sword above his body. Alex quickly adjusted and aimed at the man's wrist. She let out her breath and as he got within a few feet, she emptied the gun clip by shooting directly under the man's palm, causing him to release the grip on the sword and sending it crashing to the floor.

Alex reached behind her to pull out another clip but, the movement caused her injured arm to convulse in a spasm of pain, forcing her hand open, allowing the clip fall to the floor. She turned and dropped down to pick it up. The green-eyed man quickly reached her, bent over and grabbed the top of both of her shoulders, pulling her back towards him. The skin around his forearms disappeared and the green liquid lined material emerged.

Alex moved to get away but, her legs wouldn't slide and her arms wouldn't move. She was frozen in place with one knee on the floor and other leg bent at a 90 degree angle to the floor. She felt an intense heat penetrating her shoulders and spreading to the rest of her body.

"I am rather sorry to have to do this, Agent Danvers." The green-eyed man's voice came from behind her. "You have been a formidable opponent and it's a waste to take a mind such as yours from a world that is so lacking in knowledge. But−"

The doors to the room suddenly slid open and Kara stormed into the room.

"Let her go!" She yelled.

The green-eyed man looked up at Kara and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Kara Zor-El. We meet again."


	14. The Reveal

Kara rushed up the platform, stopping within a few feet of Alex and the man. With each step, her stomach turned and bile began to creep up her throat. Her eyes shot to the man's forearms, holding Alex in place and encapsulated by a green material.

_Kryptonite_.

Her gaze shifted to Alex and, as she absorbed the anguish and desperation that was etched across Alex's face, her heart lurched.

_Get past this, Kara_ , she told herself. She swallowed hard, looked back to the man and steadied herself.

"I said, let her go!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

The man pressed his lips together. "Hmm. How has a human, such as this," he shoved Alex onto her knees, "become so important to you, Kara Zor-El? Have you forgotten who you are? Where you belong?"

Since Kara had first walked through the doors, Alex had been trying not to show vulnerability in front of the evil that stood behind her. She tried to have fortitude so her sister could stay focused on that threat rather than on Alex's pain. But, the heat in her body seared and it felt like every muscle, every organ, and every bone was shredding apart. So, when the man pushed her onto her knees, the added pain that shot through her was more than she could bear.

Her head fell forward and a whimper escaped through her tightened lips.

"Alex!" Kara doubled up her fists. She took another step forward and her eyes began to glow.

The green-eyed man chuckled, "okay, Kara Zor-El." His arms reverted back to human skin and he released his grip on Alex. "My interest only lies with you."

Kara watched as Alex, drained, fell to the floor. She lay still, her body coiled in a state of shock. Kara's emotions pushed her toward Alex before her brain kicked in and she stopped mid-stride. She was torn between a desire to comfort her sister and an awareness that she needed to hold her defensive position.

Alex's head lifted slightly and turned to Kara before resting back on the floor. The look of determination in Alex's eyes provided Kara's answer.

She stepped back, squared her body to the man and pulled up her shoulders. "Who are you?" she asked roughly, "what do you want?"

"I told you. I'm here to bring you back." He said simply.

Kara shook her head. "I don't understand. Bring me back where?"

"Krypton," his eyes gleamed.

"Krypton? Krypton is gone."

The green-eyed man turned to the side and slowly stepped across the platform, glancing over his shoulder at Kara as he walked. "Do you remember as a child, sneaking out with your best friend Jayla to see the butterfly fish off the coast of Argo City?"

Kara's heart jumped into her throat. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"You told Alura that you were going to the science lab but, you lost track of time," he stopped and turned to face Kara. "When you didn't show for the evening meal, Alura and Zor-El were forced to go out and find you. They searched all night before finally locating the two of you, standing on the pier, watching the fish." He walked back to her. "Alura placed restrictions on you for a week but, you told Jayla that it was worth it just to be able to see the butterfly fish jumping across the night sky."

The memory was vividly reconstructed in Kara's head. She found herself standing on the dock, the smell of salt from the ocean hitting her nose. She saw the fish's brilliant rainbow of colors, illuminated by the Krypton moon as it jumped across the red night sky. She remembered her heart dancing with joy and turning to Jayla, whose eyes were transfixed on the fish with a smile spread across her face.

Jayla.

Her partner in the exploration of the mysteries of Krypton. Her confidant of secrets exchanged between the hearts of two innocent children.

Her best friend since they were both six years old.

Jayla, who was lost with the rest of Krypton when it exploded.

Kara's heart ached as a flood of emotions crashed down on her chest. Her lungs tightened and she felt as though she was suffocating.

"How? −no one knows that. How do you know that?" Kara softly asked as her mind wrapped around the memory.

The green eyed man knew he had hit his mark.

"Or, do you recall when you were 10 and Mar-Zor caught you behind the Justice Center while you were waiting for your mother?" he continued. "He had been watching you from afar for quite some time, his heart pining with young love, until finally; he found enough courage to approach you." The green-eyed man cupped his chin between his finger and his thumb. "I believe it was your first kiss, wasn't it, Kara Zor-El?"

Kara took a step back; her eyes widened and darted around the room.

Her heart began to pound.

"I don't understand. How do you know these things?"

"I know everything about you, Kara Zor-El. You are a part of Krypton. It is your destiny. It is where you belong."

"No," Kara shook her head and stepped back. "No," she repeated, retreating from the memories, both physically and emotionally. "Krypton is gone. This is where I belong," she looked to Alex who had recovered enough to push her torso off the floor and watch the interchange. "This is my home and my family now."

The man's expression darkened. The veins in his neck bulged, his face reddened and his body seemed to shake from an anger building inside. "Kara Zor-El, you are wrong! Krypton is not gone! It very much exists and you will be a part of it!" His voice rose and he moved toward Alex. "This mirage that you have here is over! The people here," he snapped his arm at Alex, "mean nothing! It's time for you to come home!"

In one movement, the green-eyed man bent down, grabbed the sword and began to bring it down on Alex. Kara's eyes lit up and she shot a short burst of laser into his shoulder, momentarily throwing him back. He glanced down at his shoulder. Two holes had ripped into his skin and a green material now glowed through them.

Kara looked into the man's eyes and a chill ran through her body as she saw someone who no longer seemed human looking back at her. She braced herself and as he again raised the sword over his head, the laser from her eyes bore into him.

The man almost appeared frozen, stuck between advancing and retreating. He pushed against the force of the beam and his arm slowly moved forward.

Kara took a step closer to the man, increasing the intensity of her laser. She smelled burning flesh and her head swam with turmoil. She had to keep the man away from Alex but, knew that if she continued, she would eventually kill him.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you," Kara pleaded.

He swiveled his head toward Kara. The pupils of his eyes disappeared and shards of green glass broke through. His face mimicked the epicenter of an earthquake as his skin began to crack, splintering out from the corners of his eyes, travelling down his face and disappearing under the collar of his shirt. The same green material that was in the wounds of his shoulder began to seep out the cracks, pushing the gaps wider. He dropped the sword as the skin on his forearms shed and the green material emerged, spreading up his arms.

Kara's eyes stopped glowing and she watched in horror as each minute, the man's body grew larger, tearing away his skin and exposing a green liquid substance underneath. As the substance hit the air, it solidified, forming translucent green crystals.

When the transformation was complete, the glass figure standing in front of Alura's hologram created an eerie image as the light from the hologram shone through the crystals of his body, casting miniature images of her across the walls and ceiling.

A burning sensation pricked at Kara's fingertips and intensified until it reached deep into the core of her body. She stumbled backwards, her leg muscles unable to hold up her body, until finally she collapsed onto her knees.

"Kara!" Alex crawled over to where Kara knelt.

"It's kryptonite!" Kara gasped, her face pale and perspiration dripping down her forehead.

"Kara Zor-El, it's time for you to come home," the man told her.

Kara hunched over and grabbed her stomach, trying to keep out the pain that was overtaking her entire body. "Who…are… you?" she stammered.

The man stepped next to the small platform that supported Alura's hologram, "I am many things," he replied, reaching up to the hologram.

"Years ago, your parents selflessly sent you away from Krypton," he dropped his arm. "When it exploded, rock, hydrogen, and helium from the blast catapulted through the outer layers of the atmosphere and into space. Once in space, that material didn't disintegrate. It converged, forming a small star that was fueled by the same nuclear material that destroyed your planet.

That star lived for many years in space. But, a gravitational force from the collision of galaxies tossed it into Earth's galaxy, sending it spiraling out of control and gathering heat before it finally plummeted to the Earth surface." He turned back to Kara and briefly smiled. "I believe that humans refer to it as a shooting star.

He walked toward Kara and Alex. As he approached, the close proximity of the radiation forced Kara onto her hip and elbow.

"Most stars would have just burned out, buried deep under the Earth's soil, eventually pressed into hardened rock," he continued, "but, not this star.

"Because, you see Kara Zor-El, gases and rock were not the only items that were thrown out into space when Krypton exploded. The blast also sent the souls of every Kryptonian that was left on the planet into space, merging them with the gases and rock of that same bright star.

"And when that star crashed to Earth, it didn't die. Instead, the light from Earth's yellow sun burned down on the star, pulling each soul out of a passive existence and restoring life back to it. The energy from those lives shattered the rock shell and reignited the Krypton star."

The man now stood within feet of Kara and Alex. A light from within the green crystals began to glow. It became brighter, growing in intensity and replacing the images of Alura on the wall with small green prisms. Soon, the lights from each crystal on his body unified and overtook the interior space of the man's form. He raised his arms, lifted his chin to the ceiling and the crystals exploded, sending shards of glass flying across the room.

Kara and Alex ducked their heads to avoid the flying glass. When the two looked back at the man, the form was gone. In its place was a green gas, intermixed with dark particles that billowed into the air like a cloud, overtaking the top portion of the room.

Part of the nebula crept back down.

"We are Krypton, Kara Zor-El!  We are those lives. We are your mother, your father, your neighbor and your best friend," a voice bellowed from within. "You are a part of us and we want you back."

"No, that can't be," Kara wheezed and shook her head. "My parents are at peace, in Rao's light." The overwhelming amount of the kryptonite pushed Kara beyond her limits and she collapsed the remaining distance to the floor.

Alex sprang into motion.  She knew she had to get Kara out of the room. She ignored her own pain and slid over to Kara, placing her shoulder under Kara's arm and wrapping her good arm around Kara's back. As she lifted Kara up, Kara's head drooped and her body slumped, creating dead weight. Alex struggled to get them both to their feet.

"Come on, Kara," Alex grunted, "I need you to help."

Kara forced her head up and the two managed to take a couple of steps when a flame shot out of the kryptonite star. It hit the top of the door and traveled down to the floor, sealing the door and eliminating the possibility of escape.

Alex pulled Kara back from the edge of the platform and turned them to find an alternative exit and to put some distance between the kryptonite and Kara. As they turned, a wisp of material extended out of the nebula, wrapped around Alex and pulled her away from Kara. It lifted her off the platform, unraveling as it moved and sending her spiraling into the wall.

"Alex," Kara breathlessly whispered as she fell back to her knees. She watched Alex slide down the wall and limply crumble to the floor. Kara inched her way on her hands and knees to the edge of the platform and the kryptonite material sank down, pressing her onto her stomach.

" _Kara Zor-El, it's time for you to come home_." A familiar voice came from the nebula.

"Father?" Kara slowly rolled onto her back, facing the green gas material as it hovered over her.

As Kara's eyes frantically searched the nebula, the voice was joined by another.

" _Come with me, Kara._ "

"Jayla?"

" _Kal-El does not need you, join us_ ," said another.

"Uncle Jor-El?"

Kara's eyes brimmed with tears. "No, please stop," she begged.

More voices rang from the substance, coaxing her to join them: her grandmother, her neighbor, her science teacher, the friendly librarian, the post-man.

As each voice was added, the nebula took on a new life. Like a pin art toy, the shapes of the owner's faces pressed against edges of the nebula, beckoning her.

Orange and red lights flashed deep within the star and the chorus of voices grew in magnitude, becoming a frenzy of cries that echoed off the walls.

The gas-like being descended onto Kara.

Kara's throat constricted and she put a fist to her chest. The scars from her surgery began to rip open, spewing fresh blood from the wounds.

She squirmed in agony.

Her mouth opened to pull in urgent gasps of air. The gas ran down her throat and into her nose, filling her lungs and spreading through her blood vessels into her cells.

Kara stopped struggling and she stared into the nebula. The voices faded and the room grew still. All she could hear was the sound of her own breath reverberating in her ears. Her surroundings disappeared and the darkness that had started to line the outside of her vision began closing in.

A feeling of peacefulness overtook her.

The last thing she saw before she fell into the darkness was the head and torso of her mother extending out from the nebula, welcoming her home.


	15. Chapter 15

Indistinct anguished voices crept into Alex's mind. They sat at the surface, cascading down on her like a muffled cry from the top of a deep well. Each howled in anger, fighting to be heard above the others. The sadness and frustration laced in their voices touched a memory of her parents conversation before her dad walked out the door for the last time. Her mother had plead with her father to stay home; to spend more time with her and the girls but, Jeremiah insisted that doing so would leave Kara vulnerable.

_Kara_.

There was something gnawing at the back of Alex's brain but, her semiconscious, hazy mind couldn't pin it down.

She became aware of the cool feeling of a hard surface pressed against her face. The sensation sent her brain retreating to the familiarity of pre-DEO mornings, when she would often wake to find herself sprawled out on the bathroom floor after a hard night on the town. The heaviness in her head fought against consciousness and she drifted in and out, her syrup-laced mind hoping that Kara wouldn't walk in and find her passed out.

_Kara_.

Her sister's image continued creeping into her brain, increasing in urgency like the missing school class in a recurring dream.

The tormented voices ringing in her ears reached a fever-pitch, sending a shrill down Alex's spine and a crack of pain through her head. She pulled her knees and head in to her torso, subconsciously preparing for the effects of a perceived hang-over. Then, suddenly the voices stopped and Alex relaxed, floating back into her head.

A solitary, familiar voice penetrated Alex's dream, bringing her to consciousness.

"Kara, my daughter, welcome home."

_Alura_.

_Kara._

Alex's eyes flew open.

She was on her side, her injured arm pinned under her body. Blurred grey images danced in front of her and she could vaguely make out a mottled, concrete wall a few inches from her face. Her head was foggy and she could feel a tickling, sticky substance slide down the side of her face.

"Argh!" The nerves in her body finally started working and the pain from her arm and head made its way to her brain. She rolled onto her back, causing her ears to roar from the blood rushing through. Her stomach began to turn. She was still for a few minutes, taking slow, deep breaths to restore an equilibrium and settle her nausea. She blinked her eyes quickly to remove the cloud that surrounded them.

_Oh, god. What alien truck did I run into_? She wondered as she worked to untangle her scrambled mind.

Her eyes finally found clarity and a dome-shaped ceiling came into focus.

_The DEO_.

She squinted and her forehead burrowed from seeing what appeared to be a thick, green gas floating around the ceiling. Fragments of images began flashing through her head. A sword, green crystals, the green-eyed man, Alura, kryptonite.

_Kara_.

Alex's brain slowly started putting a few pieces together and she carefully turned her head toward the platform. From her position on the floor, she could make out strands of long, blonde hair and a blue clothed arm, hanging over the edge.

_Kara_.

Forgetting her head injury, she quickly pushed her body into a sitting position, sending a bright light across her vision. Her ears rang and her head swam. The light-headiness forced her back against the wall and she closed her eyes to keep from passing out. As the dizziness passed, she forced her eyes back open and took in the scene on the platform.

From a higher position, she could see Kara, lying flat on her back and engulfed in the green gas-like substance.

There was no movement…no sound.

Alex's mind became clearer and she raced back through the events of the earlier encounter. The entities description of its origins hung in her thoughts and she chipped away at it, looking for a way to combat it.

_Star…nebula…gas…heat_.

She latched onto an idea and looked up to the control panel by the door, only a few feet from where she sat. Knowing that her legs wouldn't support her, she pulled herself along the floor to the door. When she got to the door, she pushed her back against the wall and painfully slid up to the panel. After punching in the commands, she collapsed back to the floor, breathing heavily.

Within a few seconds, Alex heard the compressor in the room kick on and she felt the cool air blow out from the vents along the floor.

The green gas sensed a change in temperature and a murmur spread through the entity. The room got colder and the murmur grew louder. Soon, the gas began spiraling around Kara and slowly lifted off of her, making its way to the ceiling. As Alex watched, a small portion of the nebula broke away and dropped down toward her. A nondescript face peered from its form.

"Agent Danvers. As always, your ability to grasp a situation and manage it is amazing. However, you are too late. Kara Zor-El has found her place alongside the rest of Krypton. She is at peace. She is home."

The cold air began to rise and the nebula quickly pulled together before floating up higher to the ceiling and dissipating.

Alex half crawled, half dragged her body along the floor and up the few steps to the platform. The effort wiped her body of resources and when she hit the top of the platform she was only able to lean over and grab Kara's hand, letting her torso fall next to Kara's before passing out.

Hank and Barry found the two of them, still in the same position, a few minutes later when Clark's heat vision finally broke through the doors.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes to a bright light pouring into her pupils. She instinctively pulled back her head and squeezed her eyes shut to get away from the intrusive light. Slowly, the lids of her eyes peeled back open, quickly blinking to adjust to the surroundings. Her vision was hazy but, she made out the shape of a fluorescent light dancing back and forth over her head. She tried to raise her left arm up to her head and rub away the bleariness but, found that her arm was bound to her side.

"Alex."

She slowly turned her head to find Eliza sitting in the side chair next to her bed.

"Mom. Where – What happened?" Alex's asked, her speech slurred, words halted.

"You're in the DEO hospital." Eliza lightly placed her hand over Alex's open one. "You're going to be fine. You've suffered from a severe concussion and you have a few fractured ribs, a broken arm and numerous cuts and abrasions." Eliza's voice was heavy and her words were strained.

Her mother's face came into focus and Alex was taken aback by her appearance. Dark circles and puffiness circled Eliza's eyes. Her eyelids were rimmed in red, her hair was tangled, her skin was blotchy and her clothes were wrinkled as though she had slept in them for days.

"Wha−" Alex's voice caught in her throat and she coughed to clear it. "What's wrong?"

Eliza shook her head. "Nothing's wrong," she said softly, "I'm just worried about you," she added, trying to reassure but, avoiding eye contact. "Dr. Hamilton said that you will have some ringing in your ears, some dizziness and some pain but, that you should be okay with a little rest," Eliza continued.

Alex pulled her hand out from her mother's grasp and brought it to her forehead. "Everything is a blur," she stated, her eyes danced back and forth as her memory tried to latch on to a thought. "I can't remember – I was – the hologram−". She stopped, her brows raised as she finally put it together.

"Kara!" She quickly turned her head back to her mother, causing her mother's figure to sway before her eyes. She momentarily closed her eyes to stop the spinning.

"She was in the kryptonite," her eyes opened and found her mothers'. "Where is she?"

Eliza stared down at her hands. She lifted her head and looked over the foot of Alex's bed, avoiding Alex's question.

Alex followed her mother's gaze to find Hank leaning against the wall in front of her bed. She looked back and forth between the two, her heart sinking deep into her chest.

"Is that what it was?" Hank asked. "Kryptonite?"

Alex knew Hank's MO and his tendency to answer suspects during interrogation with a question when he didn't want to divulge too much information.

Alex briefly obliged. "Yes, a kryptonite gas. Some alien entity." She looked back to her mother. "Where's Kara?" her voice firm, resolved.

"She's…" Eliza stammered.

"She's in the MedLab," Hank filled in, walking toward Eliza. He put a hand on Eliza's shoulder. "She's been under the solar emitters since yesterday."

"And?" Alex knew there was more and her eyes bore into Hank's.

"And she hasn't regained consciousness," he paused, "she's on life support."

Alex's brow furrowed and she looked to her mother. "Life support? Why? For her breathing?"

Eliza only offered a nod.

"Okay, so she's on life support and it's taking longer than normal for her to regenerate. That's to be expected. She was exposed to a lot of kryptonite. It's bound to take longer." Alex's words were rushed, paralleling the rapid increase of her heart.

"Alex, sweetie," Eliza finally found her words. She took Alex's hand. "The EEG is not showing any brain activity."

Alex took in a quick breath and stared blankly at her mother. She was positive that she heard wrong.

_No brain activity?_

_No._

_That wasn't possible._

_Kara was fine._

_They were mistaken_.

"Huh? No," she shook her head vigorously, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

Fear mixed with determination settled into Alex's chest. She had to see. Show them they were wrong.

She pulled her hand away from her mother, threw back the blanket and started to slide her legs to the edge of the bed.

Hank quickly stepped across Eliza and put a hand on Alex's left hip, restricting her movement and holding her in place. "Alex, no. You're not in any condition to be up moving around yet."

"Like hell I'm not."

Alex struggled to get out of Hank's grasp and he leaned over and placed his other hand on her right shoulder, trying to pin her down.

"Alex, stop!" Hank said more forcefully but, Alex was resolute and continued to push against his hands.

"Let me go!"

But, Hank didn't give in and kept his hold on her.  He waited until she finally wore herself down and he caught her eyes. "If you want to help Kara, give your body some time to adjust. You can't do anything for her if you're passed out on the floor."

Alex stared back at Hank. She could tell he wasn't going to give in and the rational part of her knew he was right. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let her shoulders fall back to the bed.

"Okay?" Hank asked when she opened her eyes.

Alex nodded and he pulled his hands away, stepping back beside Eliza.

They sat in silence for a few beats, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What do we know?" Alex finally asked. She tried to detach herself from the situation and stick to the science; to the facts.

"We know…" Eliza started, her voice soft, choking on her words. She hesitated. "We know that she is unable to breathe without life support." She stopped, checked Alex's reaction before continuing. "They took her off of it for 15 minutes this morning and she was unable to maintain her breathing for any length of time." She pulled at her hands, lying in her lap. "Dr. Hamilton checked her pupils and there wasn't a response to light. She completed a pain test and there was no response to pain." Eliza looked down at her red hands. "We were waiting for you to regain consciousness before we completely removed life support," she said so quietly that Alex had to strain to hear her.

Her words echoed through Alex's head.

_No light response._

_No pain response._

_No, that can't be. There has to be an error._

_Someone made a mistake_.

Her mind toiled between denial and dissecting the facts. When her mother finished, Alex narrowed her eyes, set her jaw and turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Did they run a brain scan to check for blood flow to the brain?" The analytical side of Alex pushed on.

Eliza shook her head. "They didn't feel as though there was a need for it. They've stated that if she could breathe on her own, she would have done so by now."

Alex snapped her head back to her mother. "No need for it?" Alex exclaimed. "How can there not be a need for it?" her voice rose in frustration. "You want to pull the plug when there could be something that is causing the lack of response; something that is blocking her from reacting!" She shook her head. "How could you NOT demand a scan?" She chastised. Her wavering emotions changed to anger and she lashed out at her mother.

"Alex!" Hank scolded.

"Hank, it's okay." Eliza attempted to reassure him.

"No, it's not okay." He looked back to Alex. "Your mother has done nothing in the last day but worry about you and Kara. She's gone from room to room, monitoring each of you, asking questions, analyzing data and researching solutions." He squeezed Eliza's shoulder. "I know you're upset but, she's just as upset and hasn't slept since you were brought in. She deserves your support, not your accusations."

Hank's reprimand took Alex back to her childhood, when a newly empowered Kara broke Alex's CD player. While the CD player could be replaced, the hours Alex put into making her perfect mix CD inside of it could not. Kara was devastated but, rather than accept her tearful apology and forgive her, Alex berated her, sending Kara into an emotional wreck for the rest of the day. Alex knew she reacted badly, knew she hurt Kara worse than Kara had hurt her and so when her father patiently but, firmly advised her later, it only served as confirmation of the guilt Alex already felt.

This situation was no different. Alex regretted the words spoken to her mother as soon as they left her mouth and Hank's admonishment only added to her guilt.

"I'm sorry," Alex softly said to her mother. "I know that you're doing the best you can and I− I need to be better. It's just…I can't lie here. I need to get up. I−", Alex looked back at her mother and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and I took it out on you."

"Alex, it's okay." Eliza reassured her. "It's all−it's just very hard for everyone." Eliza rose from her seat. "I'm going to go find Dr. Hamilton; see if we can get you out of that bed." Eliza knew Alex wouldn't last much longer tied down to a hospital bed. Either Dr. Hamilton was going to have to clear it or Alex was going to do it on her own, when no one was around to help.

Eliza bent over and kissed Alex's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Hank sat down in Eliza's vacated chair after she left. "So, what happened in there?"

Alex looked to the ceiling and shook her head. "I don't know, Hank. It was the green-eyed man, except he's not a man. He's some kind of alien entity…claimed he is a fallen star composed of the souls of those on Krypton when it exploded. He transformed from his human shape to something that has similar properties to a gas," she looked at Hank, "a living kryptonite gas.

It somehow was able to manipulate itself and it threw me against the wall. I passed out and when I came to, it had overtaken Kara." She drew in a shaky breath. "I didn't know what to do, how to fight it, how to get it off her." Her voice began to tremble. "I turned the air down, hoping it would slow it down." Her eyes filled with tears and she paused to regain composure. "It worked. It started to solidify and it rose to the ceiling before eventually disappearing.

"So, has it been terminated?" Hank asked.

"I don't know…possibly. I'm not sure what happened to it. I got to Kara and that's the last thing I remember."

"I'll look into it." Hank reassured her.

His face softened and he leaned in little closer to Alex. "Alex, I know you don't want to hear it but, you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that Kara is not going to come out of this." Alex glanced at him sharply. "I'm not saying she's not going to but, the exposure might have been more than her body is able to recover from."

"But−"

Hank held up his hand. "Just listen for a minute."

He was quiet for a minute, lost in his own thoughts before he continued. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love…to want to hold onto them as long as possible. Your heart aches so much in their absence that you try to find some way, any way, to get rid of that ache and keep them close."

Hank's voice became twisted in knots of pain as images of his daughters fleeted across his mind before fading. He cleared his throat before continuing. "But, those actions only help those left behind, not those who are gone." He lightly grabbed her shoulder. "Alex, you have to use your head, and not let your heart drive you. If it's Kara's time, then give her the dignity and honor that she deserves. Don't tarnish that by trying to ease your own pain."

He watched as Alex dropped her head and concentrated on an absent spot in front of her, trying to fight the emotions building inside. Her fingers picked at the bed sheet and her lips pressed together but, the slight quiver of her chin indicated that she was losing the battle.

"I can't" her words caught and she stopped. She took several breaths, each one shortened as she choked on her tears. Finally, her breathing became deeper and she was able to get enough air to continue. "I can't let her go without a fight, Hank. I will never forgive myself if there is something that I could have done to save her." Her tear-stained face looked up and met his eyes. "I owe her that."

Hank nodded. "Just keep your mind open to be able to recognize and be willing to throw in the white flag if it becomes clear that the fight is over."


	16. Chapter 16

"Alex! What are you doing?" Eliza reached for Alex as she struggled to push up out of the wheelchair. "Dr. Hamilton said you could only go to Kara if you used the wheelchair."

"Yeah, well," Alex grimaced, "Dr. Hamilton isn't here and I'm not getting off this elevator in a wheelchair." She carefully stepped over the legs of the chair and, only having the use of one arm, awkwardly attempted to shove it to the back of the elevator.

Eliza sighed and begrudgingly helped her move it out of the way. "Alex, I know you need to see Kara but, please… just don't overdo it."

Alex tenderly grabbed her injured side as she turned to face the front of the elevator. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to help her, mom."

The doors opened. Alex took a deep breath and made her way out of the elevator, followed closely behind by Eliza.

The control room of the DEO was littered with construction equipment, agents, technicians and military personnel. It had been a day since the base had been secured and all remaining aliens had been captured and placed into lock-up. Broken equipment and debris had been removed and work was now being completed to get the agency back up to full operation.

As Alex and Eliza entered the area, heads turned, glances were thrown and conversations turned to quiet murmurs. Everyone had heard about Supergirl's condition and since both she and Alex were equally admired among the crew, the change to a more somber atmosphere was their way of showing respect.

Alex and Eliza made it about half-way across the room when Barry intercepted them.

"Alex, I'm glad to see that you are doing better," the normally outgoing Barry was noticeably subdued.

A small smile escaped Alex's lips. "Thanks Barry. I'm happy to see that you're okay and still here."

Barry nodded. "I just came from visiting Kara," he informed her. "I'd like to stay longer but, I need to get back home. I've already been gone too long," he added. He briefly looked at the floor before looking at Alex and Eliza. "I'm sorry about Kara. I haven't known her long but, we connected and in the short amount of time that I did know her, she enriched my life tenfold. She was a great gal."

Alex didn't argue with him about referring to Kara in the past tense. She didn't remind him that Kara was still here, alive −breathing, and that as far as Alex was concerned, there was still hope. Barry had his own life to get back to. So, instead, she only nodded and reached out to grab his hand. "Thank you for everything Barry. I know that Kara feels the same about you and really enjoys your company."

Barry moved past Alex's outstretched arm to the good side of her body. He reached around and lightly gave her a one armed hug. "You take care of yourself."

He released from the hug, moved to Eliza and embraced her in a hug, too. "Thank you, Barry," Eliza said. Barry nodded, gave both women a parting glance and made his way out of the control room.

Agent Vasquez, waiting off to the side as Barry said goodbye, stepped down from the control area to catch Alex and Eliza as they moved forward.

"Ma'am," the nervous and flustered agent called out, causing the two women to stop.

Eliza turned to Alex, "Alex, I'm going to go on ahead." Alex nodded and turned back to Vasquez.

"Agent Vasquez," Alex replied. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay," she grabbed Vasquez's upper arm as she approached. "When I saw you and Roberts down, I was sickened that two of our best agents and good friends might be gone."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Vasquez shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "It was just a surface wound," she touched a scar at her head, "the bullet only grazed the side of my head. Roberts' injuries were more severe. He's down in the hospital but, the doctors said he should make a full recovery."

"Great. Good to hear," Alex said.

"Yes, ma'am." Vasquez took in a deep breath and continued, "Ma'am, I wanted to let you know how sorry I am for what happened to you and Supergirl. I had no idea that the DEO would be left vulnerable to an attack."

Alex tilted her head and scrunched up her forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Vasquez's own confused face mirrored Alex. "You don't know? No one told you?" She took a step back. "I'm sorry. I thought Director Henshaw or General Lane would have mentioned it. I shouldn't have said anything." She started to step away.

Alex took a quick step toward her, blocking her path. "Wait. What did you mean when you said the DEO would be left vulnerable?"

Vasquez eyes darted everywhere except at Alex's anxious face. Her own guilt for what happened had been eating at her for the last two days and the courage she had gathered to face Alex, now dwindled as she was tasked with being the one to break the news to her.

"Agent Vasquez, tell me what you meant," Alex demanded.

Vasquez finally met Alex's eyes. In spite of her own discomfort, Alex deserved to hear what happened and she decided that it was best if it came from her. "A few weeks ago, I was approached by General Lane. He requested that I assist the military with an ongoing operation that possibly involved the DEO." She glanced over to where General Lane was standing. "When I hesitated in doing so, he gave me the serving my country speech before eventually telling me that, in the end, I didn't have a choice.

I was told that there were rumors of someone on the outside trying to find a source in the DEO with the purpose of obtaining classified information for a possible attack. My handler in the military put the word out that I had become unhappy in my position here, hoping that the subjects would bite. They did and they took me in with the expectation that I would keep them updated on the DEO and Supergirl's activity."

Alex drew in a heavy breath and narrowed her eyes. "Were you the one who gave them our itinerary on the day Supergirl was shot?"

Vasquez vehemently shook her head. "No, that wasn't me. That had to have been Mader. I wasn't aware that he was a mole until after Director Henshaw exposed him," she confessed. "General Lane had informed me that my mission was top secret and that I was not allowed to tell anyone, even the Director, about what I was doing or the information that I obtained."

Vasquez watched as Alex took in what she had told her. "Ma'am, when I found out about the attack and reported it to the General, I was assured that the DEO would be protected…that the military would intervene before it got to that point. If I knew that that wouldn't happen, I would have gone directly to Director Henshaw."

Alex's face became flushed and she clenched her fists. "They knew that the DEO was going to be hit?" Her angry voice rose sharply, causing the rest of the room's conversations to drop and turn their attention to Alex.

She turned and glared at General Lane. "You knew they were coming and didn't bother warning us!" She exploded, her adrenaline pushing her toward him, stopping only to within a few inches of his feet.

"How could you do that?" She raged and flung her arm up in frustration. "We could have prepared! We could have defended ourselves!"

"Agent Danvers," General Lane stated arrogantly, "in spite of what you may think, there is some information that you and the DEO do not need to know. It's classified."

"Are you kidding me?" She ranted. "You didn't let us know because it was classified? I'm sure that makes it all _so_ much easier for everyone here who lost a team member, a friend. Go tell the families of loved ones who didn't make it that they died because information that could have saved them was classified. See if that helps them." She raised her arm and pointed to the MedLab. "Go see if it helps Supergirl who is in there fighting for her life because you didn't think it was important for her to know that someone was trying to kill her."

"The security of this country is far more important than any of us." He informed her. "There are sacrifices that sometimes have to be made in the pursuit of that objective."

"And you're the one to make that decision?" She questioned, her voice elevating in pitch. "Who do you think you are...choosing who gets to be sacrificed and who isn't?" She pressed closer to him, thrusting her chin up at his face. "You think you're God but, you're not." Her hazel eyes darkened, "you're not invincible," she hissed at him.

"Agent Danvers!" Hank's voice boomed from across the room, cutting through the shocked looks of the bystanders.

He marched over to Alex, who continued to stare down General Lane.

"Agent Danvers," he repeated firmly as he neared. "Stand down."

Alex kept her eyes on the General but took a step back.

"Director Henshaw. Is it common practice in your organization for agents to threaten officers?" the General questioned.

"Did someone threaten you, General?" Hank placed his hands on his hips. "I didn't hear anybody threaten anyone. All I heard was a discussion about sacrifices that sometimes have to be made in an effort to protect a common interest."

Alex dropped her head to hide the smirk that she couldn't contain.

Hank turned his attention back to Alex. "Agent Danvers, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Alex lifted her head, gave a slight nod, "yes sir," she replied and headed to the MedLab.

////

The equipment and supplies in the MedLab had been put back into their proper location and a screen had been pulled across the room along the far side of the lab by the time Alex arrived. While the front half of the room was brightly lit, the lights in the partitioned section had been dimmed and it was difficult for Alex to make out the form sitting in the shadows of the far corner of the room. As she neared, the glare from a solar panel revealed a pair of red boots and the corner of a piece of blue material. For a moment, Alex caught her breath before realizing the owner of the outfit was Clark.

Clark quickly rose to his feet as Alex approached. "Alex." He softly said, stepping to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Clark." No other words were spoken. There weren't any that would have mattered.

Alex stepped further into the partitioned section and her eyes found her mother sitting in the chair on the far side of a solar bed. Alex couldn't remember a time when her mother seemed as small and helpless as she did at this moment. Since her father's assumed death, Alex had never really looked at her mother - never really paid attention to how the years of grief and loneliness had torn away at her mother's body. She was always just her mother – unyielding, strong, resilient – a survivor.

_When did she become so fragile?_

Her eyes drifted to Kara lying on the bed. She took in the painfully familiar wires and tubes that almost seemed to have become a regular extension of Kara's body. She slid around the bed, picking up the med chart along her way, and walked to the machine that was monitoring Kara's vitals. Her brain quickly absorbed the tests, the results, the medications and the diagnosis listed on the chart.

Eliza watched as Alex read through the chart, her shoulders sagging deeper as each detail was revealed. She, herself, had read and reread the same data over the last day until every piece seemed to be etched into her mind, rearing its head whenever she closed her eyes. Her acceptance of it had only come recently yet, when Alex demanded an additional test, Eliza had allowed a small amount of hope back into her heart. But, that too, was extinguished when Dr. Hamilton performed the test, reported her findings and placed the final notation on the chart.

Looking at Alex, she knew that only time would help Alex's mind and heart come together. Eliza stood up and stepped next to her daughter, placing an arm around her waist and holding her close as she scanned over the information. After a few quiet minutes, Eliza pulled away and she and Clark left Alex alone with her sister.

The information on the chart left Alex numb. Every test had been run. Every "i" had been dotted and every "t" had been crossed.

Was this the white flag that Hank had told her about?

She laid the chart on the empty chair and leaned against the bed. Kara's suit had been removed and in the hospital gown she now wore, the Supergirl persona faded and Alex could clearly see her baby sister lying before her.

Alex grabbed Kara's hand and instinctively ran her thumb along the backside of it. _It's always been this…the little things that comforted Kara_. She didn't need the big pep talks or the shopping trips to lift her spirits during her low moments – only the light touch of Alex's thumb on the back of her hand, the rhythmic beating of her sister's heart or an empty shoulder and warm body next to her cheek. _Of course, a carton of ice cream didn't hurt either,_ Alex chuckled.

She slid her hand up Kara's arm and ran her thumb around the nearly faded needle mark along the inside of Kara's elbow. She smiled at the memory.

"No more scary needles." She murmured, the tears pricking at her eyes as she looked up at Kara's face, half expecting a grin in return.

Alex shook her head, "No!"She roughly wiped at the tears. "No, this isn't right. There's got to be something."

She dropped Kara's arm and pushed away from the bed. Her head raced through scenarios, propelling her body across the room looking for an idea, a tool, an answer.

Supplies were tossed.

Equipment was shoved over.

Drawers were pulled opened and dumped as Alex grabbed anything that she thought might help her to a solution.

She threw a stash of instruments on the bed, pulled off the brace that held her injured arm in place and snatched a penlight out of the pile. Using her good arm as a guide, she grimaced and lifted her injured one up to open up Kara's eyelid. She shined the light across Kara's pupil.

There was no constriction. No response.

She tried again. Again, there was no response.

She picked up a Q-tip and swabbed it across the membrane of Kara's eye.

No response.

She picked up a kryptonite laced needle and slid it under Kara's fingernail, pushing it all the way into the nail bed. Blood oozed out of the top of the nail.

No response.

Alex utilized every instrument - every test that she knew existed on Kara's unresponsive body.

The results of every test only confirmed what she had already been told – what she had been unwilling to accept. Until now.

She looked down at the medical tools that were strewn across the bed and piled up on Kara's lap. Her eyes lifted past the pile…past the fresh bandages taped across Kara's chest…past the multitude of wires plugged into Kara's body and past the breathing tube inserted down her throat.

_Give her the dignity and honor that she deserves._

Her eyes widened, rippling creases across her brow, and her heart dropped. The realization of what lay before her hit her.

The fight had ended.

She let out a gasp of air and dropped to her knees. Her heart felt like a balloon, filled with air, pulled tightly across her chest. She brought her arm around her stomach and folded her chest down to her knees. _God, please! It hurts so much! Make it stop!_

Her torso rocked back and forth as sobs wracked her body. She pulled at her knees and pounded at the floor until every piece of her body felt shattered, empty.

The tears ran out and her heart deflated, leaving only an ache in the center of her chest. Alex remained hunched over, staring at the yellow glow reflected on the floor.

 _How many times did I stand by this yellow glow waiting for her to wake?_ She asked herself.

After each battle or confrontation, she had always been reassured that the yellow light would heal Kara; that she would awake and Alex would be there to answer all her questions, to tell her that she was proud of her, to remind her that Alex would never leave.

There would be no more questions, no more promises. She had failed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and Hank's voice echoed in her mind.

 _Don't let your heart drive you. Don't tarnish her memory trying to ease your own pain_.

Alex's head nodded back and forth, trying to build up courage. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, clenched her teeth and grabbed the metal rod surrounding the bed, pulling herself to her feet. Avoiding looking at Kara's face, she stepped over to the ventilator unit and snapped down the power button.

The hum of machine came to a rest and Alex turned to watch as the last cycle of oxygen was pushed into Kara's lungs and her chest rose once more before falling.

She waited.

There was no continuation. A minute passed and Alex stood silently, watching intently for the slightest movement, listening for the lightest intake of breath.

There was none.

The high pitched squeal from the heart monitor began to blare in Alex's ears and she reached behind her to shut off the screaming machine before turning back to Kara.

She ran her fingers along the side of Kara's hairline, gently lifting and pushing the hair up behind her ear.

" _Alex, it scares me to close my eyes…to go to sleep."_

" _Go to sleep, Kara. I'll be here to make sure you wake up."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

"I have always been proud to be your sister, Kara. From the moment you walked into my life, it changed for the better." Alex's voice shook and fresh tears caught in the back of her throat. "You will always be with me. I will always love you and be your big sister," she swallowed to gather some conviction in her voice, "but, it's time for you to go home, to sleep in Rao's light and to be at peace, with your family."

She ran the back of her fingers along the side of Kara's cheek before sliding them under Kara's chin. She lightly pulled down on Kara's jaw, reached up and removed the breathing tube from her throat.

She then grabbed a stool, slid it close to the bed and sat down in the stillness of the space with her.

Alex placed her hand on Kara's forehead, running it back to the crown. She noticed the obtrusive breathing tube still lying on Kara's chest and reached to move it when her eyes caught an abnormality just along the inside lip of the tube. She pulled it in closer to get a better view, grabbed a cotton swab out of her pile of supplies and ran it around the inside collar of the tube. A green dust like residue was caked across the surface of the swab.

Her eyes narrowed and she quickly got up and made her way to the microscope sitting on the counter. She smeared the swab onto a slide, dropped it into a petri dish and slid it under the lens before placing her head down to the eyepiece.

Her heart raced as the green molecules on the swab bounced across the slide.

"It's alive." Her eyes widened and lightened with new spark of hope.

She ran to Kara, secured the tube back into her throat and flipped on the switch. The machine came back to life and Kara's chest resumed rising and falling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brain hit a wall on these last two chapters and didn't want to cooperate in changing the ideas into words; hence the delay. It's not my strongest chapter but, it will hopefully be adequate enough for a satisfied ending.

"I don't understand what the kryptonite residue has to do with Kara's current status." Eliza tilted her head and rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers as she sat on a stool next to a MedLab table. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and couldn't keep her mind on what Alex was trying to explain.

"This," Alex reached behind her and grabbed the petri dish of the residue, "is not just kryptonite. It has all the properties of kryptonite but, if we're to believe the green-eyed man, it also contains the living souls of individuals from Krypton when it exploded."

"Yes, IF we believe what he told you," Hank stated, the level of doubt clearly on display as he stood with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised, leaning against a cabinet.

"I believe him, Hank." Alex confessed. "I was there. I saw that – this," she held up the dish, "gas do and say things that only a living entity could do."

Dr. Hamilton left her spot next to Eliza and reached for the sample when Alex placed it on the table. "Okay, let's say that he was telling the truth," she conceded, studying the sample. "How does this have any effect on the results of the tests that we ran?"

"The residue on the breathing tube tells me that the gas is still inside Kara." Alex explained. "It's in her lungs, which means that it is also most likely in her cells and tissue, including her brain. It's using her body as a host and thereby, controlling what she does and what we see."

"Are you saying she's possessed?" Eliza asked incredulously.

"Well," Alex hesitated, "yes…sort of." She looked around at the faces of doubt that surrounded her but plunged ahead. "It's a living entity in some ways but, technically, it doesn't have all the characteristics of a living organism. If it's in her cells, as I believe it is, then, it could not only be blocking any stimulus that is sent to Kara's brain cells, it could also mask any results that show up on a test."

"But, wouldn't the properties of the kryptonite have affected her?" Dr. Hamilton pointed out. "If it's in her cells then, what we're seeing could actually just be the effects of it incapacitating her body beyond repair."

Alex nodded, "yes, that is possible," she admitted.

She looked at the group that surrounded her. She saw the skepticism on their faces. She felt their hesitation and knew they thought she was being irrational, emotional and only trying to delay the inevitable.

"Look, this isn't me, grasping at straws," Alex assured them and turned to Hank. "This isn't me letting my heart guide me. I had come to terms with it−with losing Kara," she proclaimed, her voice rising in desperation. "This is based on science. My head is telling me that this entity could be causing these readings."

"I don't know, Alex," Dr. Hamilton stated. "It all seems outside of the realm of possibility."

"I agree with Alex," Clark, who had been standing off to the side, quietly listening to Alex, finally stepped into the conversation. "The presence of this gas may be something or it may be nothing but, I have had far too many experiences with kryptonite to not question the kind of effect that it might be having on Kara."

Alex leaned on the table and let out a sigh of relief. She had to explore this last possibility, to try once more but, she needed support to do so.

Hank dropped his hands to his waist and straightened up. "Alex, you have one of the best minds at the DEO," he acknowledged. "If it is telling you that there might be a connection and if Clark also thinks so, then I believe we need to explore that option."

"Thank you sir," Alex smiled at him, her confidence growing. She turned to her mother, who had become quiet. "Mom?"

Eliza just couldn't think. Her emotions had been on a rollercoaster of so many highs and lows over the last few days that she had difficulty allowing her mind or heart to open up and climb yet another hill. But, she _so_ desperately wanted it to be true and Alex seemed so sure.

She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Alex took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, "okay…good."

"So, what is the plan?" Clark asked. "How do we get that gas out of her?"

Alex stepped around the table and walked toward Clark. "We freeze it out of her," she remarked. "We drop her body temperature down and induce hypothermia to give the impression that her body has died, which hopefully, will cause the gas to release from her cells and tissues. If it's like my earlier experience with it, the cold temperature will then drive the gas out of her since it needs heat to stay in that form."

"And if it leaves and there isn't any change in her status?" Dr. Hamilton asked Alex.

Alex turned to her, "then, I'll know that I have done everything possible to save her."

* * *

Hank walked back into the MedLab after checking on the status of the DEO. He approached the partitioned section that was now flooded with light. "Where are we at?"

Alex, who had been pacing a path along Kara's bed, stopped as Hank came in. "Dr. Hamilton infused Kara's body with the cooling fluid about 30 minutes ago. That combined with the cooling blankets that we have her wrapped in has dropped her body temperature by 3 degrees."

"And when should we expect to see any results?" Hank asked, moving past Kara and Alex to stand by Eliza, who sat resigned but, somewhat hopeful in a chair in the far corner of the area.

Alex looked over at the vital machine, which indicated significant drops in all measured areas. "It's hard to tell," she informed him. "Her vitals are all dropping, which indicates that her systems are cooling and beginning to shut down. I would expect −,"

The alarm on the heart monitor went off and all heads turned to Kara.

"Her heart rate is reaching the critical stage," Alex observed and with more composure than she felt, calmly turned to Hank. "Sir, would you get Dr. Hamilton?"

Hank nodded and quickly left the room.

Eliza stood and turned to Clark. "Clark, you should go," she told him. "If the kryptonite gas does release, it will harm you."

Clark walked to Eliza and reached out to hug her. "Please, let me know as soon as you find anything out." She nodded and he reluctantly walked out.

Alex watched as her mother approached Kara's side. Even though she was sure that this last attempt was the right thing to do, Alex couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for putting her mother through it, not knowing what the outcome would be.

Eliza grabbed Kara's hand. "Her hand is so cold," her forlorn face glanced up at Alex.

Alex swallowed and nodded. She walked over to the monitor, silenced the alarm and slid next to her mother.

"I'm sorry, mom," she stated as she placed her hand on top of Eliza's and Kara's.

Eliza frowned and turned her head to Alex. "Sorry? For what?"

"For this," she tilted her head towrard Kara. "For everything."

"Alex." Eliza responded softly but, sternly. "We have talked about this. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you and neither does Kara."

"I know but, I just feel like I should have done more and now, doing this – giving you hope when there may not be any, I – I'm sorry to put you through it."

Eliza slid her hand out from between Kara and Alex's and then placed it back on top of her daughters' hands. She then turned and faced Alex directly.

"Alex, we are a family. We make decisions based on the belief that those decisions are the best for the family. I believe in you, Alex. I support what you're doing no matter what the outcome."

"Any change?" Dr. Hamilton, followed by Hank, rushed into the section and slid between the bed and the partition.

"Her temperatures dropped 3−," Alex turned to the monitor, "no, 4 degrees and her heart rate is dropping."

Dr. Hamilton caught Alex's eye and glanced toward the ventilator unit, silently indicating for her to shut it down. Alex reached behind her and snapped down the power button. After the last cycle ended, Dr. Hamilton removed the breathing apparatus from Kara's mouth. "It appears as though there has already been some buildup of the gas around the tube," she stated holding it out in front of her.

"That's a good sign," Alex pointed out. "It means that the entity is beginning to pull out of her cells and tissue. It should only be a matter of –

The slow beep of the heart monitor switched to a solid, squeal. All three heads turned to the machine and watched the red, solid, flat-line run across the screen. A silent whimper escaped Eliza's lips and Alex took hold of her arm to steady her.

"It's going to be okay, mom. Once the gas leaves her body, she will be able to maintain her systems on her own again," Alex assured Eliza.

Unexpectedly, Kara's body began shaking, her arms and legs thrashing wildly on the bed. Alex, Dr. Hamilton and Hank grabbed onto her body in an attempt to keep Kara from throwing herself off the table. Soon, a low murmur resonated deep inside of Kara's chest. Her head swiveled from side to side and Alex could feel Kara's skin being to move under her grasp. She lifted up her hand and she noticed small tear forming on Kara's forearm.

Flashes of the green-eyed man's transformation ran across her mind and she spun around to her mother and J'onn. "We need more ice bags!" She yelled. "We need to completely cover her to force a pathway for the gas to escape!"

Eliza and J'onn ran into the other section of the MedLab, pulling ice packs and cooling blankets from the storage freezers. By the time they got back, the small cracks had spread up and down both of Kara's arms, her face and neck, with a green liquid beginning to emerge at the top layer of the openings.

They quickly placed the bags on Kara and with Eliza holding two bags against the sides of Kara's face, her body was covered her from head to toe except for a small opening around her face.

The murmur from within Kara swelled to a high pitch scream. Her eyelids flew open, revealing a green film completely covering her bright blue eyes. The shaking of her body intensified and the group struggled to keep her pinned down to the table. Then, just as quickly as it seemed to have started, the screaming quieted, the convulsions stopped and her eyes closed. For a few seconds, there was no movement or sound. Suddenly, her back arched up, stretching out her neck, forcing her chin upwards and her mouth open.

The group watched as a green gas began to discharge from her mouth, expanding out into the room. As each fragment of gas left Kara's body, it continued to push to the corners of the room, as though waiting for the remaining parts.  Kara's chest finally dropped back to the table, expelling the remnants of the gas. It began moving, as in a dance, around them and voices, engaged in some incoherent, rambling conversation, intermixed in the gas. The entity continued circling, slowly making its way to the top of the ceiling, and hovering there for a few seconds as though taunting them before finally escaping through the vents along the top of the ceiling.

"Kara?" Eliza's voice brought everyone's head back down to Kara, who continued to lie motionless on the table.

Alex's head spun to the heart monitor, which continued to display a flat-line running across the screen. "We need to get her body temperature back up!"

She switched on the solar bed and raced to get the lights back into position and turned on. Hank and Eliza also scrambled, pulling off the ice packs and cooling blankets while Dr. Hamilton injected her with medication to help her body adjust to the warming process.

They wrapped Kara in warm blankets and stood back and waited while the long continuous tone of the heart monitor penetrated the room.

"Her body temperature has gone up a degree," Dr. Hamilton observed after a minute had elapsed.

Alex glanced over at Dr. Hamilton before dropping her eyes back down to Kara. She knew that the next few minutes were critical in determining whether Kara would respond or not.

Another minute passed and the monitor continued blaring in the background.

"How long can she go before her condition becomes irreversible?" Hank quietly asked.

"Not much longer," Dr. Hamilton speculated. She looked at the monitor, "temp is up another degree."

Time continued to move on and the hope that they had allowed to crawl into their hearts began to slip away as Kara's body temperature crept back up without any signs of life. An overwhelming sense of defeat crashed through Alex's body as she stood, numb…speechless at the bed.

She had been so sure.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Eliza asked incredulously. "Can't we use the paddles to try and get her heart started again?" She begged, looking first at Alex and then to Dr. Hamilton for confirmation.

Dr. Hamilton shook her head. "It's been 10 minutes. If her body was truly only compromised from the gas, she would be coming out of the hypothermic treatment by now without assistance," she explained. "She shouldn't need to have her heart jump started. The fact that she isn't responding tells me that the kryptonite did lethal damage to her cells."

"Alex?" Eliza looked back to her daughter, who she felt would be equally adamant about trying another tactic to help Kara.

Alex slowly lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes. How could she tell her that there was nothing more to do when she herself could not comprehend it? How could she tell her that all hope was lost when she had been the one to put that hope in her?

Her guilt and pain pushed down on her, collapsing her chest and her throat. She shook her head.

"No," she finally choked out.

"But−"

Eliza's plea was drown out by a sudden gasp of air from Kara. At the same time, the continuous blare of the heart monitor stopped and within seconds was replaced by a slow but, steady beep.

All eyes riveted back to Kara, who was breathing steadily on her own.

"Kara!" Alex cried.

Kara's eyelids slowly twitched before finally opening, revealing to her the relieved faces of her family and friends.


	18. Chapter 18

The yellow-orange glow reflected out of the MedLab window as Alex walked down the otherwise darkened hallway. As she approached the MedLab door, she glanced through the window and stopped to appreciate the view. Inside, her very much alive little sister was lying on the solar bed, engaged in a conversation with her mother. It was a sight that, only a few hours before, Alex wasn't sure she would ever see again. Over the course of the last two days, their world had been turned upside down. Sure, they'd been through stressful situations but, this – this had been different. Alex hadn't ever felt as helpless and as scared as she had these last couple of days and even though Kara had survived, she knew that even as Supergirl with all of her powers and strength, Kara was not invincible and that the future was ever so uncertain. Every moment of time was important and needed to be appreciated.

She pushed open the door and entered the MedLab. "Hey, anyone up for some pizza?" She asked as she dropped a pizza box and some beverages on the counter next to the wall.

Kara's eyes widened as she sat up on the bed. "Are you kidding?" Her eyes brightened and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I feel like I haven't eaten for a year!"

Eliza and Alex chuckled.

"Well, it's technically only been a day and a half since you've had solid food," Alex informed her, "but, I'm sure to you, that feels like a lifetime." She smiled as she handed Kara a plate piled full of slices.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch the end to this famine, I need to get going," Eliza said. "My flight leaves first thing in the morning and if I plan on getting any sleep before then, I better go now."

"Are you sure?" Kara mumbled; her mouth full of pizza.

Eliza smiled and nodded. "Yes, but you two enjoy it." She reached over to Kara and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm so happy to have you back," she told her before releasing from the hug.

She then turned and gave Alex a matching hug. "You look after yourself and don't put so much pressure on yourself," she advised as she reached up and placed a hand against Alex's cheek. "Will I see you at your apartment later?"

Alex shook her head. "I'll probably just sleep here tonight. Make sure this one doesn't sneak out in the middle of the night," she indicated toward Kara.

"I don't know why I can't go home," Kara grumbled. "I feel fine."

"Dr.'s orders." Alex retorted. "You need to regain your strength and we need to make sure the kryptonite isn't still in your system."

Kara frowned and drowned out her sorrow by tearing away at another slice of pizza.

"Okay. Then, I guess I will see you both when you come down in a few weeks." Eliza gave a stern look to Kara, "you make sure to listen to your sister and rest. The world can wait for Supergirl to recover before taking on its problems."

Alex's eyebrows shot up as she looked at Kara, rubbing in her mother's demand that Kara listen to her. Kara rolled her eyes at Alex in return.

"I love you both," Eliza stated as she picked up her belongings and left.

"It's probably a good thing she didn't stay," Alex stated as she took a seat on the stool next to Kara. "I only brought one pizza and as it is, I'll be lucky if I get more than this one slice with you sharing it."

"Well, you heard Eliza," Kara responded as she picked up another slice, "I'm supposed to regain my strength," she grinned before taking a bite.

"Ha! As if eating a whole pizza is any different from all of the other times we've ordered, when you _were_ at full strength." Alex stepped over to the counter, grabbed a drink and handed it to Kara. "Did Clark take off?"

Kara twisted off the cap and nodded. "He had some alien issue to deal with," she took a drink before continuing. "He said he would stop by later and check in on me. Not that I need checking up on. I'm fine," she mumbled.

Alex dropped her slice of pizza on the plate, wiped her hands off and placed them down on the edge of the solar bed and looked at Kara. "So, you want to talk about it?"

Kara stopped her arm mid-rise from inhaling another slice, "talk about what?" She asked, continuing her movement and then lowering both arm and head to the plate on her lap, attempting to avoid Alex's question.

"Talk about it…what happened to you…about that kryptonite entity." Alex pushed on, "about all of it."

Kara didn't want to talk about it. There were too many emotions in what happened, too many questions that she didn't have answers to that only brought more pain when examined on a deeper level. "There's nothing to talk about," she picked at the topping on the pizza slice. "It happened. I survived. We all lived. It's over."

Alex's own pent-up emotions suddenly bubbled to the surface and she let out an exasperated sigh. She clenched her fist and lightly tapped the side of it against the rail of the bed. "Kara," she started, "this is what I was talking about before. You can't keep things bottled up. It hurts you and everyone else involved." Alex took a deep breath before continuing. "I need to talk about it," she stressed. "I almost lost you. It had reached the point where I had to accept that you were not coming back, that all hope was lost," her voice cracked with emotion, "and I'm not okay with that."

Kara had lifted her head as Alex spoke and hearing what Alex had gone through only added to her own pain of the experience. It was much easier to battle a physical threat than it was to confront the emotional pain that she pushed deep down inside. But, Alex was right that the damage from ignoring those issues had widespread consequences and she needed to find the courage to examine them. She lowered her head back down, staring at the floor below her.

"Ever since my planet exploded and I lost," she paused and took in a shaky heavy breath, "everyone…it has never gotten easier. There are days that are better but, always, my friends…my family, are in the back of my mind." She glanced back at Alex, trying to somehow draw in more strength from her presence. "But, I've always been able to take some comfort in knowing that they were okay ˗ that they were happy and at peace in Rao's light." Kara dropped her head and bit her top lip.

"Now, I don't know what to think," her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "If that thing is right and that was my parents – my planet, then they're not in Rao's light, they're not at peace. Instead, they're in some tortured, miserable existence inside that gas." She lifted her head to look at Alex and the tears that had been slowly making their way to the surface, slipped down her face. "And everything that I have been told; everything that I have ever been led to believe, is not true."

Alex searched for the words to comfort Kara, to help rationalize what she herself was unable to understand. But, there weren't any pat answers; no great words of wisdom for her to give out. She leaned over and grabbed Kara's hand with both of her own and set them down on Kara's thigh.

"Kara, everyone has times in their lives when they question life and death," she looked up and met Kara's lost eyes, "and what happens to those who leave us. And there aren't any positives. How can there be?" She shrugged her shoulders, resigned.

"We don't know for sure exactly what that entity was, or what it contained." Alex reached up and lightly grabbed the back of Kara's upper arm. "But, you do know that your parents loved you. That is a certainty and even in death, they would never, ever hurt you like that thing did. They wanted you to survive and they would continue to protect you…wherever they are." She gently shook Kara's arm. "Okay?"

Kara looked at Alex and nodded. She sniffled and wiped away the tears with her free hand. "I'm sorry that what happened to me caused you pain, Alex."

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Kara, no. We've talked about this. What I went through is not your fault."

"But –"

"No buts. Did you not hear what mom said?" Alex interrupted. "You're supposed to listen to your big sister."

Kara groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of that!"

Alex grinned. "Nope!" She dropped her hand off of Kara and stood up. "But, I do have a surprise for you," she announced.

Kara's face lit up and she eagerly leaned forward, grabbing the bars on the bed. "A surprise? What is it?"

"Well," Alex replied sheepishly, "you need to come with me and I'll show you." She picked up the pizza box and her plate. She glanced over her shoulder at Kara. "Grab the rest of it."

Kara gingerly slid off the bed, grabbed what she could and followed Alex out of the room.

Alex led Kara across the other end of the DEO under the dim, vacant hallway as many of the DEO agents had left for the night.

"Where are we going?" Kara half walked, half skipped behind Alex, unable to contain her excitement. "Where's the surprise?"

"Just hold on," Alex laughed. "It's right up here."

They stopped in front of a closed door.

"The workout room?" Kara questioned, her face scrunched into a frown. "Your surprise is to work-out? I don't really think it's a good idea to work-out, Alex. Dr. Hamilton told me that I needed to rest to regain my energy, not exert more."

Alex looked at Kara before pushing the door open and clicking on the light. Inside, the workout room had been fully transformed into a small living area, complete with a couch, refrigerator and television.

"What?" Kara peered around Alex, "What is this?"

"Well, as you said, you are supposed to be resting. And, since you are required to stay at the DEO for the next few days, I thought it would be nice for you to have a place that is a little more comfortable and private."

She walked further into the room and Kara followed behind her. "Everyone here wanted to help out, so they gave up their exercise room, moved out all of the equipment and brought in some furniture that they located." Alex dropped the pizza box on a small table and stepped to the wall, hitting another switch on the wall and flooding the room with more light.

"The guys from maintenance added solar lights into the ceiling so you can continue to recharge on the couch that actually pulls out into a comfy bed, rather than on that hard solar bed."

Kara wandered around the room, taking it all in, her mouth agape with amazement. "You guys did all of this for me?" She put her hand over her mouth and looked at Alex.

"I threatened everyone with latrine duty and scrubbing the floors if they didn't help," Alex threw out as she walked to the edge of the couch.

"You did?"

Alex turned to see Kara's shocked expression and laughed.

"No, Kara. It shouldn't be a surprise that other people respect and care about you. They all willingly volunteered to help."

Kara moved to Alex and wrapped her in a big hug. "I love you, Alex," she squeezed as hard as she knew she could without hurting Alex. "I'm so lucky that I got you for a big sister."

"I love you, too, Kara," Alex replied over Kara's shoulder. "And I'm lucky that I got you for my little alien sister," she chuckled and pulled away from Kara. "I have another surprise," she told her.

"Another one? Alex, you've already done too much."

Alex walked to the DVD player on a shelf under the television and held up a large DVD box. "I picked up the box set of all eight Harry Potter movies." She moved across the floor to the refrigerator and lifted up a sack. "And, an order of pot-stickers, and…" she opened up the refrigerator door, "a few cartons of ice cream."

"Oh, Rao!" Kara exclaimed as she quickly made her way to Alex. "I'll never want to leave!" She gave Alex another quick hug, grabbed the ice cream from her hands and moved to the television.

"You're going to stay aren't you?" Kara set down the ice cream carton and opened up the DVD box, pulling out the first disc and sliding it into the player.

"Of course," Alex grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and plopped down next to Kara on the couch.

"We get a Danvers' sister night for the next few nights." She pulled the blanket over the two of them as Kara leaned back next to her and clicked the power on the t.v. remote. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

XXXXXXXX

In the hallway outside of the make-shift room, a green gas lifted up to a ceiling register vent that opened into the room. The gas lingered quietly for a bit, taking in the sister interaction. Slowly, it moved away from the vent, making its way down the empty hallway and stopping at the corridor intersection as a high ranking official moved across its path. It waited, unnoticed by the man, as he continued down the corridor. The entity floated around the corner, following the path of the man. As he rounded the next corner, the gas quickly dropped down on him, invading his body through his respiratory system. The man immediately fell to his knees and hunched over to the floor. His body convulsed and he reached out in front of him, grasping at the tiled floor. After a few minutes, he stopped seizing and he pulled his arms back close to his body. He slowly stood up, straightened out his clothes and set his emerald green eyes on the exit door, pushing it open and walking silently into the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story leaves us with the green-eyed man/entity still out there, a threat to Supergirl. My plan is that, down the road, he/it will show up in a sequel and we'll see where that takes us *insert evil laugh.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading this story and making my first experience writing a fanfic so enjoyable and fulfilling. When I started out, I had scribbled notes of a basic plot and characters and would have never guessed that it would eventually lead to 18 chapters worth of material. Hopefully, you have enjoyed it as much as I have.
> 
> At some point, I will go back and provide titles for each of the chapters. Creating chapter titles is not one of my strong suits :)


End file.
